Ruby and Silver
by Bb. Lakambini
Summary: Set just a few weeks after the Fourth Shinobi War... With all the pain Kakashi has suffered in his ninja career. He had decided to be alone and never marry... Until Shirainee came along. Everyone who knows him, however, thinks that he does not deserve her. The rating was changed from T to M for mildly suggestive scenes and language in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Uzumaki**

"Naruto, we're glad you've arrived. Your cousin is talking to Tsunade-sama this very minute," Kotetsu, said one of the Konoha gate guards.

"Naruto-kun's cousin?" asked Sai.

Naruto looked at his masked sensei and to his comrades before turning to the guards.

"I don't have a cousin."

"She said she is Shirainee Uzumaki from Hidden Herb Village in - "

Before Izumo, the other guard can finish his statement, Naruto ran towards the Hokage's cabin.

"Oi, NARUTO!" Sakura called out.

"What do you think it is about Kakashi-sensei?"

"I have no idea. We can report about our mission to the Hokage now if you want so we can find out."

The door burst open.

"And here comes Naruto, forgetting to knock as usual." The Hokage was sitting on the pillow in her temporary office, looking as if she was expecting the additional company.

Naruto dropped his backpack on the floor and stared intently at the stranger in the Hokage's office.

"Forgive his rudeness, Master," Sakura apologized on Naruto's behalf. "He always forgets his manners. I don't think he has any manners at all."

"Oi, Naruto! It is rude to stare," Kakashi scolded his student who was staring intently at the stranger in the room.

Sai eventually took note of this as usual. He wrote exactly that: It is rude to stare.

Naruto seemed unaware of what his companions were saying. He continued to stare at the lady as if mesmerized.

"Are you my cousin?" he uttered before running towards the lady with a long, straight red hair to hug her.

"Naruto? What are you - " Sakura started to say.

"Do I look like Aunt Kushina? The Hokage was just telling me I look like your mother," the woman asked.

"Aunt Kushina?" Naruto quit hugging, or more like choking the woman.

"Naruto, she's Shirainee Uzumaki. You are distant cousins. She is the daughter of Satoru Uzumaki. They are from the Hidden Habu (herb) Village.

"Hidden Herb Village? I never heard of it," Sakura said.

"We never heard of it too until now, "Tsunade explained.

"It must be well hidden," Kakashi murmured, only for himself to hear.

"It is on the mountain in Futago (Twins) Islands. Its neighbor is the Sword City.

"I'm sorry but I am getting dizzy standing up. Can I have a seat? We have been traveling on waters for weeks."

Shizune and Sakura started to get pillows from the room but Shirainee said she brought a couch.

A couch? thought Sakura. She is Naruto's cousin after all. Her weirdness is on a different level but weird nonetheless.

She looked at a box from her sling bag and took out two small couches, smaller than the size for dolls.

She placed the couch parallel on each side of the room, facing each other, then performed some seals and the furniture became bigger.

"Woah! Gamakichi-chan can do that jutsu as well," exclaimed Naruto. "You really are my cousin. Awesomeness runs in our blood."

"Ehem... Back to business," the Hokage interrupted.

"You said "we" earlier. Who was traveling with you?" asked Shizune.

"My cousins... There are seven of us here in Konoha. We traveled by water for months. They are resting in our tent somewhere in the village."

"So what brought you here?"Tsunade asked when all of them were seated.

"Granny Tsunade?" Naruto protested. "She came here to see me of course."

"Yes, that is one of the reasons," Shirainee agreed. "The other reason is to ask permission if my cousins and I can immigrate here in Konoha.

There was a long pause before Sai broke the silence.

"Is it all right for us to be here?"

"Yes, I think it is the kind of conversation that should be private between her and the Hokage", Sakura seconded.

"It is okay. Knowing Naruto, he will eavesdrop on the conversation anyway and you will know eventually." The Hokage waved her hand gesturing to get back to the main topic. "Getting back to the discussion, why immigrate? What happened to the Hidden Habu Village?"

"Months before the war, our village was attacked by ninjas. The people of our village are farmers, botanists, herbalists, blacksmiths, and carpenters. My father, paternal grandparents and I are the only ninjas in the village. My father ordered me to pack and instructed us to hide in the neighboring Yaiba (Sword) Country where my male cousins were working.

Shirainee paused for a moment, sighed deeply and continued. "We received a message the next day from my Father's summon eagle that our village was annihilated and our parents were killed. My Father's last wish was to move to Konoha and serve this village which is the home of my only living paternal relative.

Shirainee stared at the floor with a sad smile and regret in her eyes.

"I wanted my mother, aunts, and our grandparents to escape with us but they refused, saying they will only slow us down. Though they do not know how to fight, they tried to help in driving away the intruders."

"Did you not know that you have a relative here in Konoha?"

She looked up at the Hokage.

"No, after the Country of Whirlpool was destroyed my grandparents fled to the secluded part of the Yaiba country. My grandparents hated the chaos in the land of shinobi so they chose to live in a village where there are no ninjas. My father and grandparents moved to Hidden Habu Village when my father married my mother."

"I don't see any reasons why your village would be attacked."

"My mother's family had been researching and experimenting with different herbs and they passed down the knowledge from generation to generation. The leader of the ninjas who attacked us was after our family research about herbs."

Tsunade had a suspicion on who was behind the attack in the Hidden Habu but she asked anyway.

"The ninja who planned all that, did you find out his identity?"

"I heard him say his name is Kabuto. It is also from him that my father found out about Naruto."

Kakashi eyed the woman in front of him. She really looks like his late sensei's wife.

_Well, Kushina Uzumaki has blue-violet yes while this woman has deep violet ones. And I don't remember Naruto's mom having lashes as long as hers. And she's very well-mannered and timid, unlike Kushina-san._

_ And her skin..._ Kakashi's thoughts continued, "It is radiant and rosy and looks so soft."

"Uhhh, sensei, I thought it is rude to stare," Sai whispered, interrupting his thoughts.

"I was not staring, I was just assessing her," he retorted coolly.

His attention was caught by Naruto's ranting.

"Damn! The war brought nothing but casualties after casualties!"

"Calm down Naruto-kun. We cannot do anything about what happened. It is all in the past now. If Tsunade-sama will accept our family in this village, we are willing to offer our services. My cousins are great carpenters and herbalist. I am also willing to open my clan's library for the people of Konoha's use."

"You-you brought your library?" Sakura asked, mortified.

"Nee-chan, don't tell me you use that jutsu to bring your library!"

Shirainee nodded at what Naruto said.

"If Lady Tsunade could tell us where I can unpack our compound, I would like to settle our things right away. I will, of course, settle the payment for the land soon. I am worried about our greenhouses. I could not take care of them till they are back in their original size.

"C-compound?" Shizune's reaction is similar to Sakura's. Their eyes were almost popping out of their sockets.

"I only got the chance to bring our library, all of the greenhouses, foundry, our house and a portion of our backyard.

All of their mouths hanged open. She managed to pack only that?!

"Kakashi! Ask Shikamaru to help with the- the unpacking," Tsunade ordered when she recovered from her shock, though she still looks bewildered.

Kakashi heard a meow before he could answer.

"Since when did the Hokage have a cat here?"

"Oh, Kuroshin is my cat," Shirainee corrected Kakashi.

Kakashi saw a jet-black cat meowing while stretching by the corner near the door.

"She said we cannot unpack until after lunch. It'll rain soon."

They all looked out the window. The sky was clear and it was sunny.

"Kuroshin is never wrong. She warned us of the attack that was why I was able to pack most of our possessions.

Naruto stood up and picked his bag from the floor.

"Great, great! We can eat lunch first before we help you unpack. I'll treat you to Ichiraku Ramen. They just re-opened.

Before Shirainee can perform a jutsu to shrink her couches, Naruto tugged her outside the Hokage's office.

"Hmmm... Naruto is acting extra childish today."

"Maybe because she really looks like Kushina Uzumaki," Kakashi said to Sakura. "We should join them for lunch. Naruto might do something out of ordinary in front of her and overwhelm her.

Sai approached Kakashi closer and whispered, "Miss her already, Sensei?"

_What? When did he learn to tease like that?_


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unusual Use of Fuinjustsu**

The cat was right. It rained. The six of them (Team 7 plus Shikamaru), ate hot bowls of ramen while waiting for the drizzle to stop.

Somehow, Kakashi felt comfortable and relaxed. He should be irritated, especially now that the whole Konoha is muddy. If Pain did not destroy Konoha, there should be at least a concrete pavement where they could walk. He hates to think that Shirainee's white below the knee flowing dress would get dirty.

Shirainee was seated between Naruto and him. Because of the crowded space, his elbow collided with Shirainee's a few times, making him more aware of her. Each collision brought him a tingly feeling from his elbow to every part of his body.

_Something smells nice and flowery but not too much unlike other women's._

They walked to the site, the eastern part of the village, where Shirainee could "unpack" their compound, Shikamaru, and Shirainee walked ahead of them.

Kakashi cannot help but notice Shirainee's graceful walk, as her hips swayed slightly. Her curves on her waist were emphasized by a thick royal blue and gold gradient sash.

_Thin waist, wide hips, and full behi-_

Somebody tapped his shoulder a little roughly, making him halt.

"You should watch your steps Kakashi-sensei. You almost stepped on animal poo."

And true enough, an inch from his left shoe is a dog's manure.

"Thanks, Sai," he said absentmindedly and continued walking, avoiding the poo.

"You should stop assessing her," Sai whispered to him.

"Sai! Sensei! You are walking too slowly!" Sakura scolded them.

Kakashi shook his head slightly to "purify" his thoughts and walked at a faster pace.

* * *

She wanted to ask Naruto why does his sensei wear a mask. She actually tried to peek and see what was under it while they were eating but she doesn't know how to do it discretely. Besides, he finished his bowl quickly.

"Here. You can unpack here," said the thin ninja with a black spiky hair in a ponytail. Naruto introduced him to her as Shikamaru Nara.

"Okay," she answered.

She counted mentally how many clones she should cast in order to perform the size-manipulation technique and unpack in one go.

_The library, seven greenhouses, our mansion, the gazebo, and our father's foundry. _

She shook the loneliness that started to creep in when she thought of her father's favorite place in their compound.

_Ten. I will personally unpack the house and not my clone. _

She performed some seals and sea water rose from the ground forming her figure until they became her replica. She heard rather than saw Kakashi sniffing. He could probably smell the salt in the water. Without ordering them, they lined up in front of her to receive the item to be enlarged.

"Why didn't you just put them in scrolls?" asked Shikamaru. You can save a lot of chakra that way.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, scratching his head as if figuring something out.

"Scrolls are heavier to carry. Besides, things kept in the scrolls are not tangible unlike those." She motioned to the miniature buildings. "We had a long journey and there were so little things to do on the ship. Whenever I was bored, I would play with them," she explained, not mentioning how she would also imagine that everything was what they were: The buildings inhabited by her busy family, doing their daily chores.

Sakura giggled at her seemingly childish reason for shrinking the buildings instead of storing them in scrolls. She became curious about Kakashi's reaction about what she just said. Naruto chuckled; Sai smiled and Shikamaru had a hint of laughter in his eyes but the silver-haired ninja's facial expression is unreadable.

_Good thing that my clones are looking at them. It was not obvious that I was actually observing him"_

Unlike ordinary shadow clones, her clones can pass information among each other without dispelling the jutsu. Seawater is a natural conductor of electricity, making neurological activity possible among her clones and herself.

"I think you prefer to shrink objects because most people can release the objects from a scroll but not everyone can enlarge an object that was shrunk." Kakashi surprised her with his hypothesis. "Deducing from what you told the Hokage, you would not want your family's secret techniques and herbalism knowledge to fall into just anyone's hands."

"Ahhh... Sugoi Kakashi-sensei. Why didn't I think of that?" Sakura seemed impressed with her sensei's analysis and also slightly annoyed with herself for not figuring it out herself.

She got her compass from her sling bag. The greenhouse would be in the south and tree orchard, that is the home of her father's birds, would be located in the west. The mansion will be at the center and at its center is the large gazebo.

She and her clones worked fast. And soon the empty lot was occupied by ten large building. After she enlarged the mansion, her clone enlarged the family gazebo at the center of their U-shaped house. She opened the wooden chest Naruto had been carrying for her.

Eleven of her carefully carried the earth where the trees were planted then placed it on the designated spot. After they enlarged it, they went back to where the Konoha ninjas were gathered. She looked around her work. The buildings are too close to each other unlike how they were situated in her home, the Habu village.

Everyone seemed bewildered and in awe except for the masked ninja.

She sighed. It seems impossible to impress this guy.

_Wait! Why are you trying to impress him?_ asked her clone mentally, which she ignored.

"That crest," Kakashi pointed at the large metal crest atop the foundry's entrance, that is the Land of Whirlpools' crest right?"

She nodded, "Also Uzumaki clan's symbol and similar to that is the Konoha's emblem. That foundry belongs - belonged to my father." She really needs to get used to talking about her parents in the past tense.

She thanked her clones before releasing the technique. Shirainee felt the exhaustion at once. She closed her eyes to stop her world from spinning and tried to steady herself but still, she swayed.

She almost hit the ground if not for the expressionless ninja who rushed to catch her.

"Naruto!" she heard Sakura shouted angrily. "You were the nearest to Shirainee-san but you did not catch her."

"I was looking at the Uzumaki crest," Naruto defended. "We were talking about it so I was looking at it."

Her knees became weaker because of Kakashi's closeness.

_I need to get a hold of myself. This is not the time for silly girlish emotions. _

Though she did not want to, she straightened and moved a little away from Kakashi.

"Naruto-san", she said softly, addressing her cousin but looking at Kakashi's eyes. "Will you move in at my house and live with me?"

Kakashi raised his left brow. She forced herself to look away and turn to Naruto.

The sudden movement caused her to feel dizzy once again. Someone caught her and she was eye to eye with Kakahi's onyx ones. She wanted to stare at those eyes longer but darkness is taking over her consciousness. She blinked one last time before closing her eyes, giving in to exhaustion.

_Finally, I feel safe enough to allow myself to be weak. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Waking up in the Sunset**

The woman on the wide bed stirred.

"Ahh,", she sighed. "My bed, I missed you." She said hoarsely, or in Kakashi's opinion, she said it in a very sexy way.

He heard her gasped then reached for the sleeping black cat on the bed and hugged it.

Kakashi closed his book and stopped pretending that he was reading his favorite Icha-Icha novel. He stood from the comfortable chair at the corner of the room. It was almost dark inside the room because twilight is looming.

"Oh, it is you," she said sounding relieved.

He doesn't know what to say to her so he remained silent.

He wanted to assure her that he did not see her thighs when he laid her on her bed, or when her skirt was blown by the wind, but that would be a lie and a strange thing to say to break the ice.

"Where are the others?"

He felt relieved that now he can say something by answering her question. He doesn't want to appear standoffish.

"Sakura ran to fetch you some medicine. Naruto is packing his belongings so he could move in here today. Shikamaru cannot be late for dinner so he left... and Sai-,"

"What about Sai?"

"He said he is off somewhere," he lied. He couldn't tell Shirainee that Sai left them to give him his anticipated chance to be alone with her - that is what he told him.

"Wait, how did you know that this side of the house is ours and which one is my room?"

He held his breath for a minute and willed his blood off of his face.

"The door has the Uzumaki crest while others have a different one. This room also has your scent.

_Okay, I just made myself sound as if I had been sniffing her and memorizing her scent. If I were Kiba, that would be okay but I -"_

"Speaking of scent," Shirainee said halting his mental blabbering. She performed seals that he knows very well then a white fluffy cat with a long body appeared on the bed.

"Lady Raisetsumi," Shirainee greeted.

"Shirainee-chan, where are we exactly?" the cat inquired. "I smell grass, mud and..." the cat inhaled exaggeratedly "a man. There is a smell of testosterone in the air." the cat said this in an accusatory tone before turning her head in Kakashi's direction.

The cat leaped from the bed gracefully then walked around him, clearly studying and trying to intimidate him. The cat called "Lady Raisetsumi" surveyed him coldly.

"You summon dogs?" He nodded. "Yes, I can detect a faint smell of canines from you." Lady Raisetsumi sat in front of him. "If you plan to mate with Shirainee, you have to talk to us. And I have to have a meeting with your dogs for character reference."

He was taken aback by what she said. This is not what people usually say to someone they had just met. Clearly, this does not surprise Shirainee but he could see a faint blush.

"Lady Raisetsumi, that is Kakashi of Konoha. You know about my father's wish right?" the cat nodded regally, with her head still in the air. It was as if it is against her personal rule to lower her head.

"We just met today and he was just looking out for me and not trying to mmm- he was not trying to do whatever it is you were implying." It is either she cannot repeat the word "mate" or she refused to say it.

"Just so things are clear," the lady cat said haughtily. "Anyway, why did you summon me?"

He heard a very soft sigh of relief. She may be glad that the subject was changed.

"My cousins are somewhere in the village. Can you please tell them that I had settled everything and had unpacked?"

The cat scoffed before jumping on the window pane.

"All right." She glared at Kakashi before saying, "Do not try to come near the bed or Kuroshin will scratch your eyes out."

The black cat meowed sleepily but his ears perked up in attention. Satisfied, Lady Raisetsumi was gone in a flash.

* * *

"I am so sorry about that," she said not looking at him. "I was actually trying to summon her daughter but I guess she has been meaning to see how I am so she came instead."

"It's okay," he answered though he felt as if he just had a taste of the terror of meeting an in-law. What could he really say in this situation besides "it's okay"?

"It's just that she knew about me being recently orphaned and they appointed themselves to be my guardians from here on. I don't think I need guarding honestly."

He felt warmth on his chest. He thinks that it is brought by the fact that Shirainee just shared her intimate thoughts with him.

"She and who exactly? She sounded as if I have to talk to a tribal council if ever I-"

"Speaking of tribe..." She interrupted cutting him off. "I have to call the birds."

She touched her chest feeling for something but frowned when she did not find whatever it was she needed.

"Your necklace fell, "Kakashi told her, pulling the necklace from his back pocket.

_And I did not fish it from your cleavage where it rested when it got unclasped from your neck. _

He shook his head slightly as a subtle way to purify his thoughts again.

_I am turning into a creep like Jiraiya-sama. _

"Thanks." She opened her right palm to him and waited for him to hand her necklace back. Without meaning to, his fingers slightly grazed her palm.

Blushing, she put the pendant in between her lips then blew air into the small opening.

_So it is a whistle, huh?_

"They should be nesting again in the orchard before the night is over."

Without saying anything, they just stared at each other in companionable silence.

_Should I break the silence and say something, welcoming her to Konoha?_

Kakashi opened his lips to put his thoughts into words when he heard Naruto shouted from below.

"Shirainee-neechan!"

He sighed and moved away from Shirainee.

"Oi, Naruto. Up here!" He turned to the lady on the bed to bid her farewell now that Naruto arrived. "If you ever need anything, anything at all, do not hesitate to ask."

This caused Shirainee to blush again.

_Did I sound a little creepy?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cookies and Tea**

"Stupid! Why did you change your scent?"

Kakashi halted on his tracks to find out who the receiver of Kiba's irritated tone.

"Why? What is wrong with how I smell?"

_Ahhh... Naruto._

"You smell clean unlike before. Now I have to remember this scent to recognize you. Man! You just changed your scent weeks ago."

Kiba must be pertaining to the time when Naruto mastered the Kyuubi chakra.

"Nani? What do you mean by that?" Naruto retorted angrily in return.

He joined the group of teenagers gathered by the stack of logs for the village reconstruction. Some of them look disinterested with Naruto and Kiba's conversation but he knows that they are all paying attention.

They may be want to hear about Naruto's cousin. He already heard people expressing their fascination about having another Uzumaki residing in their village. Naruto is considered as the great war hero. Their two previous Hokages were married to an Uzumaki, both were Kyuubi's vessel. They expect that Shirainee is also larger-than-life even without meeting her.

"If you continue to act like that I won't give you some of these cookies that _my_ _cousin_ baked for us."

Kakashi noticed that Naruto emphasized the phrase "my cousin", sounding proud. He saw Naruto wheeled two large woven baskets in a tiny cart. The basket on Naruto's right larger than what is on his left.

"Hmp! As if I care."

Naruto removed the checkered cloth covering the basket on the left after he had set down the larger one on a plank on the ground.

The heavenly scent of baked goods filled their nostrils. It even reached his location which is a few feet away from Naruto.

Kakashi saw Kiba, whose nose is very sensitive, practically drool over the smell.

"WOW! I can have Kiba's share!" Choji exclaimed already reaching for the basket of cookies.

"Can I have some?" he asked approaching the group of twelve teenage ninjas.

"Kakashi-sensei! Good thing you are here. Saved me the time looking for you."

Naruto removed the plain royal blue cloth covering the larger basket, revealing three tall and transparent sealed jars and a small wooden pail with various bottles.

Naruto handed the basket of cookies to Kiba.

"I'll give you some before your drooling drowns all of us. Pass it after you get your share."

Kiba scoffed at this but started to get cookies from the basket.

"Nee-chan packed one hundred eighty-two cookies for all of us. Each of us should have thirteen cookies, including Akamaru." Akamaru wagged his tail and stuck out his tongue looking pleased to be included.

"Naruto," Sai exclaimed with his eyes almost as big as saucers, amazement evident in his voice. "When did you become so good with numbers?"

Naruto scratched his nape blushing profusely.

"Anone... Oneechan told me to give you fourteen each but if ever Kakashi-sensei shows up, we will have thirteen each."

Kakashi felt Choji's glare than saw it.

"I would have gotten fourteen cookies if Kakashi-sensei did not show up!"

He smiled and waved his hands at Choji, gesturing surrender. "Now, now... Stop stabbing me with your eyes. I will give you one of my cookies," he promised.

After he took a bite of the cookie Shirainee baked, he regretted that he made such promise. Why, the cookies melt in his mouth, drowning him in rich heavenly taste. He handed Choji the cookie he promised before he forgets and infuriates Choji by chomping all of his share.

"Here Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi eyed the jar filled with fluid and he doesn't know what else.

"Shirainee-neechan said it's her token of thanks for yesterday. It's preserved fruits. I tried this last night and it's really yummy."

Naruto appears bragging to everyone in the group about his "Neechan".

"She had their - uh - _our _pantry filled with jars in shelves this tall." Naruto raised his hand to emphasize how tall the pantry is. It did not escape Kakashi's notice that Naruto's reference to himself as being part of the family.

Kakashi felt a pleasant sensation on his stomach. The sensation turned into giddiness afterward. Shirainee gave him something and he felt special. He remembered feeling this similar emotion every time the fourth Hokage, his Minato-sensei praised him.

The pleasant feeling though, dropped when he saw Naruto handing Sai and Shikamaru the other two jars in the basket.

_Like Naruto said, this is a token of gratitude for yesterday. Nothing special._

Naruto handed Sakura the small pail with various bottles. He noticed how Naruto blushed as he gave it to Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan, these are from Shirainee-neechan. She said thanks for tending to her yesterday."

Sakura's eyes were filled with joy as she inspected each item.

"Wow! Shampoo, conditioner, lotion, liquid soap, body scrub and a lot of girly stuff. You must have looked rough and masculine yesterday, as always the case," Ino teased.

"Hmp! You are just jealous because I am the one receiving these and not you," Sakura snapped back but with a smile.

"She used Sakura petals and herbs as ingredients for those."

"You see Ino? It was made especially for me," Sakura goaded Ino more.

Kakashi went behind Naruto and whispered, "It is a little suspicious that Sakura received a different thank-you gift. And here I thought you had given up on Sakura who pines for Sasuke."

Naruto's face turned scarlet and denied his assumptions.

"HAAA? What are you saying, sensei? She made those of out appreciation for Sakura's efforts yesterday. Compare to Sakura, we were pretty useless yesterday, you know?"

"Really?" He eyed his former student suspiciously. He believes him but it is nice to tease Naruto once in a while.

"You can ask her if you want."

He was actually tempted to ask Naruto's cousin just to have an excuse to interact with her again.

"Hai, hai! I believe you," he replied instead.

They were happily munching away their goodies while listening to Naruto talk about how awesome his cousin is and how spectacular his new home is when he suddenly stopped and asked Hinata if something is bothering her.

"Don't you like cookies?"

As usual, she blushed and fidgeted on her seat. "I- it's not that N-naruto-kun. I like it very much."

If his observation is right, Hinata is very happy for Naruto. She is so happy she could cry.

"Naruto-kun."

Kakashi froze upon hearing the voice who called Naruto.

He willed his head not to turn on the direction of its owner, contrast to what everyone else did.

_Just wait a little while before looking at her. You don't want to appear too eager, do you?_

Kakashi maintained his composure and looked at Naruto's cousin coolly. He stifled a sigh caused by the beauty in front of him, dressed in a below-the-knee white cotton dress with wide flowy sleeves reaching her elbows. A rope made of royal blue and gold material served as a belt, accentuated her slim waist. Her feet were clad in black strappy flat sandals.

"I brought you some iced green tea and mushi-pan (steamed cake). You guys work so hard on rebuilding the village and I know cookies may not be enough for the boys, considering your appetite."

Naruto puffed his chest out while he introduced his cousin to everyone who hasn't met her. After the introduction, everyone started to sing her praised on how kind and considerate she is. Kakashi even heard Shino claimed that even his insects love her cookies.

Kakashi was tempted to join the others on verbalizing their admiration to the other Uzumaki but he restrained himself.

"I see, Kuroshin likes Akamaru," Naruto commented as he saw his cousin's cat having a conversation with Kiba's dog about something only Kiba and Shirainee can understand apparently.

"Oi Akamaru! Don't tell him that! Kakashi saw Kiba reddening because of something Akamaru said to the cat. He heard the cat's owner giggled. He sighed.

_I like the sound of her laughter._

"Do not worry. It will be a secret among the four of us." Shirainee assured Kiba. "I have to go home. Kuroshin?" she called the cat still talking with Akamaru. "Are you coming with me or you want to talk more with your new friend?" The cat meowed in response. "She said she will come home with you Naruto-kun."

Shirainee smiled as if entertained by something Kuroshin said.

Kakashi expected her to walk away and started heading home but she walked towards him instead, climbing stacked logs, reaching his location at the highest pile.

"Mr. Kakashi?"

"Yes?" Kakashi felt everyone's eyes on them and know they are straining to hear what Naruto's cousin wants to say to him. Why did she single him out to initiate a conversation with?

"I have something else to give you but I have a handful of things to carry so I left it at home. Would you stop by whenever you are free?"

Kakashi restrained the smile which started to form under his mask.

"Well, I am not busy at the moment. I can get it now."

He hoped he did not sound too eager to go with her.

Shirainee climbed down with the grace of a cat just like when she climbed up those step. He wondered how can one move swiftly and gracefully at the same time. Most ninjas like him combine swift movements with force.

"Ahm, Shirainee-san?" Ino sounded hesitant. "I hate to bother you but there is currently no one in Konoha who sells good beauty products. My hair has not been properly conditioned for weeks. C-can-can I buy your"

"I am afraid they are not for sale."

Ino looked crestfallen.

Kakashi tried not to smile. Somehow her impatience show with her habit interrupting people mid-sentence.

_Tsk... as impatient as Naruto... an Uzumaki dominant trait, huh?_

"But I can make you some for free. You too, Hinata-san, Tenten-san. What are your favorite scents?"

"Mine is lavender," answered Ino eagerly.

"I like the smell of grass in the morning," Hinata said blushing.

"Well I don't really care about beauty products but I really love the smell of metal... especially the smell of newly sharpened tools."

Kakashi doesn't know that it could be possible but Shirainee even looked more beautiful in his eyes as her smile widens listening to the three kunoichi. He stifled another sigh that threatened to come out. He felt someone observing him and found Sai studying him.

"Well Ten-ten, you should visit my father's shop then. You should see the weapons he designed."

Her smile changed at the mention of the shop. Her lips were smiling but not her eyes.

"I could even teach you how to make your own weapons if you don't already know how."

Ten-ten looked as if Shirainee promised her free one year supply of shampoo and conditioner.

"Will you drop by tomorrow morning?"

The girls nodded happily and waved goodbye to Shirainee.

Shirainee started walking home but stopped when she remembered that he was supposed to come with her. She looked back at him and told him with her eyes to follow him.

He hopped down from where he was and walked side by side with her. He could feel everyone's eyes were on them.

_Just keep walking... just keep walking._


	5. Chapter 5

**Look into my Soul... Literally**

Kakashi walked beside Shirainee in awkward silence. He wanted to start a friendly small talk but he doesn't trust his lips to say anything that would not make him sound idiotic. He is not one to start an idle chat to new acquaintances anyway.

He had never experienced being tongue-tied in front of a woman before. Heck, he had never felt like this before. Not even with Hanare.

Before he knew it, they arrived in front of the mansion. With Shirainee leading, they walked through a long hallway, turned right and entered a larger kitchen with two lengthy tables and cabinets of jars, transparent flasks, and other kitchen equipment. Some bottles are on the table filled with different concoctions.

"You cook here?" He asked because he didn't see an oven or any indication of "normal cooking" taking place in there.

"No, we use the smaller kitchen for cooking our food."

She opened a huge metal chest and got a smaller one, about two feet long and a foot wide. He quickly moved to help her and was surprised by how heavy the chest was. It did not look as if she was lifting something weighty.

Kakashi carefully placed the chest on the table. He turned to see Shirainee lifting another metal chest, slightly smaller than the first one. He motioned to get it from her but she said she could handle that one.

"I heard from Naruto that you tire easily these days unlike before. He said that there might be two causes.

He was surprised that Naruto noticed but Sakura did not. He tried to act normal in front of others but it is true that he finds himself easily strained these days. He refused to think that old age has something to do with it. He is not that old yet. If age is the contributing factor, a lot of ninjas would retire before they hit their 40s.

"One possible cause, according to him is your aging."

He blinked several times while deciding whether to laugh or wait for her to say the other reason.

"The other one, he deduced, might be the effect of fighting Pain and Obito."

Good thing he did not laugh then. What she mentioned is not something to be taken lightly. No one goes home unscathed from war.

"According to my great grandmother's research, a person's body might be free from any damage but still that person can still be unhealthy. Physical ailments are easily healed because often times they are visible." She looked directly in his eyes and motioned to a high stool next to her. "Could you sit here please?"

He sat facing her, his back on the window.

"Would you mind if I give you a check-up?"

Not fully understanding her intention, he said or more like croaked, "Sure, go ahead."

He stiffened when she stepped closer, too close in fact, and touched each of his cheeks. His eyes widen when her nose touched his and held his breath when her mouth was just a few centimeters away from his.

He started to lose awareness of his surroundings and his body became numb. He came back to his senses after a while. He blinked a few times then shook his head.

"What has just happened?" he asked, bewildered.

"I guess Naruto's hypotheses are wrong after all." She stepped away from him. "And I was right."

He knitted his brows trying to decipher what kind of check-up she had done to him. She sounded as if she was the one in pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"I will be. Don't worry."

_ That is not a reassuring answer. _

She took deep breaths before opening the larger metal chest. She showed him what's inside.

"Just as I suspected, your soul is wounded. You got your wounds from years of experience being a shinobi. You bury your pain deep within, unintentionally wounding your soul. It has finally taken a toll on you."

Kakashi noticed that there are rectangular bottles inside the chilled chest, half of which contains red liquid while the other half holds blue liquid.

Shirainee took out one of each kind. The bottle is about seven centimeters in height.

"This red one is physical tonic, a lame name I know but easier to remember what it is for. As the name implies, it is for physical health restoration. And this blue one," she held up the bottle with blue fluid. Kakashi swore the color of the substance changed gradually from blue to white then back to blue. "This is a soul tonic."

He nodded. Kakashi doesn't need an explanation for its use.

"You should drink one of each before sleeping. If you don't like them, you can just return them to me."

He got one bottle of the soul tonic then inspect closely, feeding his growing fascination.

"I think I will try them tonight."

He put the tonic back to the chest and noticed that the bottles are chilled.

"These are refrigerated. How come? Is this chest battery operated?"

He noticed a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"I asked Lady Raisetsumi's daughter to cover the inside of the chest with ice then I sealed it to refrain it from melting."

_Ahhh... I never thought the Uzumaki Clan's specialty, the fuinjutsu, will be used for something so simple as creating a portable refrigerator._

There was a long awkward silence after that exchange. Neither of them said anything. They just stared at each other; Kakashi gazing at Shirainee while Shirainee drowns in Kakashi's eyes.

* * *

Back where the teenagers gathered, Naruto was outraged by what Shino just told him. Shino could be seen sweating.

_Please don't kill the messenger. I only reported what my bugs saw Shiranee-san and sensei were doing. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Operation Romeo and Juliet**

"What do you mean they kissed? They just met yesterday?" Naruto shouted at Shino, whether this denial that what Shino reported actually happened is for everyone present or for himself, even he does not know.

Naruto remembered when Team Seven spied on Kakashi and the village outsider Hanare. They followed them discretely around town. Now that he is a full-fledged shinobi, he understands that there was no way they could have fooled Kakashi and he did not notice that they were tailing him and the kunoichi.

He also remembered their failed attempt to find out how their sensei really looked like without his mask. This time, failure is not an option and he believed their spying plan was wise and a vast improvement to what they could have devised years ago. They employed Shino's bugs and Hinata's byakugan to see what the two adults were up to.

"My bug said your cousin kissed Kakashi-sensei. She was the one who initiated the kiss."

"I also detected a slight increase in both of their heart rates and body temperature as well as disruption in the flow of their chakra, Naruto-kun."

"Kyaaahhh!" The other girls reacted almost simultaneously, grinning from ear to ear.

"She is low-key aggressive," Sakura whispered to herself. "I should look up to her and follow her example."

"I cannot believe that Shirainee-san can be so direct?" Ten-ten's expression is a mix of disbelief and admiration.

"Sugoi!" Ino exclaimed jumping slightly. "They should definitely be an official couple. This village needs love in the air after all the devastation it's been through."

"Hey hey!" Naruto flapped his hands to the girls' direction, still denying what seems to be a unanimous conclusion to what the bugs and the byakugan witnessed. "There must be another explanation. Nee-chan is not that type of lady!"

"Naruto, "Shikamaru, the always logical one in their group, smirked. "If two people kissed, it means they are attracted to each other."

There was a pause and then everyone but Naruto and Sakura burst out laughing, presumably recalling the same certain event when two people kissed without being attracted to each other. Naruto, who knew full well what they were thinking blushed out of embarrassment and fury for being reminded of that memory he kept trying to erase.

"Naruto," Sai called. "Your cousin is an adult. She knows what she is doing and she is accountable for her actions. The least we can do is feign ignorance to what we know happened between the two of them."

"Subarashi Sai," Shino praised. "Your understanding of human psyche exceeded Naruto's.

"No way! She doesn't know Kakashi-sensei. He doesn't know how to love or how to treat a girl. All he knows is how to be a shinobi."

"That is unfair, Naruto," Sakura tried to reason but even she was faltering.

"I have been observing Kakashi-sensei and I am almost sure that he is starting to feel something for her," Sai supplied trying to change Naruto's opinion.

"You are only saying that Sai because you were not yet a part of Team Seven when we had to deal with a kunoichi named Hanare.

"_Stop it! It's pointless."_

That was their sensei's reply when Naruto argued with the possibility that Hanare really loved him.

The playful mood that their group had minutes ago vanished. They cannot deny the truth behind Naruto's claim. They don't think Kakashi-sensei will reciprocate whatever feelings Shirainee has for him.

"Naruto is right. They cannot be together especially now that there are lots of things to be prioritized. Kakashi won't have the time nor the emotional capacity for things he deemed pointless. "

All of them silently agreed with what Shikamaru stated.

Before they called it a day and went their separate way, they agreed to keep an eye on Shirainee and girls make it a point to visit Shirainee daily while the boys took turns to keep tabs on Kakashi's actions. They only relaxed when Kakashi was sent on a mission to the Hidden Cloud.

Naruto clenched his fist, resolved to do what it takes to protect his Nee-chan.

_I know he will not intentionally do it but he will make her cry. I cannot allow that._


	7. Chapter 7

**Is There a Wall Between Us?**

Kakashi sighed for the nth time. He went to see the Hokage to deliver a detailed report about his recent mission. He thought he could stroll around or have a lazy afternoon reading his favorite book. Instead, he has to go to the Hotate compound to check on Naruto.

According to the Godaime, Naruto has been studying fuinjutsu for four days now. He has complete faith in his subordinate when it comes to learning things by doing but actual in-depth reading? Nah! Well, he has to see to believe it.

"Kakashi-sensei," he heard Sakura called him. She was walking briskly towards the same direction he was heading. "Where are you going?"

"I have to check on Naruto."

"Ah good thing you came at this time then."

"Hmmm... Why do you say that?"

"Ahh... ahh nothing," she sounded a little panicky and her eyes were looking anywhere but his direction. "I- I am going to the Hotate too. I've been using their library and Shirainee-sama even taught me some new medical techniques that even the Hokage doesn't know about. She-" she inhaled some air after her non-stop chatter.

"She what?" he prompted her to continue.

"She does lots of things," Sakura sighed and started talking in a distracted tone. "She is teaching me herbalism, she is teaching Naruto sealing techniques, Ten-ten is having basic foundry lessons, and I heard she is also helping with the Hokage mansion's reconstruction."

It sounded like Sakura enumerated everything that Shirainee does for herself and not to update Kakashi about Naruto's cousin.

"With the rate that Shirainee-sama is going, her body will give out soon."

Kakashi took note of the change in how Sakura addressed Shirainee. She used to refer to her as "Shirainee-san" but he just heard her call her "Shiraine-sama" twice now.

_I have only been gone for less than a week and I feel like I missed out on a lot of things. _

"Well, what is wrong with her trying to be productive?"

His subordinate rolled her eyes and murmured something like "men and their insensitivity".

"Clearly something is wrong with her, sensei or she is troubled. She slipped one time that being busy makes her happy, that she loves being needed."

"That only means she loves being helpful to her new village."

"Never mind sensei. It has nothing to do with you anyway."

Kakashi felt a pang of annoyance with what Sakura just said. Of course, he understands that that is Shirainee's coping mechanism. She lost her parents and relatives so suddenly. He doesn't want to defend himself to Sakura, however. He doesn't want to appear too interested with Shirainee. There is no point in giving other people the wrong idea.

"I'll proceed to the library. There is no one inside except, Naruto. He is in his room."

He was puzzled by why Sakura looked happy to inform him that he won't be running into anyone inside the house.

_Must be just my imagination. _

"How did you know?"  
Sakura seems so sure. It is as if she spends a lot of time in the Hotate compound.

"Shirainee-sama trains him in the morning, then she spends the afternoon in the foundry and greenhouse. She instructed Naruto to read in the afternoon."

There is a slightly smug expression on Sakura's face.

* * *

He entered the mansion and went upstairs to the Uzumaki apartment. He did not bother knocking and let himself in. As Sakura said, there won't be anyone around except Naruto. He climbed another flight of stairs leading to where Naruto's room is.

He halted his steps in front of the door between Shirainee's bedroom and what he presumed as Naruto's room. This door between the two rooms must be the bathroom door. What made him stop is hearing someone singing about loneliness and grief. He was enchanted by the sadness in the rich and angelic voice. The song ended but he remained standing in front of the door, not yet released from the spell that rendered him immobile.

The door opened revealing Shirainee covered in a royal blue bathrobe, its hem a few inches above her knees, the short sleeves were embroidered with gold intricate design, exposing her elbow.

This is the most revealing outfit he had seen Shirainee on so far.

He swallowed.

_Come on, Kakashi! It is just her knees and elbows! Big deal! You always see the Godaime's deep cleavage._

If Shirainee was not standing in front of him, he would have slapped himself to pull himself together.

Her scent filled his nose, intoxicating him. She doesn't smell flowery unlike most women yet she still smells so feminine.

"I..." Shirainee blushed profusely. "I supposed you are here to see Naruto."

_How can she look embarrassed and dignified at the same time? _Kakashi wondered.

She gestured the room next to the one she just exited. "He is in there."  
She looked at him intently. "You are his teacher so I guess I should give you permission to read whatever he is reading. You look trust-worthy enough."

She nodded to him before entering the other room beside the bathroom. She disappeared inside before Kakashi could ask for clarification about what she meant that he "look trust-worthy enough."

Without knowing what to expect, he knocked thrice before opening the door of Naruto's door.

Just like Shirainee's room, Naruto's room is spacious. He thinks it is even bigger than Naruto's previous home. The room has a study-cum- receiving area, separated from the actual bedroom by shelves taller by Kakashi by just a couple of inches.

The shelves were filled with books and scrolls. More books were scattered on the desk in the corner for the room. A number of books and scrolls occupy the coffee table and couch.

_Where is Naruto? Did he drown in these mountains of books and scrolls?_

"Naruto?"

He heard a tad as if something hit the floor.

"I'm not asleep, Nee-chan. I am just resting my eyes."

He walked over to the sleeping area where the shelves shield the bed from his view by the door.

He saw Naruto lying on the floor, rubbing his right shoulder.

"So, you fell asleep, huh?" he teased. "And everyone thought you are training hard."

Naruto stood up at once and looked at Kakashi. "What are you doing here?" he sounded unhappy to see him. He was a little taken aback by the kind of welcome he was receiving from his former student. It is unusual to be addressed by Naruto without his usual friendly tone or ending his sentence with an almost endearing "sensei".

"The Hokage sent me to check on you," he replied in a formal tone devoid of the previous humor he had shown.

_Honestly, what did I do? Why is he irritated with me? Did I cut short his much-needed nap?_

"'kay," Naruto went to the study area and sat behind the desk.

Kakashi browsed the shelved and picked the first volume of Uzumaki Fuinjutsu. He sensed Naruto became tense.

"Your cousin gave me permission to read whatever material you are studying. Now I understand what she meant. This is Uzumaki clan's classified files."

"You talked to her?" Naruto asked him with a slightly narrowed eyes.

Kakashi felt Naruto's hostility towards him.

"Yeah, I saw her after-" he remembered Shirainee's image after her bath and blushed. He walked towards the sofa to have an excuse for his silence. "I saw her before I entered your room," he finished, his back on Naruto.

_Is the room chilly or is just me?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hidden in the Scrolls**

She doesn't know how long she stayed behind the door, clutching her chest. Her rapid heartbeat had slowed down a while ago but her other muscles seemed to had forgotten how to move.

Then she remembered that she gave Kakashi permission to read whatever Naruto was reading, the Uzumaki's classified files.

She gasped.

_Did I just imply that I want him to be part of the family?_

She tried recalling what she said. She panicked when she opened the bathroom door and he was standing there looking lost. She tried to act nonchalant and said whatever came to her mind.

"_You are his teacher so I guess I should give you permission to read whatever he is reading. You look trustworthy enough."_

"Stupid!" she reprimanded herself. "That doesn't correlate at all. So what if he is his teacher, that doesn't mean he has the right or the privilege to know our clan's secret."

She thought more about her and Kakashi's brief encounter in the hallway. She usually spends her afternoon in one of the other buildings in their compound but today was very humid and she felt the urgent need to take a shower before dinner. She spent most of the early afternoon in the kitchen preparing for a huge dinner party.

"Well, I don't think he knows that the only non-clan members who were allowed to learn Uzumaki's sealing techniques are either long-time trusted comrades or shinobis marrying into the family.

She finally comforted herself with the thought that Kakashi falls under the previous category and not in the latter one.

_Well, I better start moving and finish dinner preparation._

* * *

For thirty agonizing minutes, Kakashi tried to concentrate on reading. There is something unusual about Naruto. He had never seen his student in this foul mood before. Sure, he complains and blabber when in a bad mood but he had never seen his former student this upset. Naruto was in a bad mood, so much that he remained silent for this long. He is the type of person who is always bursting with energy.

The only time he had seen him this silent was after Jiraiya's death. It was a different kind of silence compare to this mood he is in. He sighed again.

_I should stop that. If I keep on sighing, I will blow away the happiness that may be coming my way. _

"So, what had you been up to?" he attempted to start a conversation that should have started as soon as he arrived. Shirainee's image keeps distracting him that he could not think of an opening for a conversation.

"I am trying to find out if it is possible to incorporate any of the techniques here to my Rasengan so I don't have to do it again and again. That way, I can preserve my chakra and expand my limit. It will be useful in case I miss my target."

"Isn't this a little too much reading for that?"

"Nee-chan said I should know all about fuinjutsu. It is my duty as an Uzumaki." Naruto broke into a smile.

It was the first time that day that Naruto smiled.

"And she said this is also part of my Hokage training. Hokage do a lot of reading and paperwork after all."

"Yeah, this room is starting to look a little like the Hokage's office."

His statement was met by silence. He chanced a peek at Naruto. His back was facing him and he seemed to be reading a material rested on his desk.

_I feel like my presence here is not welcome. This is awkward. Am I missing something? Did I do something wrong?_

There was a knock on the door and Kakashi almost gave out another sigh, this time it would have been a sigh of relief.

He opened the door as he is the one closer to it. It was Sakura.

"Sensei, Naruto... Shirainee-oneesama said that dinner is ready."

Kakashi doesn't really want to stay for dinner to escape more possible awkward moments but he doesn't want to appear rude by leaving after a place on the table was set for him. There is also another reason that he doesn't care to admit: he was looking forward to tasting Shirainee's home-cooked meal.

"Ah Sakura-chan, our dining room is this way," he heard Naruto said, pointing at the opposite direction where Sakura was leading them.

"But your cousin said we have to eat at the Hotate's great hall because you have visitors."

"Keh? It's only you and Kaka-"

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!"

Naruto's jaw dropped, his eyes widened with tears threatening to fall any second.

"But-b-but my birthday was months ago."

"I know but I think you've never had a birthday party before, right?"

"Nee-chan..." Naruto uttered softly in a grateful tone. There is no need to say more. All the emotions that Naruto was trying to contain was conveyed in that word.

"Oh well, what are we standing around here for? We must start the celebration!"

Kakashi heard a hint of her being on the verge of being emotional in Shirainee's voice. He is amazed on how this lady just keeps on giving. Based on how he treats Naruto now, it was like she is making up for the years of neglect that Naruto had gone through though it was in no way her fault.

He looked around the great hall lined with long dining tables and chairs for guests. All of Naruto's friends were present. Even teachers like Iruka, Guy, and Ebisu were there. They also have foreign visitors: Naruto's "Octopops" was present and had greeted Naruto in his trademark unique way (by rapping nonetheless); the Kazakage and his siblings were also in attendance. Knowing how busy the five great nations are, he has his suspicion that they reported Naruto's birthday party as an urgent diplomatic trip so they could leave their village on short notice.

And of course, he suspects that the Godaime took a break from working to have some of the free booze waiting on most tables. Shizune is present too, to keep her master in check no doubt. He guessed the tables without alcoholic drinks are for the minors present, which is the majority of the guests.

Observing the Hokage closer, he suspected that she deduced based on the ratio of guests who can drink to those who cannot that there would be enough sake for her to drown her sorrows in. She is already headed to one of the tables to have herself seated.

Shirainee introduced her cousins to him and it seemed that he was the only one who hasn't met them. Again, he was hit with the feeling that he missed a lot though he was only gone for a few days.

He met the twin sisters Yumiko and Yuriko whom he cannot tell apart because both have electric blue and without any mole or any beauty spot that is noticeable. Shirainee also introduced the paternal twins Hiromi, who is blonde, and her twin brother Hiroki who has the same hair color as the identical twin sisters. Two blonde twin brothers approached their location even before she finished introducing him to the fraternal twins.

"Shirainee-sama, we have brought out two barrels of sake as you asked."

"Oh, and finally these are Keeichi and Keiji."

_Now how can I tell these blonde brothers apart? Man, this would be easier if the other one has a darker shade of blonde. _

"It was hard for me to tell them apart at first but looking at them closely, Keeichi-niichan looks serious all the time while Keiji-niichan looks like he is brewing trouble all the time."

Naruto smiled at him, the hostility he showed him earlier in the day seemed to have been forgotten. He thought that whatever he may have done to offend Naruto must have been forgiven.

"If I were you, I would store one of the barrels to where you got them."

"HAA? WHAT DID YOU SAY KAKASHI?"

_I didn't think the Godaime would hear me._

"Nandemonai, Tsunade-sama. I said I am sore and feel like I will be in peril. "

"You will be if you suggest what I think you said."

He scratched his nape instead of replying.

* * *

The dishes on the buffet table are both foreign and familiar. It was the first time Kakashi tried chicken and pork dish cooked in spices and soy sauce. There was plenty of food for everyone and one can only imagine the abundance of food considering Choji's presence.

Over the merry chatter during dinner, Kakashi noticed how the blonde twins alternately put food on Shirainee's plate. Keiji even fed her with his chopsticks seeing that she was not eating quickly enough for their liking. He saw how she swallowed the food without gusto.

"You lost some weight, Shirainee," Tsunade said from the table next to theirs.

All the chatter gradually ceased when all eyes fell on Shirainee. There was a faint blush on her cheeks knowing that everyone's eyes were on her.

"Ahh," her attempt to sound casual was very obvious. "I was... I was dieting so I can eat a lot for this occasion."

Kakashi looked at her plate full of dishes that her cousins put, still untouched.

"Yeah..." she cleared her throat and stood regally. "I'll get the dessert."

It was a little early to serve desserts seeing that everyone is still half-way through with their food. Her cousins stopped her and ordered her to finish eating, promising that they will serve dessert themselves.

Kakashi looked at her from his seat while he finished his food too. She was seated on the other end of the table. His brows furrowed.

_Why am I seated so far from her? Guy was even seated in front of her._

Then he remembered that he was about to take the seat in front of Shirainee but Shino asked if he could sit beside him and Kiba. After they asked how was his mission, the two did not bother him again, completely ignoring him.

_And I thought we were gonna talk about something important during dinner. _

Minutes had passed when Shirainee's cousins finally stood to serve the dessert. Shirainee was still trying to finish the food on her plate. Bowls of blueberry and vanilla ice cream on dessert carts were wheeled in.

"Uh- that looks a little like my rasengan, nee-chan!"

Everyone murmured their agreement and admiration.

"The presentation is so outstanding!"

"I never would have thought that I will be willing to eat Naruto's rasengan."

All the praises is making Shirainee blush and uncomfortable.

"Oh, it was Yumiko and Yuriko who made the ice cream look like that."

"It was your recipe onee-sama," the twins replied in unison.

Shirainee cleared her throat and smiled at everyone there. For a moment, he thought she lingered her gaze in his direction a little longer than anyone else.

"Well, we haven't sung a birthday song for Naruto yet so..." she smiled her infectious smile and Kakashi could not help but sigh before smiling too.

"Make a wish before you blow out the candles," she instructed while beckoning everyone to stand around an empty round table in the middle of the room.

She pulled a scroll from under the table and released the cake sealed there. There was a puff of smoke and everyone gasped, shocked to see the enormous cake which is a replica of the mountain with Hokage's faces. Naruto's likeness was carved beside Tsunade.

What really caused them mixed feelings about the cake though was the candle. It looked like the Kyuubi Kurama except it has seventeen tails. She lit all the tails while Naruto studied the candle closely. Naruto burst out laughing.

"He's winking!" Then he laughed again as if remembering a hilarious joke. "And he's biting his finger."

Almost all of the guests hurriedly moved closer to the cake to see the Kurama candle up close.

"Hey careful or the cake will be ruined," Naruto turned to her cousin. "So this is why you asked for an introduction to my friend Kurama? You're crazy onee-chan. If the Kurama looks like this, I would have to a have a sexy jutsu showdown with him instead of with Konohamaru."

"Yes, being a little crazy is part of being an Uzumaki."

They started singing a birthday song for Naruto. As Naruto was blowing the fire out of the Kurama candle, a ridiculous thought hit Kakashi.

_Should I ask Shirainee to make a Shukaku candle and give it to Gaara?_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I want to express my heart felt gratitude to the readers who follow, reviewed and included this story in their favorite list. I want this story to be a canon as much as possible (semi-canon if you must). I want to stick to the original timeline and events as much as possible but also staying true to my "headcanon". This is my answer to ( a reviewer) Yungsun's question: S_houldnt Kakashi be Hokage at this point in time?_

**Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky **informs us that Kakashi, even nearly a year after the _Fourth Shinobi World War,_ has not officially taken the position of the Hokage.

* * *

**Shirainee's Hidden Agenda**

All the minors had gathered in one corner after dinner. They were served with hot tea while the adults drank sake that the Hotate children's grandparents brewed.

As expected, Tsunade drank the most and assumed the role of pouring a drink to their glasses.

"Drink Shirainee, this is the best rice wine I've ever tasted. Come on drink," the Hokage thrust a glass to Shirainee.

"I don't really drink alcohol Tsunade-sama. You can say that I am light-weight when it comes to drinking."

Tsunade stood and stared down at Shirainee, wearing her most intimidating expression.

"Are you going to deny my request?" By the tone of her voice, no one can call that a request. It is more of an order.

Shirainee did not say anything but accepted the drink. She drank everything Tsunade served after that. After the seventh shot, it was evident in Shirainee's face that she's drunk.

"So tell me Shirainee, why are you here really? What is your agenda here in Konoha?"

Everyone was silent including the young ninjas at the other corner of the hall.

_So, Tsunade-sama got Shirainee deliberately drunk for this interrogation? And here I thought she just wants everyone to be as wasted as she was. _

Kakashi anticipated Shirainee's reply. He involuntarily moved his body a little closer, as if decreasing a few centimeters between them would make him hear better.

"I already told you, Tsunade-sama. It is my father's wish that brought us here. When he heard that there is another Uzumaki living in Konoha, he left me with the instruction that I should make a life here so I can pass Uzumaki secrets to Naruto."

Tsunade-sama stared at Shirainee hard and long as if assessing the truth of her words.

"Onee-sama, perhaps you should tell Hokage-sama Uncle's other instruction," one of the blue-haired twin sisters said, whether it is Yuriko or Yumiko, he is not sure.

"Maybe the Hokage can give you the reference for the most suitable-"Hiromi failed to finish her expression of agreement to what her blue-haired cousin said. She was cut off by Shirainee's cold refusal.

"No," Shirainee glared at the female twins as if daring them to contradict her.

Everyone was intrigued now. The shameless young ninjas move closer to their table to listen.

One of the blonde twin brothers stood and cleared his throat to gain their attention. Based on the serious and stubborn expression on his face, this must be Keichi.

"As the eldest member of Hotate family, next to Shiraine onee-sama, I have the right to announce it."

"And as the person involved and the head of this family, I have the right to tell you to shut your mouth regarding the subject," Shirainee replied acidly, her back rigidly straight as if on defense.

Tsunade pounded her fist on the table, cracking it. "And as the Hokage of the village, I have the right to demand you to tell me if it involves Konoha and its people." She crossed her arms on her chest. "Well?"

Kakashi could not help but sigh and thought, _That was some battle of superiority there for a minute._

He was surprised when Shirainee suddenly grabbed one of the sake ceramic bottles and drank it content straight from it, bottoms up. She was breathing hard afterward, probably for being upset and probably for holding her breath while drinking the whole content of the bottle.

"My father," she swallowed. "My father expressed his wish for me to marry a ninja from Konoha and revive the Uzumaki clan. According to him, the Hidden Eddy Village and Hidden Leaf had a good relationship. He believed the ninjas of this village to be honorable so he wished for me to marry one."

_Revive? As in repopulating the world with Uzumaki babies? _

Kakashi cringed at the possible effect if this information becomes known in the village. He eyed the people in the room. Unmarried males suddenly looked at Shirainee differently now... more intensely. If they looked at her before with interest, they now look at her as if they would volunteer to be her husband.

Shirainee gulped down another bottle of sake.

"He also asked me to see to it that Naruto knows everything an Uzumaki should know and ensure that he will marry someone honorable and suitable."

She stood up and looked around the room, focusing her eyes on Naruto. "Yo! You will help me revive the Uzumaki clan Naruto, ne?"

"Nee-chan! What are you saying?" Naruto seemed embarrassed by the implication of what Shirainee was asking. "I am not even allowed to drink yet."

"Love should be in the air but Naruto doesn't care. That is not cool! You are a fool! Yow Naruto! Bakayaro, konoyaro."  
"Octopops!"

"OH WELL!" Shirainee said louder than what was necessary, opening her arms addressing everyone in the room. "There you have it! I have no other secrets to spill." She turned to her cousins, "You, you, you, you, you, and you... Make sure everyone is having fun. Me? I am going to bed."

She turned to leave. She had only walked a few steps when her knees buckled. Iruka, Guy, and other single male ninjas raced to catch her but they were not faster than Kakashi.

Without a backward glance, he carried Shirainee to her room. Half-way to her room, he stiffened when Shirainee took a deep breath to smell him.

"Now I understand why some people drink. It can be a little liberating. You do things you don't do normally and can blame it on sake." She ended her statement by sniffing him again.

_Why is my heart beating loudly? What is this emotion I am feeling?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Concocting Chaos**

"So what do you think Shizune?"

"Tsunade-sama! I don't think it is appropriate to bet over this."

The Hokage wiggled her brows at her assistant. "Let me have some fun and humor me, what do you think? Who will she marry?"

Shizune thought hard and consider all the bachelor ninjas in the village.

"In my opinion, there is a higher chance that she will choose Iruka-san. Iruka has a very strong bond with Naruto-kun. She will treat Naruto-kun's opinion with high regard and choose Iruka-san."

Tsunade was laughing inside, sure that victory is on her side this time.

"Shizune, Shizune, Shizune... You have so much more to learn. This time I will win this bet and it won't be a bad omen."

"What do you mean? Who will she marry in your opinion then?"  
Before Tsunade can answer, their conversation was interrupted by someone - Shirainee herself.

* * *

He is drenched in sweat but he kept on digging. The hole is already as deep as his height but he could not stop shoveling.

"Oi!" a male voice called out from the edge of the hole he is digging. "You don't have to torture yourself, Kakashi, you idiot."

He smiled and ignored the name-calling. He wouldn't tolerate anyone calling him an idiot except his friend and teammate, who in his own opinion, is the real idiot between them two.

"Who said I am torturing myself?"

"Admit it! You are too scarred from your past that you worry too much about the future. Can't you just live and enjoy your present?"

"I don't know what you're saying."

Another voice chimed in and joined their conversation.

"Why do you keep on digging Kakashi?"

He looked up to see a female's smiling face.

He did not answer and went back to what he was doing. His shovel is gone so he continued digging using his bare hands."

"Oi! What are you looking for?"

Kakashi ignored his question and dug faster. Someone slapped his shoulder so he looked back to find out who it is.

"Go away, you are disturbing what I'm doing, Obito."

"Stop burying it."

He is holding his shovel once again but he is now putting the dirt back to the hole he just dug.

"It is easy for you to say because you are already dead."

That might have angered his teammates because they simultaneously pushed him into a hole, deeper than the one he had dug.

"Just accept your feelings and stop denying it! Don't you dare die and be our third-wheel."

Kakashi woke with a start from the recurring dream he had been having for almost a week now. He did not need to look up the meaning of this dream from the dream dictionary he bought four days ago. He bought the book the second time he had the same dream.

"Obito, why do you need to keep bothering me even after death? You even asked Rin's help in pestering me.

He read in the book that recurring dreams signifies the need to acknowledge something in his waking life that he kept on ignoring. Digging with a shovel means he needs to search for something meaningful that will complete his life. Digging with his bare hands means his immediate need to expose his emotions. Burying something means trying to hide or deny his real emotions. The only part of his dream that is confusing him is falling into a hole.

Falling into a hole can mean being confronted by issues he has not experienced or it can also mean surrendering to what is inevitable and beyond his control.

He asked himself why is he being stubborn? What is he afraid of? Rejection? Being alone again after experiencing being with someone? Failure? Being not strong enough and incapable of protecting the person he loves?

He looked at the clock on his bedside table and jumped. He will be late for his meeting with the Hokage. He received a note last night to pack for a mission and go to the Hokage's office for further details.

* * *

"I don't have to tell you things that have nothing to do with you!"

He was about to knock when he heard the Hokage screaming. There could be only two people who could be in the receiving end of this kind of tone: Naruto or Konohamaru - the two persistent ninjas in Konoha who do not know when to stop bothering the Hokage.

"What do you mean it has nothing to do with me, Baa-chan? You know, she is my cousin. Just tell me where you sent her and what mission you gave her and I will be out of your hair."

_Ahh... Naruto._

"Your cousin is a trained ninja. She will be fine. Now get out of my office and go meet Sakura in the hospital! Have your arm check. Kakashi is here and I need to give him details about his mission."

He took that as his cue to enter. Naruto looked relieved to see him for whatever reason. His agitated expression shifted into surprised before finally settling to a relaxed one. That puzzled him a bit. Naruto has been very hard to read recently.

"Fine! I will stop bothering you. But you know I will never forgive you if nee-chan gets hurt!"

He knows that Naruto directed that statement to Tsunade-sama but he also felt included in his warning.

After Naruto went out of the room, the Hokage handed him a piece of paper containing the details of his mission.

"Hidden Hot Water Village? Yugakure? What am I going to do there? Isn't that a peaceful village?"

"That is exactly what this new gang of shinobi wants us to think. What I heard is that they are going to meet in that village and kidnap a lady from a prominent family. I want you to pretend like you are in Yugakure for a vacation and blend in. This is your accommodation details. You have to escort the lady safely to Konoha. "

She handed him a piece of paper confirming his booking in an inn with the room number.

"This has been already paid."

His gut feeling is telling him that there is something suspicious about this mission.

"A team of chunin can accomplish this mission, Hokage-sama. Why do I have to go?"

He saw a trickle of sweat slid from Tsunade's forehead to her brows. Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"Are you questioning me and my authority? Why don't you just assume the position of Hokage? Then you can do whatever the hell you want."

_Oh no! Not this conversation again. _

Before Tsunade could indulge in the topic of him replacing her as the Hokage, he directed back the conversation to his current mission.

"Do you have a picture of this lady?"

"No. The- the lady is very shy and doesn't like being photographed. She is checked in the same inn. Her name is Shiho."

He scanned the itinerary from the hotel. "If I am just escorting the lady back here in Konoha, why am I booked to stay in the inn for two nights and three days?"

"Shiho and her attendant are staying in Yugakure to relax a little bit before heading to Konoha. I want you to use the extra days and nights to relax and reflect on what you wanna do in your life."

He resisted the urge to sigh, which is becoming a habit of late.

"If that is all, Hokage-sama, I will be off so I can reach the village late evening or tomorrow at dawn."

Tsunade did not answer and focused her attention to the stack of papers on her desk. He took that as a sign that he was dismissed.

_Shiho huh? That name means "will" "resolved" "protect". _

* * *

**A/N: **The dream interpretation in this chapter is a mix of the actual interpretation from various dream dictionaries and my intended meaning as the giver of this dream to Kakashi. ^.^


	11. Chapter 11

**Kakashi's Resolution: The Will to Protect**

_The waxing quarter moon, half covered in darkness and the other half illuminated, dominated this midnight blue sky. I used to walk around our village at night after dinner. I used to follow the waning and the waxing of the moon. Now, I don't even want to have the time or the energy to observe the moon... I feel like the moon right now. My heart is full of confusion. My sorrow is threatening to devour my heart. Why am I still alive? Why am I still here? Sacrificing my life for the sake of my village would be a worthy way to exit this world. _

Shirainee kept walking through the woods. She was on her way back to her rented room. She could not fall asleep so she decided to take a walk and gaze at the starlit sky. She regretted asking the Hokage permission to take some time away from the village, to take a break from constantly being surrounded by people demanding her time and attention. Now that she is alone with her thoughts, the loneliness that she buries every day deep within her heart and the uncertainties she tries to shove at the back of her mind are resurfacing.

_What is the point of training to be a kunoichi if I cannot put my skills to good use. I am like a dull and rusty sword. Forged and sharpened but never used. _

She looked at the stars and focused her attention to the brightest one.

_Father, I know you said you want me to marry a ninja from Konoha but I know that you also want me to follow my heart... I think we will have both of our wishes come true. _

"It's dangerous for a lone woman to walk this late at night. Let me escort you back to your room."

She halted her steps, shocked that she did not notice anyone following her.

_Am I that distracted?_

A tall man emerged from the shadows created by the trees. This was the same man who bought her a drink during dinner, a drink she rejected causing this man to insult her. The restaurant was crowded and the owner asked this man to leave because he was making a scene.

"I can pay for my own meal and drink, thank you very much." Those were her words to this man which caused his anger.

"Let see if you still have your arrogance now that there are no people around to interfere."

She was contemplating her mode of defense when the man suddenly slammed at her. He looks like a civilian but his speed signifies otherwise.

_I am really a rusty sword - useless. _

* * *

_I knew it. _

That was what Kakashi thought when he saw who is staying in the room adjacent to his. He arrived later than what he intended because his steps for some reason were slower. His mind constantly wandered off on his way here and he would find himself stopping and looking at the horizon. He doesn't know what the future brings or if he can protect the people of Konoha so they can have a bright tomorrow. His mind is full of uncertainties and insecurities but he realized just now that he is attracted to Shirainee - without a doubt.

"Do I deserve her? Can I protect her?" He repeatedly asked himself those questions while on his way to Yugakure.

When he checked in, he stole a glance on the guest logbook to find out what room Shiho is in. It was empty when he inspected it after showering in his room. He heard the occupant of the room returned after sunset. He was trying to listen to what was happening next door. It does seem like Shiho occupies the next room alone. Her attendant must be staying in another room.

He could just come over to her room and introduce himself. It is a mission after all. She must be expecting him. His gut, on the other hand, is telling him to protect her covertly for now. He was just about to spy on her to see what she looks like when he heard her bedroom door open. He went out of his room through the window to follow her and his eyes widened in shock though he already got an inkling that Shiho was just pseudonym given to Shirainee.

The surrounding noise was muted in his ears. He could only hear his rapid heartbeat clearly while staring at the woman who has been occupying his mind. He shook himself out of his stupor and followed Shirainee into the woods at the foot of the mountain.

He kept his distance and observed Shirainee from afar. He could feel his heart in his throat as he stared at her figure basked in what little light the moon emits. She was looking up, gazing at the moon, her unguarded facial expression showing the loneliness he sometimes gleamed. This time though, it was not just a flash. She let her sadness show, not bothering to mask it.

She was not wearing her usual attire: a white dress accentuated with blue and gold sash or belt. Tonight, she was wearing a duck egg blue yukata with white flower prints, primrose yellow obi with red petals design and a navy haori (kimono jacket). He thought she is beautiful the first time he saw her that afternoon they learned that Naruto has a cousin but tonight she is breathtaking. Tonight he would describe Shirainee as iridescent. Despite sadness being evident on her face, she is still iridescent.

"It's dangerous for a lone woman to walk this late at night. Let me escort you back to your room."

_What? Where did this man come from? Why didn't I notice him before? Did I become so weak that I cannot even detect another presence?_

"Let see if you still have your arrogance now that there are no people around to interfere."

The intruder slammed into Shirainee and pinned her to the tree with his body, his hands imprisoning Shirainee's wrists. From his vantage point, Kakashi could see that the man was almost chest to chest with Shirainee. This scene made Kakashi see red. Grabbing a kunai from his back pouch he propelled himself forward to where Shirainee and this unknown male were standing. He put his weapon between his lips and used both hands to grab the man's wrists, pulling him away from her.

Kakashi's actions were uncalculated when he pinned the bastard's hands above his head on the tree next to the one where Shirainee stood paralyzed. The man's agonized scream pierced the silent night after Kakashi secured his hands with a single kunai that was resting between his lips seconds ago.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH SHIRAINEE WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!"

Kakashi always keeps his cool during combat and missions. He always approaches enemies with a clear head... Not tonight. It was as if a stranger had taken over his body. He kept punching the guy's face even though Kakashi could see that the bastard's about to lose consciousness.

A dainty hand covered his fist, halting his movements.

"Kakashi-san, enough," she sounded shaken, whether from the shock of being assaulted or from witnessing his violent behavior, he doesn't know

He looked at the pair of gloves covered in blood. It took him a few seconds to realized he is looking at his own hands. "I think I went too far."

He breathed in and out to stabilize his heartbeat and to calm his mind. "I must bring this man to the village authorities and report what happened. I must accept whatever consequences my thoughtless actions brought. I am a shinobi and this man is a civilian. I shouldn't have handled the situation this way."

He heard Shirainee sobbed. "This wouldn't have happened if I defended myself. Why am I so useless?"

He turned to look at her. Her body is shaking and racked with violent weeping.

Acting on impulse, he pulled her towards his body and imprisoned her in an embrace. He stiffened for a second when he felt Shirainee returned his embrace. She was still sobbing but she seemed to have calmed down a bit. His body relaxed, welcoming Shirainee's closeness.

_It is okay for you to be weak. I will work hard to be strong enough for the both of us. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Foreign Feelings**

Kakashi gave up reading his favorite chapter in Icha-icha Tactics (Chapter 3) and decided to go out for a night stroll. Usually, he would be too absorbed in his book to think about anything else but he had been distracted all day - well since Shirainee and he arrived in Konoha yesterday morning.

They brought the man who assaulted Shirainee to the authorities of Yukagure and found out that he was a former ninja who decided to retire and lead a civilian life. This is a normal occurrence. Even in Konoha, a lot of ninja decided to lead a civilian life, even those from old ninja clans like Hyuuga and Nara.

Kakashi was not charged with anything. He was even thanked for dealing with the man citing that it was not the first time he assaulted a woman.

Shirainee and he enjoyed the rest of their stay in the village. He learned that the attendant that was supposed to be with Shirainee is actually a summoned female eagle that Shirainee rode to reach Yugakure. His presence in the Hidden Hot Water Village was a surprise to her. He was suspicious about this mission in the first place but for the life of him, he could not guess the Hokage's intention for her to go to this extent to give him and Shirainee an opportunity to spend time together and get to know each other.

Instead of sharing this information to Shirainee, he made up a story about passing by the village after his mission to relax before heading back to Konoha.

They had breakfast the morning after the incident in the woods. They went their separate ways afterward to soak in the onsen but met once again for lunch and dinner. They did not really plan to have their meals together. It was as if they were very in sync.

He had restful sleep during those nights he stayed in Yugakure. His recurring dream had stopped. He must have

resolved whatever issue or emotion he was trying to suppress.

This morning, he was in a meeting with the feudal lords and the village council. He was still trying to appeal Sasuke's release. Though he hasn't officially taken the position of the Hokage yet, he is becoming proactive in taking bigger missions and making decisions for the future of Konoha. It has been decided even before the war began that once Tsunade stepped down as the Hokage, Kakashi will inevitably replace her.

During the afternoon, he went to the Hotate compound to update Naruto and Sakura about the outcome of the meeting. He knew that both of his former students will be in the compound. Sakura has been spending a lot of time reading the Hotate's private archive. She has been diligently researching about human psychology and Shirainee's great grandparents had documented extensive research about a subject Sakura is interested in. Naruto is still trying to finish reading the Uzumaki Fuinjutsu volumes.

The scenes he witnessed this afternoon was almost comical. Naruto, instead of being confined in his room reading, was asking Shirainee to attend to his **favorite **teacher Iruka who sought advice about herbs for cooking. Then Sakura interrupted Shirainee's short lesson about herbs and asked Naruto's cousin to tend to Yamato's broken wrist - which Kakashi suspects, was Sakura's doing. She could have easily healed that wrist but why bother Shirainee to do it?

Sakura and Naruto almost dragged him away from the greenhouse and led him inside the house. He doesn't want to think that Naruto and his friends were intentionally distancing Shirainee from him but that is how he feels. Naruto did not look too pleased yesterday when he saw him and Shirainee got off Hiro, Shirainee's summoned eagle. Even Sakura has this emotion in her eyes that he could not read but he knows it is far from pleased.

He doesn't understand what is everyone's deal. He did not act perversely towards Shirainee the night of Naruto's birthday party. He carried her to her bedroom and that was it. Besides, how can he do anything inappropriate when Sakura and the other kunoichi in her batch burst into Shirainee's room and ushered him out. Even when they were alone in Yugakure (when he had a lot of opportunities to take advantage of Shirainee), he has been a total gentleman! He has so much respect for Shirainee.

The weird vibes he was feeling from Naruto and Sakura disappeared as soon as he brought up what happened in the meeting. They talked for a long time and discussed how they could finally convince the higher-ups to release the other member of Team 7.

As soon as they finalized their next course of action, Naruto strongly hinted that he should go home and rest his "old body". Unfortunately for Naruto and fortunately for Kakashi, Kuroshin barged in the living room with a note from Shirainee asking him to stay for dinner. He was trying so hard not to smile and casually accepted the invitation.

Usually, whenever he feels restless he would end up in front of the Memorial Stone. Somehow, he ended up in front of the Hotate property. This is where his feet took him.

_Uhhmmm... I think I got it bad. _

He had decided that he won't deny his feelings to himself anymore. He might as well embrace whatever it is he is feeling towards Shirainee.

He felt happy that he was invited to stay for dinner. He was swelling with pride than none of the "vultures" (Shirainee's not-so-subtle suitors) got the privilege he had.

The Hotate girls were very talkative and the males were rather tolerant of the noise at the dinner table. They were "casually interrogated" why they came back to the village together. He let Shirainee do the talking. She repeated his story about dropping by the Hidden Hot Water Village after completing a mission nearby.

He was looking at his bowl of rice intently when he felt Naruto stared at him. He knows that Naruto did not buy that story. He saw Kakashi in the Hokage office after all before he left for Yugakure. Naruto is dense but he is not that stupid.

When Shirainee mentioned being harassed by a former ninja, tension filled the room. He could feel how enraged the people in the room about what happened and they only heard Shirainee's filtered version. She did not go into detail on how that bastard's filthy hands touched her wrists and how indecently close he was holding her. She finished her story by thanking her for the nth time.

"You don't have to keep thanking me."

"Oh my!How romantic!" exclaimed one of the youngest set of twins, either Yumiko or Yuriko.

During dinner, he was surprised to learn that they are only twelve years old. They are taller than the other children of their age. They also have an air of maturity that children their age do not have. Whenever they interact with their older cousins though, they relax and just act like silly children who love to tease and exasperate their elders.

Shirainee was blushing because they kept teasing her and kept calling him their Onee-sama's hero.

"If I were you nee-chan I'll marry Iruka-sensei. I know him and I know that he will be a good husband and a father."

He tried to not take offense on what Naruto said and the timing of when he said it.

_What about me? _Kakashi wanted to ask but instead, he said, "What about Guy?"

The male Hotates gave him an are-you-serious look with the youngest male Hiroki flashing him the trademark _Nice Guy Pose_.

After that, everyone stated their opinion, quite forcefully, on who should Shirainee marry. The twin brother and sister Hiroki and Hiromi both agreed that Yamato is the best. Keiji (yes, Kakashi was certain it was Keiji) talked about how cool it would be if Genma and Shirainee end up together.

"Hmmm... Keiji-san, I think you and Genma would get along well. You sort of have similar personalities."

"You think so, Kakashi-san?"

"Ah no no no no no! I still think Iruka-sensei is the best. It is enough that you are nee-chan's cousin Keiji-niichan. She doesn't want to marry someone who would remind her of her cousin you know." Naruto turned to Keiji's twin brother. "What do you think nii-chan?"

Everyone kept their mouth shut and waited for what Keichi has to say. Kakashi could see that they value Keichi's opinion as much as Shirainee. He doesn't think it is because he is the second eldest one but it is because Keichi rarely opens his mouth. So when he does, they take his word as the truth and consider Keichi's opinion precious.

"It does not matter who onee-sama likes to marry. What matters is who will make her happy. Shirainee-onee sama is a very intelligent lady and she deserves someone who could match her intellectually."

He noticed Shirainee's eyes lit up as if she realized something from what Keichi said. He is curious. Shirainee had been listening to her cousins' discussions but she neither agreed nor disagreed, which slightly irritated him. He could not read her thoughts about the topic of conversation. He wanted to know what she thinks and who she likes among the males "nominated" by her cousins.

"What are you saying, niichan? Iruka sensei is very smart!"

"Oi! Genma is an elite ninja. He wouldn't be one if he is stupid!"

_I don't believe I am stupid either, _is what Kakashi wanted to say but instead he decided to speak for his rival Guy and former subordinate Yamato. "You really have to get to know Guy and Yamato better. They are not stupid either. Furthermore, they both have unique jutsus."

"We agree! Yamato for the win!" Yamato's champions exclaimed simultaneously.

"Hey, Keichi-niisan, who do you think Shirainee-oneesama should choose?"

"Well, Yuriko-chan..."

_How the heck could he tell which one is it?_

Everyone was waiting for Keichi's next words.

"You know that when I play I always bet for the winning odds or only move my pieces in fail-safe positions."

"Yeah yeah brother, we know that you beat the shogi genius Shikamaru. No need to brag! Get to the point!"

Keichi smirked at his brother then looked at everyone in the room. When he has this expression on his face, it is impossible to tell him apart from his playful twin.

"I think I know who Oneesama likes and I choose that man for her as well."

He looked at Keichi and Shirainee back and forth. He could see a silent communication happening between the two that was broken by Yumiko (since Keichi called the other sister Yuriko, Kakashi could finally tell who is who).

"Stop that nii-san, oneesama! I hate it when you two do that! We cannot know what you two are thinking! Who is it Keichi-niisan?"

"It is Iruka-sensei, right nii-chan?"

Keichi looked at Naruto, then stared at him.

"Well, where is the fun in revealing what I know? I would like to keep the suspense going."

Kakashi did not know he was holding his breath until the very second he exhaled after Keichi said that.

Maybe that is the reason he is feeling restless that not even reading his favorite Icha-icha chapter could shake. He looked at the gate of the Hotate compound and was about to walk back home when he heard the gate being opened, revealing a slim figure he knows well. Shirainee did not seem to notice him perched on a tree.

He decided to follow her and found himself at the construction site of the Hokage mansion. He watched Shirainee silently, making sure that she's unaware of his presence by masking his aura.

She made seven clones then they went to where the construction materials were stored. Hours passed since Shirainee and her clones started laying out tiles on the lobby of the Hokage tower. He could see that Shirainee used different colored tiles, mostly green. He was mesmerized just watching her so focused on what they were doing. He looked at the large wall clock installed exactly in the middle of the lobby's accent wall.

_Oh, that's how late it is. Nah, more like how early it is. _

He decided to finally approach Shirainee. "It's three in the morning," he jerked his head to the direction of the clock.

He was just ignored. He approached the real one, the one he has been watching closely.

"Hey, why are you here at this hour?"

"I can't sleep," she answered without looking at him and instead looked at what they have been working on. "It's done. Let us go home and wait for Hiroki and Hiromi's reaction."

He looked at her handiwork and his jaw dropped. He was watching her work but not really looking at what she was doing. He thought she was just laying tiles. She actually created a floor mosaic art. This is beyond impressive. He did not see her consult any plan or blueprint while she was working.

_Hang on! This picture is familiar. _

"This is what you see when you lay under the most impressive tree in the eastern forest. Don't you find it mood-lifting when you see the sun peeking through the tree branches? Sometimes I would go there and lay under this tree, waiting for the sun to rise."

"Sugoi, you did this just from retrieving the image from your memory."

She shrugged. "I have seen it countless of times." She dispelled jutsu and her clones disappeared. She closed her eyes, probably exhaustion hitting her at once. He grabbed her right arm gently just in case she swayed or faint.

He felt a slight disappointment when she removed his hand but in an instant also felt butterflies in his stomach when she held hands with him instead. They walked silently like that.

_This feels weird. My hand feels tingly. _

He eyed their joined hands. His hand is too big and masculine compare to Shirainee's small and delicate looking one. It's also soft compare to his rough ones.

"I moisturized."

"What?" he asked really confused.

"You're wondering why my hand is soft right? I moisturized that's why."

_I indeed noticed that your hand is soft but... DO I LOOK LIKE SOMEONE WHO CARES ABOUT MOISTURIZING? I was wondering why do I feel this way holding hands with you._

**A/N: **Hi readers! I hope you can analyze and get to know the other OCs' personality in this chapter based on their dialogue and how they use honorifics or suffixes. I could just drop name suffixes and just translate them (example: sama- lady; niisan/niichan - big brother) but based on my reading experience with Naruto translated novels, a lot of things are lost and different Japanese honorifics reveal a lot about the personality, relationship and level of closeness between characters.


	13. Chapter 13

**What He Learned from Icha-Icha Tactics**

He needed a break. The meeting he had just attended exhausted him. He was informed that the carving of his image on the Hokage rock will start tomorrow. Since it has been decided that he will be Lady Tsunade's successor, they are all pushing him to officially take the position immediately, especially the Fifth. She has been saying that she longs to retire. She has been persuading him to decide on his inauguration date.

_There is no real hurry at this point. The world is at peace right now. There is no urgency in taking the Hokage position. Besides, I am not ready yet. I don't think I can be the father of Konoha yet. _

Once his Hokage monument is complete, it might confuse people about who is really in charge of the village.

_I'll cross the bridge when I get there. Once I am inaugurated as the Hokage, there is no turning back. And right now I am not sure if I am strong enough to protect the whole village._

He kept on walking with hurried steps. He wanted to see someone who could make him feel at ease. He also needs to tell her something but he would gladly see her without having any excuse to do so.

_A lot has happened today. Who would have thought that people from other villages would gather at the gate demanding entrance and a meeting with Naruto? _

They had to resolve this problem early in the morning. People flocked from other villages demanding to see the Konoha war hero. At first, there were only a handful of people dropping by Konoha just to get a glimpse of Naruto. Lately, though, the number of visitors increased together with the number of people wanting to immigrate in Konoha. They had no choice but to barricade the gate and keep these visitors out. There were just too many of them.

Before he arrived at his destination, he was intercepted by the council's messenger. They had finally decided what their decision about his plea on Sasuke's case.

* * *

Shirainee was just heading back from hanging out under her favorite tree when she felt Kakashi nearby. She doesn't know how she could tell but ever since they got back from Yugakure, she could tell whenever he is near.

_It must be what my grandfather mentioned before, sensing chakra signatures... but as far as I know, I don't have that technique though. Could it be that I unconsciously registered his chakra signature in my system?_

She was nearing the Konoha gate now and could see three people standing by the gate. She could also see Kuroshin who is about to approach her. Kuroshin would always look for her when it is almost time for breakfast and she is not yet back in the house. She lost track of time while laying under her favorite tree, thinking about the changes in her life ever since they left her village. This man in front of her eyes is one of the welcome changes in her life.

She saw that Kakashi and Sakura were talking to an unknown man with a spiky jet black hair. Kuroshin was about to turn towards her direction but changed his mind and approached the trio instead. He rubbed the stranger's leg. She could see that Kakashi, Sakura, and this guy were talking about something serious. She approached the group so she could collect her cat and go home.

She had a glimpse of the man's eyes and what she saw made her feel a pang of pain in her heart. As someone trained in the art of healing, she wanted to alleviate whatever suffering this man's soul must be feeling. She crouched down to pick up Kuroshin who was still rubbing his face on the man's leg.

"Pardon me for the interruption, I will just get my cat and go." she paused a little bit and turned towards the man. "You must be a good person because Kuroshin claimed you as his friend, rubbing his scent on you."

The man just stared at her, looking baffled if not a little upset by what she said. She was surprised when Kuroshin jumped down from her embrace and went back to what he was doing.

_He must be feeling the sadness emitting from this guy... Hang on! I think I've seen this guy before. _

"Oh well, I'll leave you three."

"Hang on, Shirainee," Kakashi held her right hand, stopping her. "Let me introduce you to the other member of Team 7. This is Sasuke."

She looked at their clasped hand for a second and trying to remain composed, she faced the man introduced as Sasuke.

"Aha! I knew you looked familiar! Right! I saw your team's picture in Naruto's room."

Silence. There was no reaction from the guy named Sasuke.

_Now, isn't he a little rude?_

She looked at Sakura. And Sakura has the same facial expression as the other guy. They are both looking at her and Kakashi's joined hands.

She blushed profusely and stepped away from the group.

"Well, nice to meet you Sasuke-kun. See you later, guys! Kuroshin, let's go."

She turned her back from them so sharply, dust rose from the ground. She did not bother looking back to see if Kuroshin is following.

* * *

_Finally, I got to have some free time!_

Tsunade-sama and the other kages kept him busy. He has to do the paper works though he is not formally introduced as the new Hokage. He feels that that is cheating on the Godaime's part.

He had to screen and approve a number of citizen application. He was also approached by the male Hotate twins who have a proposal they want to present to the leaders of the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Well, they approached Lady Tsunade first but the Godaime passed the decision making to him.

He had arranged for the other Kage to visit Konoha and have a face to face conference for the presentation. He really believes that what the Keiji and Keichi propose will help strengthen the relationship and the connectivity of the allied nations.

Kakashi hopped from roof to roof. This time he had decided to take the non-conventional way to the Hotate compound. He doesn't want to be intercepted again. He must see her this time.

The front of the Hotate residence looked so lively it almost reminded him of a circus. Naruto and his classmates were hanging out once again, huddled in one corner of the garden. He could hear Ino, Hinata, and Sakura talking about cosmetics. He has not been around only for a few days and he was surprised by how the situation was getting out of hand.

Shirainee was on her way to the group of young ninjas carrying large baskets of food. He was about to help her when Might Guy beat him to it. Iruka appeared too and carried the other one. The two were smiling so unnaturally wide.

"I can carry this basket while wheeling my chair!" And to prove the truth behinds his words, he did just that, carrying a basket in one hand while maneuvering his wheelchair with the other.

Not to be out-shine, Iruka carried the basket using his left-hand pinky.

"Sensei!" Lee cheered his mentor. "You showed them who's better."

"Sir Iruka looks so manly! Don't you think so, nee-chan?" Naruto nudged his cousin.

A vein in his head was about to pop with these idiots antics. And as if all the other ninjas have "Shirainee radar" the placed was starting to be infested with her admirers. They were all trying to fight for Shirainee's attention.

"I thought only females are troublesome," Shikamaru said. "Why do I have to see this same scenario almost every day?"

_Every day huh? _

"I am sure you are all tired from working all day so I brought you snacks guys," Shirainee addressed everyone.

_Aha! So this is why this group of youths keeps hanging out here. They get to have free snacks. _

"I thought that's only for us," whined Choji. "Once again, we have to share all of them. Next time, we get inside and lock the gate."

Everyone fought for a piece of Shirainee's rice cake and at the same time everyone's battling for her attention.

_This is really irritating. _His thoughts were reflected in his eyes. _And I agree with Shikamaru, this is troublesome. _

He recalled what Lee said just a few minutes ago. "Show them who's better."

He recalled a particular scene from the book he read countless of times that is very relevant to his situation right now (Icha-Icha Tactics Chapter VI- the Alpha of the Pack). With a determined stride, he strode towards Shirainee who was at the center of the circle her admirer formed.

Everyone looked at him when he positioned himself beside Shirainee. It was suddenly quiet. Even the younger ninjas who were chatting merrily fell silent. He looked at each of them briefly but with eyes saying, "do not challenge me." He held Shirainee's right hand in his left, raised them so everyone can see before intertwining their fingers.

He heard gasps then silence. Guy suddenly cried and exclaimed, "That is my rival's youthful love! How can I go against that silent but passionate declaration! I CONCEDE KAKASHI! I give up! GIVE UP!"

He led Shirainee away from the suitor infested place still holding her hand and they entered one of the greenhouses in the compound.

_That should be enough to make my feelings clear right?_


	14. Chapter 14

**A Surprise Reunion**

She feels nervous today though she had plenty of time to prepare for this day. Today is the inauguration of the new Hokage Tower which her cousins helped designed and built. Kakashi informed her that Kages from allied villages and the Konoha political leaders will be present too. The Fire Daimyo had specially requested to meet the Hotate family today after the building inauguration.

There are other families who chose to immigrate and reestablish their roots in Konoha after the war but the daimyo expressed interest in meeting only her family. The other families did not pack their previous house after all. The feudal lord must have heard how she had packed their old compound and was impressed by it.

_Or the political leaders must be suspicious and want to gauge whether we are a threat to the village or not. _

She offered to host an afternoon tea banquet to the visitors, Kages included. It says one thirty-two on the clock and she is getting more and more nervous as the time ticks by. Guests will be arriving at two. It is not the first time that she organized a banquet. She would help her mother organized banquets back in the Habu Village. They would host banquets or feasts and invite all the villagers whenever there is a cause for celebration like abundant harvests, profitable sales or successful difficult childbirth.

This is not the first time and yet it feels like it is. It is the first time that she took fully in-charge. Her mother is not here to guide her. It was just her, Yuriko, and Yumiko. Keiji and Keichi informed her that they plan to propose a wireless communication system they invented to the Kages. Hiroki and Hiromi both had to be present during the ribbon cutting ceremony because they will also be introduced as the architects of the new Hokage Tower.

_Hokage Tower... Kakashi as the Hokage... _

She is also nervous because she would be seeing Kakashi again. Recalling their previous conversation, Shirainee's heart beat rapidly. Kakashi had informed her that he started taking charge of some of the Hokage's responsibility. He has not fully accepted the role yet and he is yet to be inaugurated into office. For him to tell her this intimate detail about his life made her feel important to him.

They haven't seen nor talked to each other for months and she still does not know what she is to Kakashi. He didn't explain the meaning of his actions and she was afraid to ask. His gestures tell her he has feelings for her but she needs verbal confirmation. She learned from the past that assumptions are often incorrect. Wondering about what she is to Kakashi has been torturing her. Good thing she has tons of things to keep her occupied during the day.

_These guests are important people. I must show them hospitality and prove to them that I can be a worthy member of this village... that my family can be a great asset to Konoha. _

She wondered if that is really the only reason or is it because maintaining a good relationship with these people is important to Kakashi, especially when he formally accepts his position someday.

Kakashi tried to dissuade her from hosting this banquet saying she doesn't need to trouble herself. She could just meet the Feudal Lord and the Council at the Hokage Tower but she insisted on having this elaborate afternoon tea. In a way, she wants to show off her heritage. This is her pride, her home. She also claimed that she is doing that as Naruto's only living relative. He will be the Hokage someday after all.

When she remained stubborn, Kakashi suggested that he would shoulder part of the cost but she refused. It is not like she could not afford to lavish on food and drinks.

She checked her reflection one more time. She is wearing traditional layered robes suitable for spring. Her outer robe was mainly blue gradient embroidered with an image, the view of Habu village in spring from the highest point of the Futago mountains. Her wide gold sash has cherry blossom prints, matching the design on a small fan-like accessory on her hair. Her Okasama would be proud of how regal she looks right now.

"Onee-sama, Kei brothers and Hiro siblings are here!" the twins sing-song from below using their invented collective name for the other twins in their family. "Is there anything else we need to prepare."

She took a deep breath and braced herself. If the twins are here, their guests must be on their way too.

* * *

Kakashi thought that the Hotate cousins were overdressed when they showed up for the inauguration of the new Hokage Tower. The public witnessed the ribbon cutting ceremony but only the Konoha political leaders and the other Kages and their entourage were allowed inside the building. The first thing that their guests noticed is the floor mosaic art Shirainee created.

"This is so impressive!" the Fire daimyo's nephew exclaimed.

The daimyo introduced his nephew earlier and said that he named him as his successor. The man spent most of his youth traveling, seeing the world.

_He might become a better Feudal Lord than his uncle if he observed closely the lives of the people from the places he had been. His eyes might be open to the harsh reality of the world, unlike most daimyo that is far detached from reality. _

"Who made this? I know someone who does mosaic art as well."

He looked at Hiroki and Hiromi, who both displayed displeased expressions before masking it and answered the question.

"Our Oneesama made this one. Apparently, this is her favorite view here in Konoha."

"It was not in the original plan but she thought the lobby needs "a little pizzazz!" according to her," Hiromi supplied to what her brother said with a smile. It may appear like a smile but looking up close Kakashi could see that she was gritting her teeth.

"Oh, Naruto's cousin did this?" the daimyo asked. "This is very impressive."

They proceeded to the largest conference room with a large monitor. It was time for Keiji and Keichi's presentation. They talked about how village leaders can communicate via wireless device within seconds without the aid of any sensor type ninja. They explained how the device would work and how they would install it so communications will be quicker and easier.

"We believe that this is what our future needs. With the development of this technology, you can talk to each other within an instant, without any third party listening or exchange messages to each other without worries that someone else might intercept it.

The other village kages and their escorts asked the twins questions about the technology they had developed. Questions about the installation process, costs, and the device needed were asked one after the other. Keichi and Keiji answered them clearly and comprehensively. With both twins having serious and professional expression, he could not tell which one is Keichi or Keiji again.

The Hotate twins left them to give them privacy to deliberate everything that they had seen and heard at that point.

"This new Hokage building is very impressive," the Tsuchikage commented after they discussed the pros and cons of installing a wireless system of communication. "It was built very quickly too."

"Well, Yuriko and Yumiko have a very organized system of constructing this one," Lady Tsunade said. She showed off the modern features of the room that they were in, pressing buttons here and there, turning devices on and off. "They're not yet twenty years old and yet they are experts in their field.

"Say, is it really true that she packed their whole property and unpacked it here in Konoha?"

"Yes, Tsuchikage-dono, we have been there."

"Really, what did you do there Kazekage."

Gaara looked like he swallowed a sour pill. Admitting that he was invited to a party while some of them were not might get a little awkward, not to mention complicated especially if they reported it as an official diplomatic business.

"Well... I visited Naruto months ago to see how his arm was doing and I was invited by his cousin to stay for dinner."

"Really?" The Mizukage was eyeing Gaara trying to judge the truthfulness of his words.

He decided to rescue the Kazekage. It was fortunate that Lord Bee was not there. He is not one for telling lies and he might have put the Kazekage in a very rough situation by rapping about the birthday party.

"Oh and speaking of dinner and food, we must get going so we won't be late. We are expected in the Hotate compound at two."

_The sooner we go there, the sooner I see her. _

"Aren't we imposing? To prepare afternoon tea for all of us, won't it be too much to ask? There are many of us."

"I told her she didn't need to but she insists saying that Naruto will be the Hokage someday and she must show you hospitality even before that."

"Sounds like something someone related to Naruto would say," commented Kankuro. "Well, I had fun last time we were there. I am anticipating the afternoon tea banquet she had prepared."

"Haaa... It sounds like you did more than have dinner the last time you were there," Kurotsuchi, the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, commented sounding as suspicious as the Mizukage.

Gaara fell back behind purposely so he could give his brother a light kick on his backside before exiting the conference room.

When they arrived inside the Hotate compound, the guests looked at the buildings in the property. Kakashi's heartbeat doubled its pace. He has been looking forward to this day for months. He has been swamped with work that he did not even have time to reread his favorite Icha Icha series. For someone who is not yet officially in office, he is taking a lot of responsibilities. The Godaime is very sneaky.

The number of ninja in Konoha has been declining because most of the ninjas who participated in the war have either chosen to lead a civilian life or had been incapacitated to work. He has to deliberate over assigning missions and on top of that, Konoha is assigned to guard the Blood Prison this year.

"This is a very large property you allotted for someone you can consider an outsider," the daimyo commented. This irritated Kakashi.

"They did not get this land for free. They bought this," he said calmly, trying to not let his irritation reflect in his voice.

Before the daimyo could reply to Kakashi, Yuriko and Yumiko appeared to usher them inside the house. He still cannot tell who is who so he just introduced them, gesturing in their general direction.

They entered the house through the garden that Kakashi did not know exist before. He tried not to sprint ahead of the group and forced himself to slow down his steps. They entered the same room where they celebrated Naruto's birthday but this time the sliding doors leading outside were left open to let a gentle summer breeze in and so they have a full view of the garden in its full glory.

Yuriko and Yumiko took their position at the end of the line their cousins formed. The Hotates bowed at the same time and simultaneously said, "We welcome you to our home."

One would think that they rehearsed this but looking at how natural and almost instinctive the kind of reception they received gives the vibe that they had done this a lot of times. His eyes automatically went to the other end of the line where the head and the eldest member of the Hotate family should be standing seeing that the others positioned themselves in chronological order of birth.

If he thought the cousins who were with them earlier were overdressed wearing layered kimonos, seeing Shirainee's outfit made him think otherwise. Her robe has a more intricate design and more volume. He felt as if he was standing in front of someone of noble birth. He almost went down to his knees to bow to her. Dressing up like this when receiving important guests must be customary to where they were from.

His mouth hung slightly open and he involuntarily held his breath. He could not hear anything but his rapid heartbeat. Their eyes met and stayed lock for a few seconds. There is happiness in her eyes as if telling him that she is glad to see him again... that she has missed him too.

_Working overtime the past few weeks is nothing if I can spend a few hours with her in the following days. _

Seeing it in slow motion, her lips started to form a smile... a smile he knows that is only for him - her smile belongs to him.

Kakashi grinned under his mask. He felt his fatigue disappeared and replaced by youthful energy he hasn't felt in years.

_Is this how it feels to have someone to come home to?_

"Shi-Shirainee-chan?"

The spell that bound Shirainee and him was broken by the heir of the Fire daimyo's voice. Shirainee abruptly looked away from him and searched the owner of the voice. Disbelief could be seen in her eyes.

"K-Kai-kun?"

Kakashi looked at Shirainee's cousin. They too looked confused. It seems that they don't know who this man is and what is his relationship to their Onee-sama. He was knocked out of the way when the man Shirainee called Kai-kun rushed towards Shirainee.

"Oi!" Keiji exclaimed when Kai clasped Shirainee's both hands. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Shirainee-chan, I looked for you for so long."

Silence fell in the room. There is no sound that can be heard except for the rocking bamboo water fountain in the garden outside.

The tension in the room was ironically broken by the daimyo's high-pitched excited voice.

"Oooohhhh! This is like a live action drama unfolding right before my very eyes," the daimyo exclaimed. "I will drag the details later from you Kai."

_Shirainee-chan? What was their relationship and why do they refer to each other with so much familiarity? _

* * *

**A/N: I had been updating previous chapters I have uploaded. I fixed the typos and grammar lapses (especially pronouns and verb tenses). My native tongue is not English and in my language, we only have gender-neutral pronouns (gender equality was strong in my pre-colonial country) for both subjective and objective cases. **

**Thanks for those who dropped reviews. You don't know how much encouragement you give me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**What's in the Tea?**

"Did he ask you to marry him, Shishi-chan?" her dad asked gently.

She looked down at her clasped hands refusing to look at her father out of shame.

"No, 'to-chan He asked me to travel and have an adventure with him."

"And what did you say?" she could hear patience in her father's voice which made her more shameful that she even considered agreeing to what Kai suggested.

"I said that you and Oka-sama will never allow it. I have responsibilities as the future head of our village."

"And what was the young man's reply?"

She dug her nails behind her palms before admitting to what he said. There is no point in lying now. She knew her father already knows how did their conversation go. He was just giving her a chance to admit the truth while testing her honesty at the same time.

"He insisted that we run away. He asked me if do I not want to be free to see the world and experience life outside our village and Sword City - the only other place I know."

Her father was silent for a few seconds before she heard his deep sigh. She braced herself for some hurtful words or cold scolding. His father has never been strict with her. She has enough rules to follow given by her mother. Her father's kindness is the reason why she was allowed to visit Yaiba City yearly to join the spring festivities. Her father provides balance in her strict upbringing, keeping her sane despite all the rules she must follow and skills she must master. And yet, she betrayed his trust by even considering running away.

"I don't blame you, my dear daughter."

That made her look up and meet his father's eyes.

There is no judgment there... only understanding.

"He must be a very attractive young man with fine qualities for you to have feelings for him," he smiled at her before his expression turned serious. "I appreciate your honesty... but listen Shishi-chan, a man who truly loves you would never ask you to abandon your village or steal you away from your family."

Her father remained silent for a moment as if carefully considering what to say next.

"Did he tell you he loves you?"

She did not reply and just lowered her gaze. In the three years that she had known Kai, and the few weeks a year that they had spent time together, he never once pronounced that he loves her. _Actions speak louder than words _was what she thought.

"This man didn't even have the decency to formally ask us, your parents for your hand in marriage," there is a hint of edginess in his voice. She heard him sighed before continuing calmly, "You are still young so it is understandable that you were deceived into believing that he reciprocates the intensity and depths of what you were feeling, but remember this Shirainee..."

She sat up straighter hearing his father using her full first name, which he rarely does.

"Experience such as this will help you learn the difference between love and lust. You are in the age where you can be easily dictated by your emotions."

Hearing her father mention the word "lust" made her blush though she had done nothing that she should feel guilty about. She forgot how perceptive her father can be. Though she didn't do anything she shouldn't, they almost did. Kai can be persuasively... seductive sometimes. She regrettably gave him her first kiss.

She knows her father is looking at her and can see her blushing.

"If a man truly loves you, he will offer to share the burden you must bear, not discard your heavy baggage you sometimes consider dear to you... even if he has to sacrifice something he holds dear like the freedom to travel to different places."

_Is Dad talking about himself? He always says that he wants to fly like the eagles. He gave up a lot when he fell in love and married my mother. _

"He will gladly give up things he holds dear because he loves you. And you Shishi-chan deserves nothing less but love."

* * *

Kai's hold on her hands was severed by Keichi, snapping her out of her reminiscing. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, with Keichi's telling her silently, _we have guests... remember, you are the head of this family. _With that silent reprimand, Shirainee stood tall - regally, and masked her shocked expression.

She clasped her hands together and bowed slightly. "Refreshments are ready," she gestured at the three rectangular tables arranged perpendicular to each other. "I hope you don't mind that the setting is a little relaxed and informal. The different kinds of tea, sweets, and snacks are on the table on the corner. Instead of having a formal tea ceremony, guests get to choose what type of tea they want to sample. I hope you will like and enjoy what we prepared."

The murmur of excitement from the guests and their anticipation could be felt in the air. This must be not what they expected. In unison, the guest formed a line to the buffet table, with the daimyo at the head asserting that he is the most important person in the room.

Different ceramic pots were lined on the table with tent cards before each pot stating the kind of tea and information about the ingredients and the brewing process. On the other corner were dessert towers where small slices of cakes and pastries were arranged. Yuriko and Yumiko started removing the glass lids that were keeping the food warm. The aroma of baked goods surrounded the room. That heightened the excitement in the room.

She took the opportunity to glance at Kakashi who hasn't budged from where he was.

"My lord, you can follow your uncle behind in the line," Keichi offered with a firm tone, standing straighter and with his taller frame compare to Kai seemed to impose his statement rather than suggest.

Kai looked at her as he moved away from her and Kakashi, following her cousin to the buffet table. She stared at Kakashi's eyes, trying to decipher what he was thinking about the brief ... well excitement, or as the daimyo had worded, the drama that had just happened. His expression was unreadable. There was no curiosity, no disappointment nor confusion.

She doesn't have to but she felt complied to explain.

"Kakashi," she uttered in her softest voice, taking absolute care not to be overheard by others. She looked at him holding his gaze, hoping he could feel the sincerity of her words. "Kai-san was an old friend... just an acquaintance now."

* * *

It is the first time that Shirainee addressed him informally, dropping the honorific she usually attaches to his name whenever they talk. Just this simple act felt so intimate, as intimate as holding her hand.

_Like what that guy just did. The guy she addressed as "Kai-kun"... might be out of habit._

He smirked slightly, remembering she has addressed the daimyo's nephew with "-San". He nodded at her indicating that he accepts her explanation though it doesn't really matter. Whatever happened in the past or whoever was in her life doesn't matter. On this point forward, what matters are the present and the future that they will have if they are both willing to build one.

The tea banquet commenced smoothly with everyone asking about the pastries and sweets served. Shirainee and her cousins acted like the perfect hosts refilling everyone's tea whenever they request it and answering everyone's questions about the food and drinks served and even the daimyo's almost rude, prying, too personal questions about her family's immigration to Konoha.

This time, Kakashi made sure that he was seated next to Shirainee, which was not an easy feat. There was a minor confusion when Shirainee moved to the end of the line instead of the center of the table designated for the Hotate family. The cousins remained standing, waiting for their Onee-sama to finish getting her food and drink before taking their usual places on the table during formal banquets such as the current occasion.

Shirainee was about to take the vacant spot in the center when he lightly touched her back, while holding a tray with his food and drink on the other, pushing her gently to the right. Without words, she understood what he wanted and went along with him, as he took the only vacant chair on the adjacent table.

The Yumiko (assuming it is Yumiko) looked at Shirainee puzzled before someone from her other side gently grabbed her elbow so she would move and take the next chair on her left. The other guests were busy eating and chatting with each other but not the daimyo's nephew - who kept looking back and forth between him and Shirainee, and Tsunade-sama - who was talking louder than what is acceptable in an afternoon tea banquet or in any kind of formal social gathering. The Godaime was telling an entertaining story while looking at him from time to time, making him think that she was deviating the others' attention away from them.

He glanced back at the cousins who were all staring at him and Shirainee.

_I see I disrupted the formal dining seating arrangement. Shirainee seats in the middle, sandwich between Keichi and Keiji, the twin sister and brother beside the twin brothers respectively followed by the twin sisters. Their behavior today is really intriguing to me... _

"Shirainee, where is Naruto? Shouldn't he be joining us because he is part of the family?"

"Well Kazekage-sama, he is out training his favorite and only student, Konohamaru. It has been scheduled before I volunteered to host a banquet."

_Or maybe Naruto begged to be excused for the banquet knowing how much the daimyo irritates that student of mine... as does everyone else I know. It's highly unlikely that they scheduled a training session months prior to today... Pffft... Naruto and Konohamaru? The two unpredictable knuckleheads?_

From time to time, Shirainee's fingers would graze his forearm (whether by accident or intentional) which made it hard for him to concentrate on the topic of conversation. It was a little after half an hour when the Fire feudal lord stood, bidding everyone farewell because he didn't want to be late in meeting his friends to play cards.

It didn't surprise Kakashi that the daimyo has no sense of decorum or consideration, seeing that his entourage is still savoring the food and tea. It surprised him, however, that the daimyo has some people in his life he could consider as friends. His nephew followed him, albeit reluctantly.

"Thank you for this lovely reception," he bowed silently, addressing the Hotate family. He waited until Shirainee looked at him but when she kept her gaze to his chest he called her name, with that suffix indicating familiarity.

"Shirainee-chan, it is nice seeing you again."

Kakashi looked at Shirainee from the corner of his eyes. She had no choice but to look at Kai so as not to appear rude. She acknowledged what he said with a nod.

"I hope we can have an opportunity to talk and to catch up with each other."

"H-hai..."

He turned to leave but before he got out of the room, his parting words were, "You are as lovely as the day I last saw you ten years ago."

Kakashi's knuckles almost hit the table when he heard that, surprising even himself with the violent rage he suddenly felt. Shirainee caressed and tried opening his clenched fist under the table immediately dousing his fire of fury that was threatening to erupt. That calmed him down. Everyone in the room was quiet. They didn't know how to react to the heir's words.

The sound of Keiji's fists pounding the table broke the silence several seconds after Kai exited the room.

"Onee-sama! Whatever that overconfident brat offers, do not accept his marriage proposal. We won't agree. We will require a dowry he could not afford."

"HAI! We will never agree and sign your engagement agreement. " Yumiko and Yuriko simultaneously said, seemingly to have forgotten that they are in front of dignitaries from allied countries took off their "adult masks".

"Say Shirainee, have you decided on whom to marry? You see, Shizune and I have an ongoing bet and I really wanna win this time."

"Tsunade-sama! I never agreed on that bet."

"Tsunade-hime, marriage is a serious matter. You should not treat it as a joke."

"Tsuchikage-dono lemme have my fun once in a while."

"I think Onee-sama has already decided."

"Hiromi," Keichi reprimanded in a sharp tone.

"What? Tsunade-sama asked."

Keichi kept whispering at Hiromi furiously while the others who do not have a clue on what they were talking about asked the Godaime, who then said.

"Oh sorry sorry, I don't think this is a matter I can reveal."

Kakashi wondered if the Tsunade-sama had spiked her tea or one of the twin siblings mixed her tea with sake.

_She purposely piqued the guests' curiosity then deny them the satisfaction of knowing. The more she ages the more childish she a-_

"Ne Kakashi, I heard you did something very manly the other day... It was the talk of the town."

Kakashi sighed. _Here she goes again. _

Once the daimyo and his entourage were gone, the atmosphere in the room lightened. And he thought someone would deliver a small speech or propose a toast as what is normally done in a banquet - not gossip and tease their hostess or him.

"Oh? What did the future Rokudaime do? Did he break someone's bone?"

Leave it to the Raikage to initially think breaking someone's bone is the manly thing to do.

"No, I heard he showed the others who is in-charge... Who is the man! The boss! The alpha! The king among the princes surrounding his princess."

Keichi stood abruptly and exclaimed, "Speaking of in-charge, our Onee-sama is in-charge of taking care of our greenhouses full of herbs. If you want, we can give you a tour and show you the different herbs we have and what are their uses."

_Nice save, Keichi... Thank you! We will let others know the status of our relationship once we clarify what it is and not a moment too soon. It is up to us and not up to anyone else. _

_**AN: **_**Was there ever a moment in your life where you recalled past events or conversations in your head in a fast-forward fashion? I know the reminiscing part at the beginning seems too long and some of you might imagine Shirainee spacing out for minutes instead of seconds (like in romcom J-dramas). Have you ever experienced a fast-forward reminiscing? I think people usually experience it after a breakup... Ne? ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Herbalists and the Engineers' Journey to Suna**

During their tour of the Hotate greenhouses, Shirainee offered to give some of their precious medicinal herbs in their collection to the allied villages as a token of friendship and to strengthen the bonds among them. Keichi and Keiji thought of escorting their cousins in delivering the herbs so they could do land and topographic survey and find out routes to the allied villages as well. In order for them to make a detailed proposal about the costs and materials needed for the wireless communication system they proposed, they must have an intensive knowledge of the topography and geography of the areas where they plan to install their system.

When Keichi suggested they leave in a week so there's enough time to choose, gather and re-pot the herbs they will bring, Lady Tsunade insisted they leave the next day together with the kages. And right there and then, while they were inside one of the greenhouses, she insisted they do the choosing, gathering and potting of the herbs.

Kakashi suspected that what the damyo's heir said had something to do with the instant decision to send the cousins, minus the architect twins, on a mission slash journey.

"_I hope we can have an opportunity to talk and to catch up with each other."_

Kakashi concludes that the Godaime doesn't want an opportunity for the old acquaintances to talk to arise. She also insisted that he joins this mission though he is not really needed. She even promised to take over his tasks which, considering that officially Lady Tsunade is still in office, are really her tasks.

The moment Shirainee showed at the gate, Kakashi, like the other male ninjas who were in the area and were "subtlety" gawking at her, involuntarily dropped his jaw. She showed up wearing an all-black, skin-tight sleeveless bodysuit that fits her like a second skin. A multi-pocket belt bag was securely strapped around just slightly above her hips. Her bag is made out of a splash of gold and metallic blue woven material. Her long straight red hair, that is usually left unbound, was tied above her head like a horsetail. She is wearing a very conservative outfit that does not show much of her skin, yet this outfit is more provocative than the outfits he had seen some konoichi wear.

Her cousins Yuriko, Yumiko, Keichi and Keiji were walking beside her. Each of them has a trunk strapped on their backs, presumably full of potted herbs. The plan was they will divide their group into two. Yumiko, Keiji, Hanabi, Sai, Team Ebizu, and the Tsuchikage and his guards will head to the Stone Village while Yuriko, Keichi, Shirainee, Kakashi, Shikamaru - his secretary, and Hinata will go with the Kazekage and his siblings to Suna. They will all briefly return to Konoha then go to Hidden Cloud and Hidden Mist next.

It is true that the world is safer compared to the previous years but there are still some groups of bandits and petty thieves waiting for opportunities to victimize unsuspecting travelers and merchants. The herbs they were carrying are rare and can be sold at a high price. Team Ebizu will make sure Keiji and Yumiko's safe return to Konoha. Hanabi and Hinata will assist with the topographical survey. By using the byakugan, Keichi and Keiji don't have to drill the ground.

Everyone ceased their movements when a huge shadow was cast above them caused by a gigantic bird, specifically an eagle. It landed in front of Shirainee and Kakashi saw her bowed. He decided to approach the group to see what is going on. It is not good to keep the other Kages waiting.

"I heard you are going away on a mission. I insist that I come with you," the eagle said.

"With all due respect Lord Domu, I don't think that is a good idea. You're," Shirainee hesitated for a moment. "You attract too much attention. Besides, I know that your children will spy on me so I will be safe."

"Protect you, you mean - not spying," Lord Domu spat.

"Hai, I appreciate your concern and I am grateful but I can take care of myself. My father and grandparents trained me well. You yourself, Domu-dono even oversaw my training."

Lord Domu seemed to consider this for a while, then nodded.

"Let Hana and Hiro escort you instead."

"I respectfully decline your suggestion," Shirainee stared at the gigantic eagle with glaring eyes. "You are insulting my companions in this mission by suggesting that. We are only going to deliver gifts to our allied villages and my cousins will do surveying en route. I am accompanied by high-rank and elite ninjas so no harm will come my way. Let me introduce you to them, Lord Domu."

Shirainee walked, or in Kakashi's opinion, glided, towards the gate where the others were waiting. She first introduced the other Kages, their escorts, then the teams joining them in their journey. He was introduced last.

The eagle chief looked at him from head to toe and back. This reminded him of his meeting with Lady Raisetsumi.

_So if ever I need to mate, I mean to be the man in Shirainee's life, I have to be in his good favor too. _

"Hmmm... I heard of you Kakashi Hatake of Konoha. Raisetsumi and my children reported to me a lot of things about you.

_Yikes! I am a grown man but why do I feel like a boy right now. _

Kakashi gulped and summoned his courage.

"It is an honor to meet you, Lord Domu," he bowed to the majestic eagle whom Shirainee addressed using the most polite form of speech even when she's pissed off. "I solemnly promise to not let any danger come Shirainee's way."

The eagle stared at him intently for a few seconds as if waiting for him to shrivel under his glare. It softened a little when he withstood his intimidation.

"Well, you better or I will have you for breakfast if something happens to Shirainee-hime."

"HIME?", everyone who heard exclaimed almost simultaneously.

"It is just an endearment Domu-dono likes to call me," Shirainee explained hurriedly. She then started heading out without another word. The others followed her lead.

Kakashi approached Naruto who was silently observing his conversation with the eagle chief, which is weird. Naruto was never silent- not even when he's sleeping.

"You protect the village while I am away."

"Leave it to me," Naruto answered pointing at his chest. He has a serious expression on his face. Ever since that incident in front of Guy and the others, Naruto has been looking at him in a strange way. It was as if he is gauging Kakashi's actions. He hasn't been cold to him but he hasn't been treating Kakashi with warmth either.

He nodded before sprinting to keep up with others.

As a new rule, Naruto and he should never be outside Konoha at the same time. When Naruto is away on a mission, he should remain in Konoha and vice versa. When he gets back from this mission, Naruto has to head out to the Land of Waves for a mission.

* * *

Their journey came to a halt because of a sand storm. They took shelter in a cave where Shirainee hosted a feast. There were hotpot, egg rolls, grilled meat, and vegetable salad. For desserts, there were jars of Shirainee's fruit preserves. Who would have thought that she packed a small fridge in the trunk strapped on her back?

Kakashi offered to carry the heavy looking trunk for her. Shirainee smiled and looked at him as if he offered the stars and the moon.

"Thank you for offering but this is not that heavy compared to the other things I must carry," was what her reply to his offer. Kakashi wondered what are "the other things" she must carry.

_Pretty sure she was talking in a metaphorical sense. _

Kankuro put down his chopsticks and clapped his hands, "Thank you for the meal! Man, never had this delicious meal outdoors my entire life."

"HAA?! Are you trying to imply something Kankuro?" Temari exclaimed stabbing her brother with her eyes.

"Ooppss! I didn't mean anything bad. I am just saying whoever Shirainee-san will marry would be a very lucky man who will never go hungry."

Gaara cleared his throat, "I hope you don't consider my question impertinent Shirainee, but have you chosen a prospective husband among your suitors?"

_What is this? Is Gaara interested? He is far too young for her. Besides, he knows that her father was very specific about his wish that Shirainee marries a ninja from Konoha. He was there when the cat got out of the bag. _

"What a drag! When will this sand storm end?" Shikamaru said out loud. Obviously attempting to divert the topic of discussion. "We might as well stay for the night. Is there anything we can do to pass the time?"

Instead of answering Gaara's question, she informed Shikamaru that she brought a shogi set knowing that there is always a possibility that they will be stranded because of a sand storm.

"I read that sandstorms usually don't last long but this one is uncharacteristically extending its stay. You can have a rematch with Keichi if you want."

Shikamaru didn't seem pleased to be reminded about his loss. Temari teased him about it.

They all quietly sat in the cave after they put away the dishes. Kakashi took a book from his back pouch. This time he brought Icha Icha Paradise. This book is about a man and woman gradually discovering the meaning of "grown-up love". The slow build-up of suspense still makes Kakashi's heart flutter even after reading it hundreds of times.

It seemed that Shirainee and Yuriko brought a book to read as well. They were huddled in different corners of the cave, using a headlamp as illumination. He had a coughing fit when he finally made out the title of the books they were reading. Shirainee looked like she was so immersed in reading the same book he brought while Yuriko seemed to be writing something on the page margins of Icha Icha Tactics.

_Isn't she a little young to read something like that? And she is not just reading it, it's as if she is devouring the golden lessons from that book. I don't deny the value and usefulness of the knowledge enclosed in the dazzling pages of that book but still... Yuriko is just twelve. What would she do with the make-out methods taught in the book? _

He has been looking blankly on the same page for five minutes, sweating and pondering about why the cousins were reading these books. He gave up trying to read and shut his book soundly then closed his eyes pretending to nap but really listening to Shirainee's movement.

He opened his eyes and glanced to see what Shirainee was up to when he didn't hear her turned the page for a few minutes. He saw her doing the same thing Yuriko was doing, writing notes on the book.

_She must be already at the end of part two. I believe that that is where the climax of the plot is... where all the lines are worth memorizing... sentences that can serve as guides in finding passionate love! _

His heart skipped a beat when he remembered the choices of words used in that chapter... The suggestiveness of the content. He could feel sweat trickling on his back.

The sandstorm has passed. Some of them decided to have an early night and lay on the cave floor sleeping. Keichi and Shikamaru's game is still ongoing. Gaara is still awake, taking the duty of guarding their party, but his eyes are closed. Kakashi observed Yuriko stealing glances in the Kazekage's direction.

_Aha! Don't tell me -_

"Kakashi..." he heard Shirainee whispered his name.

She moved near him and whispered to his ear, maybe so not to disturb Hinata, Kankuro and Temari who were already asleep. He fought the urge to giggle and ignore the ticklish feeling when she whispered, "I know you read this book a lot of times. Naruto told me so."

He nodded slightly while looking at the other people in the cave. He was trying to appear calm though he felt as if horses are racing in his chest. Keichi and Shikamaru were both looking at them, apparently pausing their game.

"I have a question about what is written on page one hundred seventy-seven."

His face turned red as a tomato hearing the page number. He had read all the books in the Icha Icha series countless times, thus, he has intensive knowledge of each book though Tactics is his most favorite one.

"Do some guys really confess their feelings to the women they love that way?"

Shikamaru and Keichi's brows were both furrowed looking at them, must be wondering what could Shirainee be whispering to him. When Shirainee tapped the book she was holding, Shikamaru crossed his arms and smirked understanding his predicament. He must be remembering how embarrassed Kakashi was when he had to read aloud some passages from Icha Icha Tactics after Jiraiya-sama's death.

"Well, it depends on the situation," he said as quietly as possible. "It- in- in this case, it is not something the hero of the story planned..."

"I don't understand. Can't he wait until he is dressed appropriately until he confesses his love? He should have a well-thought plan on how to do it. "

"Well," he swallowed, "you see... I think the author used their nu-nudity and spontaneity of the confession as a plot device necessary for- for..."

"Seduction?" she sounded irritated. "Can't you love a girl without seducing her to your bed first?"

He cleared his throat and also tried to clear his head to deliver a logical explanation about the book he considers a masterpiece. The best answer he could come up was, "Well, technically they're in a hot spring so he was not actually seducing him to his bed. There- there is no bed."

SMACK! Shirainee slapped his right thigh soundly. She started to stand, moving away from him but he grabbed the hand she used to slap him and pulled her back down. She didn't resist.

"Shirainee, I respect you and my feelings and intentions are pure. I will never do whatever I think you are thinking that I would do."

Shirainee blushed profusely while looking at their clasped hands. He could feel her erratic pulse as he held her hand tightly... is it really hers or is it his own rapid pulse he was hearing?

"Checkmate!" Shikamaru exclaimed disturbing the silence.

Shirainee and he simultaneously looked at the pair who were playing. Shikamaru was smirking at him. Keichi didn't seem to realize he was defeated. He was looking at them with mixed emotions evident on his face. Gaara was looking at him with fascination. Yuriko was scribbling away furiously- as if trying to keep up with her -thoughts, at the last page of the book, the one intended as blank.

_This is not how I imagine my confession will go. No, this is definitely not it. As an Icha Icha fan and expert, it would be a shame if this is the best Kokuhaku I could come up with. _

**A/N: **_**Some of you might be wondering why aren't they officially together yet though Kakashi basically announced to everyone present that they are together by holding Shirainee's hand. I am trying to portray Kakashi as a Japanese man. **_

_**As you probably observed in animes, doramas, or mangas, they usually have a love confession (Itazawa no Kiss, anyone?). This is called Kokuhaku. Kokuhaku is not just a gesture of declaring love but when accepted, it serves as the "on switch" to a romantic relationship. Kokuhaku plays a great part in Japanese dating or courtship. **_

_**I also stumbled upon a very interesting information years ago while I was doing some reading for one of my journals (for a Socio-linguistics class I think). I don't know if it is still relevant in today's society but I read that Japanese do not just blurt out "I love you" in the beginning of a love confession. The deeper their love for the other person is, the more indirect or roundabout their manner of confession is. They would probably enumerate the qualities they admire to that person or share the moment when they realized they are in love, etc. **_

_**I will TRY to incorporate that to the succeeding chapters... Sorry for being so nerdy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^**_


	17. Chapter 17

**An Exclusive Medical Ninjutsu **

She has been meaning to read the Icha-Icha series after she learned that Kakashi is a fan of the series. She was too busy to read them but when they got stranded because of the sand storm, she grabbed the opportunity to dive into the series' universe. She got more and more disappointed as she progressed on her reading. She could not understand how Kakashi could like such a book. She imagined a chivalrous man like him would read novels that are, well, pure and romantic.

_Is what presented in the book the reality? Is this how romance happens in real life?_

She decided to find out by asking the man who has been constantly plaguing her mind.

"Kakashi..." she whispered his name careful not to disturb the others.

She suddenly felt shy realizing how intimate it would be to whisper in his ear. She almost changed her mind in asking him but having the strong desire to find out the answer to what's bugging her about that scene in the book, she forgot about being embarrassed.

"I know you read this book a lot of times. Naruto told me so."

He nodded slightly while looking at the other people in the cave. He looked a little interested in what she has to say.

"I have a question about what is written on page one hundred seventy-seven."

His face turned red as a tomato hearing the page number. She was very close to him so she could clearly see a trickle of sweat on his temple.

"Do some guys really confess their feelings to the women they love that way?" she asked before tapping the book with slight annoyance.

"Well, it depends on the situation," he answered so softly that she could barely hear him. "It- in- in this case, it is not something the hero of the story planned..."

"I don't understand." she blurted out for she really doesn't. She thinks the scene is unnecessary. "Can't he wait until he is dressed appropriately until he can confess his love? He should have a well-thought plan on how to do it. "

"Well," she could see how his Adam's apple moved as he swallowed, "you see... I think the author used their nu-nudity and spontaneity of the confession as a plot device necessary for- for..."

"Seduction?" she napped remembering how she was once seduced by flowery words and handsome looks. "Can't you love a girl without seducing her to your bed first?"

Kakashi cleared his throat. He obviously looked uncomfortable talking about his favorite book. "Well, technically they're in a hot spring so he was not actually seducing him to his bed. There- there is no bed."

Shirainee's temper was brewing but hearing his explanation, she just erupted like a volcano.

SMACK!

Shirainee did not know what came over her. When did she become so bold to have the nerve to slap someone else's thigh and a man's thigh at that!

Realizing what she had done, she started to stand, moving away from him but Kakashi grabbed the hand she used to slap him and pulled her back down. She couldn't resist. She didn't want to. She needed to be comforted by the reassurance that he is a better man than the hero in the story. He must tell her that unlike the man in her past, he is different.

"Shirainee, I respect you and my feelings and intentions are pure. I will never do whatever I think you are thinking that I would do."

_Well, that is... confusing. I was thinking that he would tell me that he is honorable. Does that mean he is not?_

She looked at their joined hands. Her heartbeat doubled its pace realizing how intimate they look right now.

"Checkmate!" Shikamaru's triumphant exclamation reminded her that they are not alone and it is inappropriate to talk about such things in front of other people. This is not the time nor the place for such talk.

She abruptly stood and walked towards her trunk to get her sleeping bag. She doubts if she would get any sleep tonight.

_What's new? I haven't had a good night sleep in months. _

* * *

Kakashi doesn't want to think Shirainee is avoiding him. Shirainee suggested they continue the rest of their journey by riding eagles she had summoned. Keichi had completed the data he needs thanks to Hinata's assistance.

"I have been meaning to ask you," Shikamaru begun, "If you summon eagles, how come that eagle chief just appeared all of a sudden and I suspect he comes and goes as he pleases."

"Lord Domu, the eagle chief, and Lady Raisetsumi, the snowcat tribe queen, are not common summoning animals," she explained with a fond smile. "They were my teachers, my masters, who have their own will and who consider themselves as my guardians even though I am already an adult. Whenever I summon their children, there is a foreboding dread that they will appear instead. They do whatever they want."

Instead of biting her finger as what other ninjas usually do, Shirainee's prick her palm with her index fingernail that suddenly grew long and pointed like a talon. She formed seals then thrust her palm in the air. Three normal-sized eagles wearing royal blue robes appeared above. Kakashi recognized Hiro as one of them. He was the one who transported him and Shirainee from Yugakure. He, however, does not recognize the noisy excited eagle who is bigger than Hiro.

"Shishi-chan! Girl, I haven't seen you wearing that outfit in years! You got some curves now!"

The female eagle abruptly shut her mouth, or beak when she spotted him... "Ooohhh... I know you. I heard Tsuki-kun reporting that you followed Shi-"

"Hana!" Hiro snapped at the female eagle. "That is the reason father never sends you to any missions. You talk too much!"

"Shut up Hiro, you're annoying!"

"Shishi-sama," an eagle belonging to a different species, based on its appearance, crossed his right-wing on his chest and bowed his head adorned with shaggy mane-like feathers. "It's been a long time. What can I do to assist you? Forgive my seniors' immaturity."

Both Hiro and Hana glared at the eagle who looks bigger than both of them.

"Shut it, Talum!"

"Ah!" Shirainee exclaimed clapping her hands together, speaking with animated expressions Kakashi had never seen. "You grew up so handsome that I didn't recognize you."

After some catching up and more idle talk, they finally got on the eagles' back and flew to Suna. Kakashi was riding Hiro with Hinata and Shikamaru. He was going to get on Hana's back but Keichi and Yuriko got there first. Since there were nine of them, it means there would be three passengers per eagle.

_Is this intentional? Is she purposely distancing herself from me?_

They arrived in Suna twelve hours earlier than their expected time of arrival. They caused a little panic when the giant birds they were riding cast huge shadows over the village. The village guards thought they were under attack again, recalling the time their Kazekage was abducted. The guards were pacified when Kankuro made a flashy jump from Talum while the eagle was still hovering above the village.

Gaara and his siblings lead them to his office where the Kazekage summoned the head of the Suna medical team. He instructed the team leader to have anyone available in the medical team to attend a lecture about herbs. Shirainee wanted to finish their mission and head back to the village so they can prepare and depart for Hidden Mist Village to deliver medicinal herbs.

All of them but Gaara proceeded to the greenhouse. The Kazekage wanted to have an update on the happenings in Suna in his absence. There were five medic-nin waiting in the greenhouse, four of them are males.

During the lecture, only the female one seemed to have her wits with her, taking notes on what Shirainee was saying while the other four gawked at Shirainee the whole time. Kakashi frowned and cleared his throat. That made the absent-minded men snapped inattention. They replanted the potted herbs as she gives tips on the proper ways to take care of each kind of herb they brought.

They finished their business in the greenhouse just before sunset. They decided to have dinner in a barbecue restaurant and called it a night. Kakashi made sure they were seated next to each other. They may not be able to talk about the things he wanted to discuss but at least he could make it hard for Shirainee to ignore him.

It was still a little early for bed when they checked in the suite provided for them. There were two rooms with en-suite bathrooms and one common area. Shikamaru and Keichi decided to have another rematch. Yuriko informed them that she wanted to walk around the village. Kakashi was about to ask Shirainee to take a walk with him so they can talk when she took out pages of blank paper from her now almost empty trunk.

"I have to transcribe the information about the herbs we gave them," she said to no one in particular.

Kakashi sighed and decided to head out of the room too and walk around the village.

_Why won't she give us a chance to talk? _

He kept on walking while imagining what Shirainee could be thinking about them. He heard the sound of metal clashing to each other. He realized that he was near one of the training grounds in the village. He decided to check on who is training. If it is someone strong enough, he would ask him or her to spar with him. It has been a while since he trained with someone. He has been training constantly but alone, perfecting a jutsu he developed to replace the technique he had lost at the same time he was forced to return his borrowed eye.

He was surprised to find Shirainee fighting against her clones. By their disheveled hair, dirty clothing and some cuts and bruises, it must have been a while since they started sparring. They might have started even before they had dinner. She must be having a hard time sleeping and was trying to exhaust herself to sleep.

He took a step towards them, his sandals crunching the sand underneath them. One of the clones looked at him and the next instant, everyone in the training ground disappeared leaving puddles of water, revealing that all of them were clones and the original was still in their suite, transcribing.

He decided to go back to their room and check on Shirainee. There was only Shikamaru and Keichi, still trying to beat each other in shogi. He went into the room reserved for males and took a bath before bed. They are heading back to the village tomorrow so he might as well get all the rest he can have before their journey home.

* * *

They were having tea with the Kazekage and his siblings the next day before their departure when a Suna ninja suddenly barged in catching his breath.

"Kazekage-sama, pardon my intrusion but Matsuri was severely injured."

It was as if the Kazekage forgot that he has guests. He abruptly stood then ran out the door. They chased after him and ended up in the emergency room.

"We were escorting the wind feudal lord's son when we were suddenly attacked. They were planning to kidnap the young lord in exchange for a ransom. Matsuri volunteered to be left behind so we could transport the young lord to safety."

Kakashi recognized Matsuri as Gaara's first student and a kunoichi from Temari's battalion during the war.

"We went back to her as soon as we could. She was able to put down the two kidnappers but she was heavily injured. We heard that Konoha ninjas are visiting and I thought one of them is the skillful medical ninja," he was scanning Kakashi's party as he was saying that. His tone changed from having a sense of urgency to disappointment when he realized that Sakura, presumably the one he was hoping to be visiting, is not with them.

Gaara checked Matsuri's injuries and pulse. It was evident that she lost too much blood and based on Gaara's mournful and tormented expression, he has the same conclusion that it seemed like a hopeless case.

Shirainee suddenly stepped forward. She fished out a small box from her belt bag and performed her size manipulation jutsu. She got four bottles of what Kakashi recognized as the physical tonic and four bottles of soul tonic. She minimized the size of the chest again then instructed everyone in the room.

"When she regains consciousness, make her drink one bottle of each every four hours.

This puzzled Kakashi, can't she make Matsuri drink it herself?

_What does she mean by when she regains consciousness? What is she planning to do?_

She moved over Matsuri's seemingly lifeless body, put her hands over her chest.

"No Onee-sama! Don't do it! The risk is too much! She lost so much blood." Kakashi could hear the panic in Keichi's voice. Hearing the always composed Hotate in the state of near hysteria alarmed Kakashi.

She performed seals combination Kakashi does not recognize. She replaced her palms on Matsuri's chest. Her pupils and irises turned completely light blue. Kakashi tried to calm himself by keeping his breathing pace constant. He only maintained his cool facade for a few seconds. He forgot about trying to maintain his composure when Shirainee started choking and began losing her color.

"What is happening?!" he heard himself shout.

"Some of her chakra is leaking out of her body while she is transferring some of her chakra to Matsuri's body," Hinata stated what she could see with her byakugan.

Kakashi looked behind him where Hinata and the others are. He did not realize he moved forward, closer to Shirainee. Keichi and Yuriko's expressions are grim. They know what their cousin is doing.

Without thinking, he grabbed Shirainee's shoulder to severe her contact with Matsuri's body.

"Don't!" Yuriko shouted then gripped his right wrist. Kakashi was surprised at the strength coming from the young lady. "If you severe her contact with this patient, she will surely die!"

"What is she doing?" Kakashi demanded. "Don't tell she is performing Lady Chiyo's forbidden technique? I thought it was a technique exclusive to Suna!"

The room turned eerily silent. Everyone in the room, except the Hotate cousins, knows what he was referring to. And they all know what would be the outcome of using the technique. Death.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Keichi almost whispered sounding defeated. "Onee-sama is using her reaper's eyes. We can only hope for the best now."

Shirainee's skin is now grayish. She stopped choking but it is also as if she ceased breathing altogether. They were all shocked when she suddenly yelled.

"STOP BEING SUCH A STUBBORN SOUL AND GO BACK IN YOUR BODY!"

She raised her right fist and slammed it down on Matsuri's chest. She stood frozen for a moment before her knees buckled. She would have collapsed on the floor if she did not fall on Kakashi's chest first.

_What is this Reaper's eyes technique? I only know Reaper Death Seal. Don't tell me this technique will consume her soul too?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Burst of Affection**

When Shirainee saw the kunoichi's condition, she knew that there is not enough time for any standard medical procedure to alleviate Matsuri's injuries. There wasn't time for blood transfusion. Only unconventional medical ninjutsu could save her. Shirainee could sense it; death is looming on Matsuri. She can only think of one solution.

Without delay, she brought out the chest of tonics she carries for herself. She then instructed the people in the room on how to administer them. She knew she won't be conscious to carry them out herself.

She did not hesitate to stand over the patient's body and opened her reaper's yes. With the death of her mother and maternal grandfather, she is now the only one in her family who possesses this ability.

By activating her reaper's eyes, she can see the soul of her target. This is a technique with very high risks. She would be temporarily blinded and deaf to everything physically present, be it living or non-living things. She could only see the soul or spirit of her target when her reaper's eyes are active.

She saw Matsuri's soul slowly going out from her weakening body. It was more than halfway out and if she will not act fast, the kunoichi would be dead any minute.

She tugged at Matsuri's soul using her chakra then forced it back in its owner's body. The soul refused to go back in the weak vessel so Shirainee had to heal Matsuri's physical injury using basic medical ninjutsu. That does not use a lot of chakra, but with her also pulling Matsuri's soul, it proved too much for her.

_Just a little more... just a little more_, she mentally chanted to keep herself going. She was starting to lose strength and patience as well.

"STOP BEING SUCH A STUBBORN SOUL AND GO BACK IN YOUR BODY!"

She was almost at her limit and her chakra is starting to deplete. She raised her fist to get a better grip on the soul her chakra was tugging. With one final pull, she yanked at the soul and pushed it back inside its owner. Darkness embraced her as her body succumbed to exhaustion.

* * *

Light had started slithering in the hospital room he was in. "Oh, it's already morning," Kakashi muttered as he stretched. He removed Shirainee's hand under the blanket. He stayed up all night by the still unconscious Shirainee's bedside. The cousins would have too if Hinata did not convince them that someone would notify them once Shirainee regains consciousness.

A missive had been sent to Konoha by Tanaka, Suna's fastest messenger bird, reporting what happened.

Kakashi held Shirainee's hand and clasped it inside both his bigger ones.

_It feels so right enclosing her hand in mine. _

He could feel her very faint pulse. That's what comforted him all night, the sign that she is alive. He breathes in and let it out gradually to calm himself. He has been doing that as he kept vigil by Shirainee's side. He needed to remind himself over and over again that she is gonna be all right.

A very soft groan interrupted his contemplation. He literally flew from the chair to the bed to be nearer where Shirainee was.

"Sh-Shirainee," he caressed her cheeks while looking at her intently, making sure that she was finally awake. He could see the exhaustion in her eyes.

"Kakashi," she whispered. She touched his left hand that was on her cheek and held it in place. The gesture's so simple yet intimate.

Kakashi was elated but immediately felt down when he remembered how he felt when he carried Shirainee's seemingly lifeless body yesterday.

For the first time, he felt a different kind of fear. He had felt fear before but it was usually accompanied with determination to overcome whatever challenge he must face. Yesterday he felt the kind of fear laced with desperation and helplessness. He had no clue what she did and he was uncertain whether she would live.

The medical ninjas assured them that Shirainee was all right but she was weak because she almost depleted her chakra.

His mind returned to the present when Shirainee made an attempt to sit on the bed. He helped her get comfortable by rearranging the pillows behind her. She smiled weakly expressing her gratitude.

Kakashi was overwhelmed with relief.

_She is alright. She will be okay. _

Perhaps he needed more reassurance that she was well and alive. His heart was filled to the brim with worry and seeing her awake and smiling gave him the surge of passion he has been keeping at bay. Without thinking about his actions, he moved closer to her, pulled down his mask, and enclosed her face in his hands. At last, his lips met hers.

For a second or two it was an adulterated meeting of lips until he felt her respond and pressed her lips harder on his. That ignited something in him, making their almost innocent kiss fiery. It was as if they have been both liberated. They clung to each other, searching each other's breath for something that could satisfy the hunger that they had allowed themselves to feel only now.

He felt Shirainee's hands on his hair, sending bolts of tingling sensations on his scalp. He deepened the kiss, feeling a fervent need to satisfy his hunger. He heard someone moan. Was it him? Was it her? Heck, does it matter?

Tentatively, he touched the tip of his tongue on Shirainee's lower lip. Kakashi felt her gasped. Seizing his chance, he inserted his tongue to meet her shy and hesitant but willing one.

One of her hands moved down to his nape while the other one pulled his hair from the roots. The emboldened woman in his arms, without Kakashi anticipating, bit his lower lip then gently sucked it. He moaned. This time, he was sure it was him.

He gently pushed Shirainee down the bed planning to taste her more. He wanted to feel more, to take more. He ached to do more than what they were doing but a commotion by the door interrupted their romantic interlude.

He felt Shirainee stiffened under him, looking behind him with a horrified expression. He pulled his mask up and turned to see to whom should he unleash his wrath for cutting their passionate moment short. Hinata's eyes were as large as saucers; Naruto's face was full of disbelief mirroring Sakura's expression but his was mixed with something akin to displeasure; Gaara's usually apathetic expression looked shocked as well, his mouth agape. And if being caught kissing Shirainee by his former students and Kazekage is not enough, Gaara's siblings and Shirainee's cousins also bore witness to their not so private intimate encounter.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" a muffled authoritative voice boomed by the round glass window.

Shirainee struggled to sit up while he rested on his knees not moving away from her.

"Lord Domu," she said in a shaky voice while she attempted to give a decent greeting to the eagle chief in his smaller form. Kakashi did not know what to do now that he put her in a compromising situation. He stared at the woman in front of him, at a loss on how to get her out of this awkward situation. She looked like she was holding her breath, before finally exhaling a heavy sigh. Seemingly admitting defeat, she hid her face on Kakashi's chest with her hands still on his hair and nape.

Kakashi's mind went blank.

_..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Kokuhaku: Kakashi's Romantic Monologue**

Sakura and Naruto rushed to Suna on Lord Domu's back to heal Shirainee. Sakura will do the healing and Naruto will share his chakra if needed. That was the plan. Shirainee is very important to Naruto that he was willing to break Konoha's unwritten rule: he stays in the village while Kakashi is away. Naruto was expecting to see his nee-chan pale and unconscious - not with a face red with embarrassment. She's definitely conscious but without awareness to her surroundings as she single-mindedly locked lips with his sensei.

_No no no! Erase that image from your mind. _

He slumped down Juno's back, the oldest among Lord Domu's sons. They were all flying back to Konoha as Lord Domu demanded that they depart from Suna at once, without delay! He summoned his mighty and swift eagle warriors, whom he learned are his sons, to transport them back to the Leaf Village.

_Maybe I am wrong about Kakashi-sensei. Maybe he loves nee-chan after all. _

* * *

Kakashi assisted Shirainee down when Lord Domu landed gracefully. He did not let go of her hand even after she got off the glaring eagle. Somehow, he knew that Lady Raisetsumi would be present to the emergency family meeting as well. He received another deadly glare but from the regal cat this time, who is haughtily sitting near the main entrance of the house.

He felt Shirainee tugged her hand from his grip. He stopped on his tracks.

"Whatever goes on today, do not let them force you into anything you do not want to do," she whispered earnestly before masking her facial expression into a composed one. Without waiting for his answer, she proceeded inside the Hotate's main hall.

There was no other spot where he could sit but beside Shirainee. Their zabutons were facing the others as if they are under trial. All of Shirainee's cousins are present. The other cousins who went to the Stone Village were also present. Keichi, Keji, Hiroki, and Naruto were on Lord Domu's right while Hiromi, Yuriko, and Yumiko were seated on Lady Raisetsumi's left. Kakashi burrowed her brows when she saw Yumiko's bandaged left eye. Were they attacked during their trip to the Stone Village?

"Let us start," the eagle tribe leader announced before Kakashi was fully seated. "I want to ask questions first."

_This really feels like we are being tried for a crime. _

"Where did you, Kakashi Hatake, stay last night?"

"I was in Shirainee's _hospital_ room," he answered emphasizing the word hospital. "I assume you knew what happened yesterday and she was, therefore, unconscious the whole night."

"Who was with you the whole night? Were you chaperoned?"

He could feel Shirainee tensing beside him.

"There were only the two of us. Yuriko and Keichi were persuaded to sleep with the promise that they will be alerted once their cousin regains consciousness.

His explanation did not appease those who are interrogating him. The disapproving expression on their faces did not change.

"As I was informed, the two of you were seen doing something," Lady Raisetsumi cleared her throat, "only couples do."

Kakashi did not know what to say to that so he remained silent.

"We saw them kissing," Yuriko informed everyone, her tone factual and without judgment.

"The Kazekage and his siblings saw them too as well as Hinata from Hyuuga clan," Keichi added. Kakashi did not know whether they're just trying to be helpful to them and save them the awkwardness of admitting what they were doing when people barged in the hospital room.

An uncomfortable silence followed. Hiromi broke it by clearing her throat.

"Something needs to be done... Onee-sama's reputation-"

Shirainee stood and kicked the cushion she has been sitting on across the room.

"Oh come on! We just kissed. It was not as if we were doing something damaging to my virtue."

Kakashi had never seen her so riled up and red with anger before but it seemed like her temper was familiar to her cousins. They were not shocked by her outburst. If anything, they looked pleased except Naruto who was as surprised as him.

He caught Keiji's smile before he replaced it with a steely expression. "And how would you describe your action, Onee-sama?" Keiji asked sarcastically.

"It was normal, dammit!" she glared at everyone in front of them and put her hands on her waist. "Had you not kissed a girl before Keiji-kun?" she asked in a sharp mocking tone he had never heard her use.

"I- I am not the one being questioned here," he stuttered.

Shirainee smirked. "There is nothing to worry about my reputation. It was just a kiss! It is no big deal. It is not as if it was my first time kissing-", she abruptly stopped what she was saying and went to retrieve her cushion and sat back down.

"Ah yes. I heard that the handsome young man from your youth has appeared in your life once again. Is this why you are not agreeing with our solution to wed this man, who is far more honorable than that... that boy," Lady Raisetsumi spat the last word as if in disgust. Kakashi got curious about what could have occurred in the past that made them disapprove of the Fire daimyo's heir.

He wanted to be flattered that they approve of them for Shirainee but the way they talk as if he is invisible is just plain disrespectful to him.

" Leave Kai out of this conversation! Talking about him is irrelevant to the topic of our discussion. If 'to-chan were only alive he would not agree to this."

"I think Uncle would very much agree as this concur to his last wish," Hiroki contradicted.

Kakashi felt Shirainee's energy draining. She looked so defeated now. Being reminded that her parents are no longer around to defend her or to give a solution to the problem (as the people in front of them consider their situation as such) must be depressing. He could not stand seeing her so crestfallen. Her head was down and her hands were clenched into tight fists on her lap.

He needs to take her out of here, away from everyone.

He grabbed Shirainee's left hand and stood, pulling her to rise on her feet as well.

"Where are you going?" Lord Domu demanded.

"I think you had upset my fiancee enough. We'll leave you to continue your meeting without us. Please excuse us." He bowed before leaving the room with the woman he just called his future wife.

A smile started to form on his face the more steps he took away from the group.

_My future wife... I like the sound of that. _

* * *

_ I think you had upset my fiancee enough... _These words kept echoing in her head as Kakashi held her hand to lead her somewhere. She was surprised that he led her to her favorite tree in the village... the place she frequently visits... the place where she could get lost in her thoughts for hours.

Kakashi sat down under the tree and without anything to do, she did the same, putting a small space between them. They simultaneously raised their faces to soak their faces in the rays of sunshine peeking through the leaves. She looked at Kakashi sideways and she smiled. It is fascinating that they thought of doing the same thing.

They remained silent for a while but then she heard him sighed before turning to face her.

"I hate it," he said.

She blinked, disbelief evident on her face. Did she hear what he said correctly? What does he hate exactly? Them being forced to marry? She could not believe that Kakashi, whom she views in the highest regard, would say he hates the idea of them marrying. Even if it's true, she did not think he should admit that to her.

"Every time my comrades approach you, I hate it," she released the breath she unknowingly held. "I know I do not have the right to feel that way but I feel as if I do. Whenever I held your hand in mine, you never once protested... That's why... that's why I thought you feel the same.

She looked at the masked ninja who was looking at her intently.

_Is this a confession? A declaration? Kokuhaku? _

He held her hand in his and she felt it again. That jolt she felt when he held her hand possessively one afternoon in front of the other Konoha male ninjas... that tiny shock caused by an unexpected electric current which she felt for the first time when she boldly imprisoned his hands in hers after she did the mosaic floor art.

"I came to the realization that I am attracted to you but when I thought you were transferring your life to Matsuri, I felt so afraid. Well, I think I was more than afraid. I panicked. I concluded that my feelings must be more than an attraction."

He looked to the direction they came from. "I planned to serve Konoha until my last breath. That was my self-assigned mission. A shinobi is supposed to erase his emotions and carry out his mission no matter what. And I love this village more than anything else so I never longed for something I considered pointless such as marriage. I resigned myself on spending my life with my comrades. Even if it is lonely. Even if it is full of sadness, I planned to struggle with my comrades, in sadness and solitude."

Kakashi brought her hand near his lips and kissed it. Even with his mask between his lips and her hand, it still felt intimate. "I am not sorry that I kissed you which led to this troublesome nagging from your family. I am so used to holding my emotions back that it felt so liberating to let my emotions show. I will be honest with you. It was not the first time I kissed someone nor the first time I felt attracted to someone."

_Same with me,_ she wanted to say but it felt wrong to interrupt his monologue.

"But this is the first time that I felt that I cannot fight the pull of my emotions. For the first time, I felt that falling in love is not foolish at all."

His eyes crinkled indicating that he is smiling underneath his mask. "It is actually favorable that we got caught. Anyone who knows me would tell you that my strategy in accomplishing a mission is always the simplest and the most direct. I planned to join my friends in competing for your hand but us being caught kissing put a detour towards the finish line - my goal."

He abruptly stood and paced in front of her. "As I was waiting for you to regain your consciousness, I analyzed our encounters and puzzled over what you feel about me. You did not turn away from me, you never freed your hand whenever I held it in mine... well except that one time when I introduced you to Sasuke. But then you also did not reject any of your suitors' pursuit. I am unsure of what you feel but this afternoon, I think I finally have an idea."  
He stopped pacing and face her. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"You seemed strongly opposed to the idea of marriage to me. Perhaps -"

She did not want to hear the rest of what he had to did not want him to ruin his, in her opinion, romantic confession. She is impatient in nature and quietly listening to his monologue stretch his forbearance. She shut him up with a kiss.

With his mask obstructing, it was nothing like their kiss yesterday. It was just a peck on the lips this time. She held their kiss for two more seconds then she let him go.

She smirked when she saw his shocked expression. _Good!_

"Perhaps that cleared whatever doubts you have," she stated, feeling smug.

She closed the gap between them and sighed in contentment.

_This is where I belong, in his embrace. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Shiraine-hime**

_I was ready to beg Shirainee to reconsider the idea of marriage to me. I was about to preposition to her to think about our marriage as a mission given by her father. Heck! I was that desperate! But that kiss she willingly gave me..._

"Perhaps that cleared whatever doubts you have," she stated, feeling smug. "And they say you are a genius huh?"

Shirainee unclasped their hands but closed the space between them. She put his right hand on her shoulder and wrapped her hands around his waist.

"About the suitor thing that you were complaining about. If you ever felt unrequited love, you would be more sympathetic and will not turn down other people's affections easily."

He wanted her to elaborate that statement but did not know how to word his question without sounding like a teenager.

_Are you talking about that Kai-kun? Did that pretty boy reject you? Did he break your heart?_

"Yes, some of them are not really in love with me but in love with the idea of love and building a family especially after the war stole so many lives. Still, I was hoping that they will just give up pursuing me instead of me directly rejecting them."

Shirainee escaped his embrace and went back to sitting under the tree.

"Well, since you announced to the elders that you are marrying me, it is probably a good idea to get to know me more. You know, just to make sure that you are not making any mistake and you really want to be shackled with me for eternity."

Kakashi studied the smile she projected upon saying that. He could see that she still doubts that he wants her to be his wife. How many times has she been cast aside to doubt that he wants to be with her?

"You only have to get burned once to learn to be cautious when touching pots in the stove," Shirainee said as if reading his mind.

"Are you comparing me to a pot now?"

"You know what the number one rule in forging?"

He turned and looked at her puzzled.

"Always assume that the metal is hot. If you are a hot piece of metal, I am prepared to get burned, though, I still want to be cautious as much as possible. And I want to know what kind of metal I am forging myself with. I need to know so I know what temperature should I use or how much force should I apply to shape you. Wouldn't you want to get to know me more before you decide to forge yourself to me?"

He knows that Shirainee's metaphor is innocent but he cannot help but feel a little aroused with the picture her words painting in his mind... Them being two different metals merging into one... rising temperature and force...

To purify his thoughts, he shook his head lightly and thought of a question to get to know Shirainee more. Honestly, though, he thinks he knows all the essential things he must know. Shirainee is perceptive, caring and altruistic - characteristics that a future mother of their village must possess.

"The other day, I heard Domu-dono called you Shirainee-hime. Was that really just an endearment?"

"Yes and no..." she became quiet for a few seconds, seemed to be lost in reminiscing. "Yes I am Habu no Mura's princess and so are my cousins. It is nothing but a title as we are direct descendants of the founder of our village.

Shirainee changed her sitting position to be more comfortable. He could tell that she was preparing to narrate a long tale. "Lord Domu likes calling me "hime" whenever I annoy him or whenever I refuse to let him do things his way. My mother is the only daughter of Mukai Hotate, the great-grandson of the founder of our village. She is the oldest among the four children - two sets of twins. Futago mountain is located on an island concealed by mists. It is too far away from the five great shinobi nation. That is why my paternal grandparents chose to flee near there when the Country of Whirlpools was destroyed.

They settled in Sword City, hiding the fact that they are ninjas but never forgetting. They take pride in being from the Uzumaki Clan. They guard and value the Uzumaki techniques that, ironically, caused the downfall of their nation in the first place. When my father was thirty years old, he met my mother during a Fireworks festival. My Uncles, Yuriko and Yumiko's father, Hiroki and Hiromi's father, were hired as contractors for the feudal Lord's dwellings. My mother was visiting them. They got married and settled in Habu no Mura. My father and his family married into my mother's clan but there was one request he asked my mother's family - that he keeps his last name and their children will have Uzumaki as last names. Unfortunately, they only have me, their only child."

Being an only child seems to bother Shirainee.

_Well, one can't help but be envious if everyone in your family has a twin, I guess. _

He decided to change the topic to distract Shirainee from whatever mournful thoughts she was having.

"Tell me more about the village you grew up in."

She closed her eyes and looked up. He could only imagine that she is conjuring how her former village looked in her memory.

"You will never imagine that there is a village hidden in a plain between two mountains. We collectively refer to these mountains as _Futago _(Twin). To reach our village, you have to navigate in angry waves and rocky coasts and go through the mountains. It is an ideal place to hide for people who do not want to be found or for people who want to escape the chaotic countries where ninjas live."

Kakashi could detect the longing in her voice and for that, he regretted prompting her to tell him about her old home.

"Our village is wonderful and its economy is - was stable. We produced everything we need: food, shelter, clothing, medicine, cosmetics. We are contented. We can survive without asking for aid from other nations. However, since my mother was the eldest - and the heir to the throne, if you must call it that - my uncles sought their fortune elsewhere, earning the reputation as great builders. It is a good thing too because my mother wouldn't have met my father if my Uncles had stayed in our village."

Shirainee leaned on Kakashi's shoulder before continuing with her story. His hand started stroking Shirainee's hair as he continued listening to her story.

"Sometimes my Hotate grandparents would allow some family to leave our village in order to sell their harvests, animals and herbal medicine but we never let anyone enter our village unless it was a new spouse of the villager as in my father's case.

My grandparents also allowed families to leave to live somewhere else. They also expelled families disrupting our village's peace. Once you transfer to other villages, and once you got expelled from our village, you cannot return. My family value peace and they believed that by maintaining the secrecy of our village's existence, Herb Village, would remain free of chaos."

"But how did you maintain the secrecy if some families leave the village?" Kakashi asked.

Shirainee was silent for a while. She sat up straight and looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"You really are sharp," she complimented him. "I lied when I said that my father and I are the only shinobi in our village. The ninjas who sought sanctuary, like my ancestors, hid in the Futago mountains. Some of them belong to Chusuke Clan who specialized in cursed seals. A cursed seal must put on a person's tongue to prevent them from spilling our secrets.

_It is similar to the curse seal of ANBU members under Danzo's command,_ Kakashi thought.

"Our people cannot talk about our village to outsiders. Only the head of the Hotate Clan and the heir are exempted from receiving the cursed seal. I am the heir -" for some reason Shirainee paused and in a painful tone she continued to say, "I am the head of the Hotate now so I do not have the cursed seal. My cousins, unfortunately, have it so they cannot talk about our village. It is the responsibility of the clan head to keep the secrecy of our village's existence, thus, they do not have it. It is also part of the test of their leadership."

"But you told the Hokage about it," Kakashi reminded her, recalling the day they met. "Shizune, Sai, Sakura, Naruto, and Shikamaru know about it."

Shirainee abruptly stood and paced back and forth for a while. She then kicked the ground sending pebbles away from her.

"What is the point of keeping the secrecy of our village if it does not exist anymore?" She shouted in anguish.

To Kakashi's shock, she started sobbing. She sounded calm and collected just moments ago. He was about to stand to come closer to where she was when he heard her sniffed and said, "Anyway, I asked Naruto and Lady Tsunade not to tell others about Habu no Mura. She assured me that the people in that room can keep secrets. I bet you did not tell anyone where exactly we came from."

She is right. There is no reason for him to reveal anything about Shirainee because one, he believed he was not in the position to and two, he wanted to keep everything he knows about her only to himself... Like how she likes to take a stroll whenever she has a hard time sleeping or that she goes to this place every morning and wait for the sun to rise.

"Anyway, I can always command Keiji and Keichi to perform a jutsu and erase any information you all have about our village."

Kakashi stood suddenly and approach her. He was about to grab her when he was stopped by her laughter.

"Relax, I won't ask them to do that. Their mother came from Maimi Clan. A clan who developed a jutsu that can erase, replace and manipulate memories.

At that, Kakashi remembered Hanare. She was a ninja from Key country who was sent to Konoha to gather intel about the Fire Country. She can erase her own memory. Can she replace and manipulate them as well?

"Now you understand why I did not reveal to Tsunade-sama that there were more shinobis in our village." Kakashi snapped out of his reminiscing. "Though the clans in our village have weak jutsus for combat, our ninja techniques are unique and potent. For example, my great grandfather, Tomoe Hotate had the reaper's eyes which can prevent someone from dying. You can see one's soul and prevent it from abandoning its vessel."

Kakashi looked at her questioningly. "Yes, I opened my reaper's eyes to save the sand kunoichi. My grandmother Asakai Chusuke, is -" she sighed in frustration "was a great healer. She can examine even the spiritual condition of a person." She nodded again at his expression, "I used my grandmother's technique on you when I examined you the day after we arrived."

Shirainee held his hands in hers and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Kakashi, now that you know so much about our village, as the head of my clan, I have to put the cursed seal on you."

He looked at her in disbelief. _I thought there is no point in keeping its secrets if it is non-existent anymore, _he wanted to say and yet he found himself nodding.

"I understand," he accepted. " You do what you gotta do."

He closed his eyes waiting for the pain that comes with the sealing.

_If I hold my breath it might hurt less._

**A/N: The next chapters might include characters and events from ** _Kakashi's Story: Lightning in the Frozen Sky (2015) **by Masashi Kishimoto and Akira Higashiyama.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Shirai: Winter Well **

"Kakashi, now that you know so much about our village, as the head of my clan, I have to put the cursed seal on you."

He looked at her in disbelief. _I thought there is no point in keeping its secrets if it is non-existent anymore, _he wanted to say and yet he found himself nodding.

"I understand," he accepted. " You do what you gotta do."

He closed his eyes waiting for the pain that comes with the sealing. He grew impatient until Shirainee let go of his hands. He opened his eyes and found Shirainee laughing silently.

"JOKE! I was just kidding."

He let her have her laugh and waited patiently for it was quite a while before her laughter ceased.

"Seriously though, I trust that you will not tell anyone."

* * *

He walked briskly to the direction he usually frequented. Kakashi was preparing to head out to the Land of Waves to gather information about the launch of the Tobishachimaru, a flying ship that would be the future of transportation. He is assigned to guard the ship. The existence of the flying vehicle is being kept as a secret. Once the other hidden villages find out, they might fight each other in stealing the technology for the right to man the skies.

There is also the problem brought by Garyo, a criminal who wants to succeed where Madara failed. Naruto and Sai were able to capture the criminal but Garyo being in the Hozuki Castle, the Blood Prison, means that security should be improved. This year, Konoha is in-charge with guarding the prison. He earlier dispatched Team Guy and Team Ten.

_So many things to do. I don't even have time to go on a proper date. _

He spotted someone he has been trying to avoid for weeks now. That orange jacket really announces his presence wherever he goes. With a flash, he turned to a narrow alley between two buildings and decided to jump from roof to roof.

Ever since Shirainee and he told them that they are planning to get married, Naruto was back to his old friendly self, someone who doesn't know boundaries and without filter; a disrespectful subordinate who asks him things most people consider as intrusive. He has been asking him about his inauguration ceremony. His face is already in the Hokage Monument and as Naruto repeatedly pointed out, he needs to be inaugurated so it is clear who is in charge of the village. Then he would go on and discuss politics to him.

It amazed him the first time he heard Naruto talk about the implication of his face being there but no announcement of his inauguration any time soon. Shirainee and Shikamaru must be doing a good job training him.

An involuntary smile broke his expressionless face thinking about Naruto's cousin. Sometimes, when he doesn't want to be bothered by anyone, he would sit under one of the trees in Hotate orchard. Shirainee would often find him there and invite him to have some snacks inside. They would then talk about her childhood as part of their getting-to-know each other agreement.

She rarely asks him questions about his childhood. She would welcome whatever he was willing to share. She is very perceptive and she must have known that he is uncomfortable talking about his dark past.

The other day, Shirainee talked about her training when she was a child. He was surprised to find out that she trained in a similar fashion they trained Naruto when he was trying to master his chakra nature, using clones to achieve results faster.

"It is funny how my grandparents value peace and yet none of them wanted to compromise and give way to each other. My cousins are fortunate because they have the option to choose what they want to do and focus on mastering the skills they need for their chosen specialization. I, on the other hand, must learn my parents and their parents' special techniques. As a result, I became a jack of all trades but master of none."

Recalling his childhood, he remembered that his decision to follow on his father's footsteps was not forced on him. He idolized his father so much that it was natural that he wanted to be like his father, the White Fang of Konoha.

He arrived in the orchard and opened his Icha-icha tactics book. He paused when he read a line from the page he had read hundreds of times. Kakashi came to the realization of a problem he never thought he would have. He grabbed a tiny notepad and a pencil from his pouch and started listing things. He then read them one by one to test if any of them roll off his tongue.

"Aka-chan... because you know her hair is red... Aka-chan... No, she might think I see her as a toddler. She might think I am saying akachan or that I have a weird fetish."

Kakashi crossed that off his list.

"Rai-chama... Rai-chama. It sounds masculine though. Nope! Not this one either."

He crossed that off the list as well.

"My precious Ruby... my precious Ruby... Ruby... Ruby-chan... Ruby-chama."

Someone suddenly grabbed the notepad he was holding and read the list of nicknames out loud. Without a doubt, Keiji is a ninja suitable for infiltration. He did not hear the younger guy sneaked up on him. It didn't help that he was totally immersed with coming up of a suitable and unique endearment for his fiancee. According to the masterpiece Icha-Icha Tactics, having a nickname or term of endearment is of utmost importance among couples.

"Blood of my heart? Nee-Nee? Anata? Sweet Tomato? Can you come up with other worse nicknames for nee-sama, Nii-sama?"

Keiji, Hiro siblings, and the Yu sisters have started addressing him as Onii-sama. He recently learned the collective terms for each set of twins from Shirainee. Keichi is sticking to calling him Kakashi-sama. The rest started calling him Onii-sama as a sign of respect, him being the future husband of their clan leader. Though, he could not detect any hint of respect from the way Keiji is talking to him now. His ears turned scarlet from embarrassment and anger. He skillfully retrieved his notepad and returned it in his back pouch.

"You know I can use my influence and cancel the communication system installation deal," he threatened, trying to keep his cool and cover his embarrassment.

"Gomen... gomen, Kakashi-sama. I am just joking. Keichi will kill me if that happens. You know, if you write her name and isolate each character you can come up with a suitable and meaningful endearment." the younger man turned his back at Kakashi and moved to the direction of the main building. "Your Sweet Tomato is waiting for you in greenhouse number seven," he quickly said before sprinting.

Keiji got away before he can retaliate. He sighed and followed his future cousin-in-law's advice. He took the notepad from his pouch and wrote the Kanji character for "Shi" then "Rai" at the bottom followed by "Nee".

"Shirai... Shirai... White well... Winter well."

_Winter symbolizes death, loneliness, despair or end... "Well" contains water and water symbolizes purification, power or life._

That is when the scholarly side of Kakashi, the one who is rarely seen or often disregarded as he ages (because his subordinates see him as an easy going sensei) had a eureka moment.

_My winter well... My source of life as the bachelor me dies resulting in my rebirth... My source of purification because my old life was full of deaths and evilness... My Shirai! My hope that I will never perish in the forever winter life as long as the well has water in it. _

Kakashi's tears started falling as he carried on his dramatic internal monologue. He cannot believe he came up with a symbolic nickname. It is an affirmation that he is indeed a genius. His voice in his head cracked as he wailed. The author of the Icha-icha Tactics, Jiraiya-sama, would be proud of him.

_MY SHI-RRRAAAIII! My end and my beginning! A full circle... And a circle has no point of beginning or end. Infinite! Like my feelings! _

Kakashi fell on his knees, spread his arms and looked to the sky.

_Aaaahhhh! My SHIII-RRAAAIII! _


	22. Chapter 22

**The Night of the Harvest Moon Festival**

Tonight is supposed to be a night of celebration. They had finished harvesting all their crops and everything is piled up in the center of their manor square. Men and women who are skilled in cooking has been up and working in the kitchens since dawn, preparing different dishes for tonight's celebration.

Shirainee looked at the moon. Last year the moon was gloriously golden. Tonight the moon looked orangy, almost red. This gives her an ominous feeling. She looked at the lanterns illuminating the line of trees. They made the ambiance of their manor festive but she still can't shake that something terrible is about to happen.

"You look beautiful tonight my daughter," she heard her mother said from behind her. That distracted her momentarily from her thoughts. Her mother rarely gives her praise or compliment.

"The gold robes suit you. Your hair looks more glorious under the moonlight."

"Thank you, Oka-sama. Thank you for designing and sewing this fall yukata for me."

"I am happy while making it." Her mother paused and awkwardly touched her head adorned by the autumn crown made by the village children. "I don't voice it often but you make me proud. You carry your duties well and you are loved by our people."

She opened her lips to say something. She struggled with how to respond to her mother's affectionate words. It is not often that she hears warm words from her. Her mother, Shinatomo Hotate, is not a cold person but she rarely expresses her emotions verbally. A complete contrast of her husband, Satoru Uzumaki, who often expresses his love and devotion to his wife and daughter, almost always causing other people around them discomfort and envy.

Before she could respond, the rare moment between the mother and daughter was interrupted by Shirainee's paternal grandmother, Fuyu Uzumaki, who came running carrying Kuroshin.

"Shishi-chan. Kuroshin has knocked over an oil lamp and licked the oil... It is a bad omen."

Besides Shirainee, grandmother Fuyu is the only other person who can understand what Kuroishin says. Everything went on a blur after her grandmother told them Kuroshin's prophesy. The warning and instruction for everyone to pack their belongings were announced through the public address system. Eagles have been summoned. The produce harvested were shrunk and loaded in the cars of the concealed railway system passing through the mountains.

"We don't know what kind of threat is coming to our village but it is safer for everyone to flee and hide in the Sword City until the unknown enemies are dealt with. We will inform you when it is safe to return to our beloved Habu no Mura," her mother addressed the villagers with her head held high, hands tucked inside her yukata sleeves. There is a serene expression on her face as if she was just discussing the weather and not an evident threat to the village they call home.

All her cousins who reside in the sword city were in Habu for the_ Night of the Harvest Moon Festival_ they host annually. Yuriko and Yumiko improved the rail system in their village so transportation of goods and families who plan to travel and sell their harvests will be faster and smoother this year. Who knew that they will be using the new rail system to run away from an unknown enemy?

In an organized manner, instructed by her mother, the villages rode the train cars by batches. Each batch of evacuees was accompanied by one of her cousins. They will board the ships docked in a cave in the northern side of their island. She is the last one to depart. She is in charge of sealing the railway station entrance and the exit. She was also instructed to seal the port entrance before flying to Sword City.

"Shirainee... I entrust to you the safety of our people. We old folks will remain here to confront whoever it was in Kuroishin's vision."

She looked at her parents and could not help but feel that this will be the last time she would see them. Her feet are rooted in the spot. She could not move to go to the hidden entrance of the rail system.

"Hey! Who are you calling old Shina?" her grandfather Uzumaki Jirota complained while doing stretches. "I am not going down without a fight."

She begged her parents and grandparents once again to escape with her. "If there is no one here then the enemy will just leave. Let us all go to Sword City."

"Shirainee, we have lived our lives in peace far too long. We are still a ninja through and through... and to die fighting for my home is an honorable way to go."

Tears started flooding her eyes hearing her grandfather's resolved. While sobbing, one by one her Uncles and Aunts entrust their children to her, asking her to be patient on them and make sure they marry someone honorable and kind.

She shook her head as she cries, not understanding why they must stay behind. She understands that as members of the main family, they must be the one protecting their village but what is the point? Her mother and her siblings are not skilled in combat. What is the honor in death if it is senseless? She doesn't understand.

Kuroshin struggled in her arms and started heading to the railway, telling her it is time to go.

"You have to go now, Shishi-chan." Her father pushed her towards the tunnel's entrance. He took off his necklace, the one with the whistle pendant. "Remember you are an eagle. If this village falls into ruins, take this opportunity to be free like an eagle and don't let the shackles of responsibility you were born with weigh you down."

"Let me stay here and fight with you To-chan."

Her father shook his head and reminded her, "The last time you went in combat with Raisetsumi-sama, you were gravely injured. You cannot fight with us because you cannot inflict wounds. You are more of a healer than a ninja, my dear daughter."

Shirainee looked down feeling ashamed remembering how useless she was when assisting Lady Raisetsumi in fighting against her sister Lady Raisetsuko of the dessert cat tribe.

Satoru lifted her chin and made her look at him. "You and I are eagles who protect their nests. You must protect our nestlings in the Sword City while I defend our nest here."

After saying that, he shoved her inside the opening and sealed the entrance himself. She stayed behind the boulder while sobbing quietly. She felt helpless as she could hear the one-sided battle on the other side.

"_You must protect our nestlings in the Sword City."_

His father's words rang in her ears snapping her out of her desolation. She wiped her tears and with a purposeful stride, ran towards the exit. She sealed the railway entrance from the port, then sealed the entrance to the port. And with her chakra concentrated in the soles of her feet, so she could stay on the surface of the water, she activated her Karura*. Her chakra molded into a form of an eagle-man with golden armor and feathers crowning her head. She expanded her wings as she prepared to fly to the Sword City.

* * *

"Shirai! Shirai!"

Shirainee was violently awakened by Kakashi shaking her. She looked around her. She is in Kakashi's couch, in his apartment. She remembered coming over before sunrise to deliver his obento. She woke up at 2 AM to prepare meals for him, making sure he won't go hungry during his mission.

"Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare? Do you wanna tell me about it?"

Shirainee looked at the clock on the end table - 7:32.

"Weren't you supposed to leave an hour and two minutes ago?"

She could tell Kakashi was blushing because his ears turned red.

"Ahh... aaahhh... Yes, but I couldn't because I didn't wanna wake you. You looked so exhausted. You must be beat preparing for your folks' memorial day on their anniversary. You didn't have to prepare meals for me."

She thought something to say to redirect their conversation.

"Hmmm... Why don't you just admit that you were enjoying watching me sleep like a creep?"

There is a tale-tell sign of him blushing again. He averted his eyes and stood up from crouching on the side of the couch.

"Well, I'll get going then. Don't forget to lock the apartment when you decide to go home after snooping around here." Kakashi walked over to the entrance and put on his sandals.

"Do you remember the combination seals for the expansion jutsu?" she asked referring to the technique to enlarge objects. She packed twelve lunchboxes and put them in a tiny cooler. She wanted to make sure he eats three meals a day in case there are no restaurants in the vicinity where his mission is.

"Hai oka-san," Kakashi teased her.

"Do you want to fly instead of walk to wherever you need to go? It will make up for the time you spent gawking at me."

Kakashi stood and turned to her direction and grinned at her.

"Flying... Yes, I would prefer that instead."

_You now have an affinity for flying. Like dad, you must be an eagle too._

* * *

*** In Buddhism, Karura is considered as a protector deity. Karura or AKA Garuda is a huge fire-breathing eagle-man with golden feathers and magic gems crowning its head. Instead of magical gems though, I visualized Shirainee's Karura with golden feathers mane.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Discussion of Dowry and Bargaining for the Bride-Price?**

Riding Hiro's back reminds Kakashi of Shirainee's story about how she spent a year in the sage Eagle's Kingdom. She revealed that her father learned that Kai had asked her to travel with him, basically eloped. She was eighteen at that time. She spent two years there training, away from her family, without visiting home, as some sort of punishment or safety measure that she won't be taken away by Kai. He is starting to put the pieces together based on anecdotal accounts from Shirainee and the previous reactions and comments from Lady Raisetsumi and Lord Domu.

"Well, whether she was hidden from that man or not, it only shows they were not meant to end up together," he said out loud before laying down with his palms cushioning his head.

"Did you say something Kakashi-sama?" Hiro inquired.

"Ahh... no. I was just thinking out loud."

Getting to know Shirainee these past weeks, Kakashi concluded that they are more similar than different. He could detect her insecurities in her abilities as a ninja.

"_I am rich in techniques but inexperienced. I only experienced real combat once and I almost died. That is the reason I was not asked to stay and defend our village."_

Kakashi planned on training Shirainee a little bit whenever he has the time. He feels that it is his duty to help her find confidence in herself.

_Well, I am not the one to talk because I am feeling a little insecure myself. If I am confident in my skills, I would have been inaugurated by now. _

He is Kakashi of Sharingan no more. He didn't realize how much that borrowed eye matter to him. It was part of his identity for decades. Now, he must reinvent himself and learn to cope without the Sharingan. He had developed a new technique to replace his Chidori - the Purple Lightning. He is yet to see what that new technique can do in real combat.

The sooner he finishes his mission in the Land of Waves the sooner he can go back to Konoha and attend the first year memorial service of the Hotate & Uzumaki grandparents and parents.

* * *

"No, I object," the leader of the snowcat tribe coldly disagreed. "The wedding must be in early spring."

"Yes, just in time for the blooming of plum trees," Lord Domu seconded. "Plums bloom before winter ends, signaling for the arrival of spring - a bridge between winter and spring; end and beginning. A very symbolic tree for marriage."

Kakashi sees the logic and the beauty behind their insistence to have the wedding the following year.

"I still don't see why we cannot have it in December?" Guy asked to no one in particular. Kakashi almost face-palmed himself upon hearing it.

"Yes, it would be a little tight on schedule but I think the other Kages can make time for it," Tsunade chimed in.

"I agree, the earlier the better. I bet Kakashi sensei cannot wait to sleep next to nee-" Naruto's statement was cut off because Sakura smacked him at the back of his neck.

"If you have nothing to contribute to the conversation, you better shut your mouth Naruto," Sakura scolded his teammate with clenched teeth.

It was noon in late October and they were having a betrothal meeting between the two families. Sai, Sakura, Naruto, Guy, and Tsunade were present as representatives of Kakashi's family. This meeting was long overdue but with most of the people in Kakashi's side away on missions, it was hard to set a date where every one of them would be available for a gathering.

"It is the tradition in our family to marry in spring because spring represents a new beginning or rebirth," Keichi explained. "The wedding must be in spring."

"And there are a number of things we must prepare for our onee-sama's wedding," Hiromi added.

"Well, if that is the case, the 27th of March is an auspicious day for a wedding. The plum trees must be in bloom by then."

Lady Raisetsumi nodded regally to what Sai said.

"Well, now that that is settled, let us move to the next agenda," Lady Tsunade said.

Keiji brought up dowry as the next topic, which gave Kakashi a sudden discomfort. He didn't think dowry is still a thing. Maybe among feudal lords or noble families.

_Well, I guess this is still a tradition in Shirai's family. _

"Kakashi won't need any dowry," Guy interrupted before the other party can elaborate and for that Kakashi was thankful to his friend and rival. Guy is one of the very few people who know him very well.

"Well, you are still moving in the Hotate's home, are you not?" Lord Domu inquired with I-dare-you-to-say-no tone.

"Yes, I am", Kakashi affirmed.

"But as per tradition, we will shoulder the expense of the wedding ceremony," Keiji said in a dismissive tone that leaves no room for argument. "As for the bride-wealth*..."

Kakashi braced himself and made a mental calculation of his meager material and monetary possessions. He had never bothered to save a lot because he had never had any intention to marry and he was not aware that there are still some people who practice "ancient" customs.

"Since Kakashi-oniisama doesn't require us to pay for a dowry, we won't require the bride-wealth as well."

Kakashi breathed easily upon hearing the rest of Keji's speech. It was a little out of character for him to talk this seriously but Kakashi reckons that the younger of the Kei brothers know how to mask his playful side when the situation requires for it.

"Just for fun Nii-chan, what was the supposed bride-price if Kakashi-sensei accepted the dowry."

"He has to show that he loves Oneesama more than anything else by giving up his entire Icha-icha collections.

"Oh, in that case, Kakashi-sensei will accept the dowry."

Naruto received another smacked but this time, it is from Shirainee.

"Let us move to another important topic instead," Shirainee instructed while massaging the spot where she hit Naruto.

It was decided that they will have a secular wedding ceremony. Shirainee's side of the family insisted on following the wedding customs in Habu no Mura, which means having the wedding and the reception in the same location with the wedding guests present in both. It is different from their traditional wedding where the ceremony is only attended by the immediate family and the wedding receptions, which is hold in a separate venue, is attended by everyone who is invited.

Different wedding ceremonies such as the procession of the wedding party, declaration of vows, exchange of the nuptial cups, exchange of golden coins, filling the chest of sacrifice, handfasting and the introduction of the newly married couple to the guests were discussed in detail. For Kakashi, it is the first time he had heard of different wedding rituals. He only knew two out of the rituals enumerated by Hiromi.

"Are there other wedding rituals traditional in Fire Country that you might want to include in the wedding?"

Kakashi wanted to tell Hiromi that if he adds anything else, the wedding might drag on for another hour than what is normal.

"The next topic is the wedding reception," Hiromi continued crossing out things from a list she's been holding.

Kakashi almost groaned. It seems like this meeting will go on forever.

Besides the wedding rituals in the actual wedding ceremony, there is still a line of things they must do in the wedding reception such as paying respect to the departed members of their families, starting the wedding meal, receiving toasts from family members, sharing of rice cake and finally the tea ceremony.

Kakashi looked at his bride to be from across where he was sitting. She has an apologetic facial expression. She was silently communicating with him, pointing with her eyes at the members of her family who was proactive in this meeting before rolling them.

_I am so sorry my family is such a pain, _was how Kakashi interpreted it.

Though it wouldn't be visible, Kakashi smiled underneath his mask and told her with his eyes, _You are worth the trouble. _

"Now, before we formally end this betrothal meeting," Keichi announced which made Kakashi sit straighter and sigh a grateful one. "there is something I must say to Hatake Kakashi-sama."

Everyone became quiet and waited for what he had to say next.

"Shirainee-onee sama is someone our family treasured. We respect and honor her." Keichi looked him straight in the eye before continuing. "If you hurt her, whether intentional or not, we will take back the privilege our family has granted you by forming a union with her. She is the only one who can take back her heart from you, but we, as her family, can forcefully severe her ties to you."

A short silence passed before Kakashi responded, man to man. He held Keichi's gaze and solemnly answered.

"I completely understand. I will never give you any reason to take her from me."

_Not in this lifetime. _

* * *

**A/N: ***Bridewealth is also known as bride-price, which is the groom version of the dowry. Bridewealth is paid by the groom or his family to provide material pledge to the woman and to consolidate friendly relations between two families. Bridewealth can be in the form of money or goods.


	24. Chapter 24

**An Ill-Timed Vacation**

"We will now begin the inauguration of the sixth Hokage," Lady Tsunade's voice boomed over the rooftop of the Hokage tower. "It is my great honor to preside over this ceremony, as I, Tsunade, the fifth Hokage," she announced in a clear loud voice before murmuring "at long last" and again speaking in her loud voice, "entrust my responsibilities to the man who will be the Lord Sixth."

Lady Tsunade gestured behind her and announced to the crowd, "I introduce to you, Kakashi Hatake, your sixth Hokage." The crowd erupted in cheers and applause. Shirainee and her cousins are part of the crowd who was cheering below where Kakashi was waving, proudly wearing the white ceremonial haori with "Sixth Hokage" embroidered at the back.

Kakashi was able to single her out among the hundreds of people cheering for him. It is not because of her unique and conspicuous red hair. It is not because of the regal way she carries herself that is unlike the other people present to spectate his inauguration. He just knew that it was her.

"Hokage-sama... Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru's insistent demand for his attention pulled Kakashi out of his recollection of the event that had happened more than a month ago.

"Yes?" he asked with mild interest, looking up from the pile of documents he was pretending to read while having his dinner - tonkatsu sandwich and tea. It has been a while since he had a fine meal.

"Keichi is here to see you."

"Oh!" he exclaimed with both surprise and disappointment. It is not because Keichi is not welcome but Kakashi would rather receive a visit from a different member of that clan.

He had only seen Shirainee briefly after his mission that started in the Land of Waves and ended in the Hozuki Castle in Village Hidden in the Grass. She was waiting for him in the village main gate. He became occupied in the days after his return, preparing for his inauguration and receiving a play by play orientation from the Godaime who could not wait to pass the torch to him and fully retire.

He would try and drop by the Hotate compound whenever he has a few hours to spare but Shirainee seems to be nowhere to be found every time. He understands though that she is also swamped with tasks in preparation for their wedding. What he heard from Yuriko and Yumiko is that Shirainee is personally completing the embroidery on her wedding kimono. According to them, she has cooped herself up in her room, eating all her meals there.

Kakashi stood and stretched. "Send Keichi in," he instructed Shikamaru.

"Hokage-sama," Keichi greeted him before bowing slightly.

"Hey hey, just drop formalities since it's just us." He waved at Keichi to emphasize what he was saying. "Well, what can I do for you?"

The younger man was silent for a while, looking down at the floor. It was a few seconds before he looked up and said something he was not expecting.

"I want to ask permission, on behalf of Onee-sama, to leave the village. She has been summoned by both Lord Domu and Lady Raisetsumi to retrain in their respective kingdoms. She shall return weeks before your wedding."

Kakashi was so taken aback it took him a while to form coherent thoughts and respond to the unexpected request.

"Isn't the timing a little off? Can't it wait after the wedding?"

"There is plenty of time before the wedding. The preparations are almost complete. We cousins take care of most of the tasks anyway so Onee-sama's absence won't affect the preparation. This way, it would be easier for Hiroki and Hiromi to complete their wedding gift for Onee-sama."

"Ahh, the Plumtree lane."

Before he left for his mission, the architect twins set up a meeting with him and the previous Hokage to propose building a park with an indoor garden that could be a booked as a venue for special occasions. That could help generate income for the village. Konoha is still undergoing rehabilitation and there is no suitable venue for their wedding inside the village. If they want a decent venue, they must have the wedding outside Konoha and hold it somewhere else in the Fire Country.

"All right. Is there a way for us to communicate with her in case she must return to the village immediately?"

"Lord Domu assured me that there will be someone from his tribe who will be constantly present in the village in the duration of Onee-sama's absence."

"Okay. She has my permission. You can go now," he said dismissing Keichi so he can go back to finishing his task for the day. The sooner he finishes, the sooner he can see Shirainee before she goes.

_Oh, I forgot to ask what time she'll be leaving tomorrow._

* * *

She noticed the changes in Kakashi after coming back from the Hozuki castle. He seemed less burdened. He seemed to have embraced his responsibilities as the Sixth Hokage. She was surprised to see him wearing a haori with _Sixth Hokage_ embroidered at the back upon his return from an S-rank mission. The said haori was given to him by Tsunade-sama after he announced his first declaration as the sixth Hokage: sentencing the ringleader of the attack on the flying ship to life imprisonment and assigning her as the new mistress of the Hozuki Castle.

For weeks, she heard snippets of what took place aboard the flying vessel that he was supposed to guard and his initiatives in Hozuki castle. She was horrified when she learned Kakashi almost died in that mission, falling from the ship when it was thousands of feet from the ground.

She has heard whispers of Kakashi meeting someone during this mission who helped him changed his disposition about his role in Konoha and his future. His hesitations vanished and what remains is his resolved to be a good father to Konoha.

_Even I did not have the power to do that. I could have tried... but if Naruto-kun's nagging was not effective, how can my words amount to anything? Me who has not been a part of his journey as a ninja..._

She heard Guy and the others described how attractive and skilled the female ninja Kakashi fought during this mission - the woman called Kahyo. Nobody told her directly of what transpired during the mission but she would hear people talk when they didn't know she was around. Kuroshin would also tell her the things he heard. And Shirainee must be a masochist for she asked her most trusted summoned eagle Hana, to fly over the Hozuki castle, where the said ninja now resides.

"Girl, she is beautiful indeed and she exudes confidence."

Shirainee is not jealous of the kunoichi's beauty. No, other than her hair, her source of vanity is invisible to the eye. The kunoichi's unique techniques and skills are feeding her insecurities. Hana reported how Lord Raikage challenged Kahyo to see her power. Kahyo ended up ruining the Raikage's beard. She must be really a skilled shinobi if she can inflict damage to the Raikage who is known for being fast and strong.

Rumor has it that Kahyo confessed her attraction to Kakashi, chasing him with affection as her expression of gratitude for giving her the post in Hozuki castle. She could have been sentenced to more severe punishments for her crime but instead, she became the mistress of the prison for criminal shinobi. That is indeed suspicious but also ridiculous to someone who knows Kakashi well. He must have his reasons.

She knows that what would give her peace of mind is to ask Kakashi directly instead of listening to gossips about how Kakashi felt something special for the said kunoichi.

With Kakashi fully embracing his new role as the Sixth Hokage, they now seldom see each other. She has been wanting to probe Kakashi for details about his mission but she has never done that before and Kakashi has never shared to her confidential details about his previous missions. So for weeks, Shirainee has been imagining what has transpired in the few days that Kakashi was away on his mission dealing with Ryuha Armed Alliance an organization in which Kahyo was a member.

The moon looks majestic tonight so Shirainee decided to take a break from embroidering her wedding garments that Yuriko and Yumiko helped sew. She insisted on embroidering the symbols on the wedding robes herself so she could reflect on what they stand for as she stabs the needle to the fabric. So far, she is failing to the task she had set for herself. Instead of reflecting, she has been sowing seeds of doubt in her mind. She has been asking herself whether she is worthy to marry Kakashi - the Hokage, the father of Konoha.

Besides her healing abilities and the precious knowledge her clan has been protecting for decades, she could not think of anything extraordinary she can offer to their union. She is not an outstanding and experienced ninja who can help protect the village in case Konoha is attacked once again. No matter how she looks at it, she will be an added burden to Kakashi, another life he must protect.

She sat on the bench in the garden and gaze at the moon through the tree branches overhanging the wooden furniture. The leaves have fallen and so the moon illuminated her face through the branches. She shuddered a little and regretted not donning a thicker jacket before going out. She contemplated going back inside to get one but decided against it in the end. Her peaceful reverie was disturbed by Kuroshin jumping to her lap. He must have felt her sadness.

She absentmindedly stroked her cat's fur as she continued gazing at the moon. It was then that she had a sudden moment of enlightenment. Instead of berating herself and questioning her worth, she should work on her weaknesses instead.

She summoned someone from the eagle tribe and snowcat tribe. She relayed her intentions and asked for permission from both Lord Domu and Lady Raisetsumi. When everything was settled, she entered the house through the sliding door near the garden. She looked at the time at the wall clock. It's five twenty-four. Just in time before dinner. She entered the dining area to everyone's surprise.

"Onee-sama," Yumiko exclaimed holding a tray that obviously contains Shirainee's dinner. "I was about to deliver your meal to your room."

She took her usual spot on the dining table and told everyone what she has decided. Well everyone except Naruto who was sent to Suna for a mission. He has been throwing a fit ever since the teams sent to the Land of Waves and Hozuki Castle returned. He kept on rambling how he was left out in the action.

No one spoke for a while. She understands that leaving the village for more than a week just before her wedding is not only unusual but not advisable. Her grandparents instilled in them strong beliefs in superstitions and one of them is: "Do not travel outside your village before your wedding. The spirit of an envious spinster ghost will follow you and prevent you to return to your wedding."

To her astonishment, nobody objected to her plan.

"Would you want to personally ask the Hokage's permission to temporarily leave the village or would you rather have me do it?"

She looked at Keichi with gratitude. She is glad that Keichi understood without her explaining why she feels that she must do this. He must have heard the gossips and have deduced that she is feeling insecure.

"Can you please inform him of my plans?"

Keichi nodded before finishing his meal hurriedly. He stood up moments after and informed them that he would see the Hokage at once.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the clock on the shelf from across his desk. It is almost nine o'clock in the evening. Would it be too late to go and see her? Should he wait tomorrow morning and see her off?

Propriety be damned. He had decided to head to her home though it is late.

He was just about to knock when the door was opened by Shirainee. They stared at each other for a moment before he decided to break the silence.

"Keichi informed me of your plans."

Shirainee looked uncomfortable, refusing to meet his eyes. She walked past him and headed towards the compound gate. Kakashi's gut is telling him that there is something Shirainee is hiding from him or that Keichi lied about something.

He looked at her outfit. It is not the usual white dress, accentuated by a blue and gold belt. This time, she is wearing a short blue yukata type dress with symbols and designs in different shades of blue embroidered on it. The blue Uzumaki Clan crest embroidered at the back of her dress near the collar is noticeable even at a distance. Midnight blue leggings covered her legs, protecting them from the cold night air. A multi-pocket rectangular leather backpack was strapped on her shoulders, secured by a buckle meeting belong her breasts.

She stopped before she reached the gate. She turned to face him and parted her lips as if preparing to say something. She closed it when no words came out of her lips. She tried again and said, "I must do this."

He detected determination in her voice. Kakashi understands. As a shinobi, he is well aware that there are responsibilities that they must do even though they would rather not. He knows very well that there are situations that suddenly arise and disrupt what one had planned.

He nodded and moved towards her. He rested his palms on her shoulders and waited for her to look at him.

"You will only be gone for training, right? You won't be encountering any enemies?"

She shook her head and gave him a slight smile. "No, the only danger I will be facing is Lady Raisetsumi's harsh punishments when she runs out of patience when I don't get what she wants me to do right away."

There was an awkward silence that went on and turned into an uncomfortable one. The established closeness that they had before he went to his last mission seems to be non-existent at this moment. Kakashi admits that he was struggling with juggling his responsibilities as the Hokage and making time for her but Shirainee was the one who kept on putting a distance between them.

His inner ramblings were interrupted by Shirainee taking the initiative and enclosing him in her embrace. "I am now on my way to Ukihashi Island, home of the eagle sages."

_Well, I'll be da- ... Good thing I did not wait until tomorrow to see her then. _

"I must go now or I won't be able to pass my first task."

"Which is?" he asked, a little muffled because his mouth is resting on her forehead.

"I have to reach the island in seven hours without any help or summoning its residences."

Kakashi sighed and let her go. "Are you going to travel there on foot?"

Shirainee smiled mysteriously and said, "No by air. I must go now."

Shirainee moved back a few steps from him and without forming any seals, her chakra materialized and cloaked her body, forming into a golden armor and crowns of feathers. Golden wings extended from her back. She flapped them causing a gust of wind. She rose a few feet from the ground. She waved at him and said, "I will be the better version of myself when I return."

_What the hell is that thing? It is not Susanoo._

Kakashi stayed standing there for a few minutes, staring at the moon where he had last seen her silhouette. Then he recalled what Shirainee said before she flew using that technique he had never seen before.

_What does she mean that she will be a better version of herself?_

* * *

_**A/N: Kahyo and the mentioned events that took place in Hozuki Castle belong to Akira Higashiyama, the author of Kakashi's Story: Lightning in the Frozen Sky.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**More than Just Sibling Rivalries**

Shirainee reached Ukihashi Island seven minutes before her time was up. The wind is blowing against the direction she was heading so it took her longer than she anticipated. She entered the largest hut among the cluster of trees.

"Well, it's about time," Lord Domu said without opening his eyes. "If you are late, I would send you back to Konoha."

Three weeks after, Shirainee sort of wished that she had arrived late. She doesn't think her body can take it anymore. She looked at the cuts on her shoulders before submerging her body up to her chin in the hot spring water. She hissed slightly and breathe through her mouth when she felt her wounds stung. Before her old wounds could heal, she would "earn" new ones during her daily training. She could heal them using her medical jutsu but for her own quirky reason, she wanted to keep some of the scars as evidence of her hard work. She wanted to remind herself that she is a sword forged through scorching fire; created to be worn out during battle. She is not a dull and useless sword forged to adorn someones' dojo.

Today Talum was in charge of her training. She has known the handsome eagle since they were "eaglets". She didn't expect him to be a much harsher teacher than Lord Domu. Talum is a firm believer in using your instincts. Lord Domu at least explain why she must do as she was told.

"_You can activate your Karura without weaving seals but can you do it when you are under pressure or in danger?"_

_She was thinking of a suitable reply to Talum's question when her teacher for the day actually shoved her off the cliff. She slid off the cliff, her body scraping the side of the rocky mountain. She screamed as she looked below her. She could not see the bottom because they were at the highest peak in Ukihashi._

"_DAMN YOU, TALUM!"_

_The eagle caught her and settled her back to where they were before she was pushed. _

"_You should not be busy cursing when someone tries to kill you," Talum lectured without a hint of apology in his voice. "Shi-shi sama. You must, stay collected and spread your wings."_

_She wanted to punch the eagle's stoic face but she remembered the reason she asked the tribes to take her in and retrain her. _

_She nodded and before she could say she was ready, she was once again shoved off the cliff. She fought her urge to scream and instead activated her golden chakra and molded her golden wings at her back without her usual armor. Her back kept hitting the cliff wall before she had gathered her chakra and wits and planted her feet on the wall, then kicked to move away from it. _

"I should go to sleep right away," she said as she laid back letting the water caressed her battered body. "I must win _Capture the Flag _tomorrow."

Lord Domu trained her using this game years ago. That time, they have to play in teams. Tomorrow, they will play individually with Lord Domu watching from the air, assessing whether she can apply the ninja arts she had learned and relearned. She is going head-to-head against, Hanna, Hiro, Talum and Roc - another member for the eagle tribe's eight royal guards.

She would be in the offensive while the rest of them will be defending their bases. Their bases will be hundreds of feet apart and Lord Domu will tell her what color of the flag she must capture. She must guess which of them guard the flag she must capture...well, it is not really a matter of guessing because Lord Domu would expect her to use the technique _Ninja Art: Eagle Eyes _to spot which among the four she must attack to win the rounds. There would be three rounds, each has a thirty minutes time limit with a half an hour break in between. She hopes that Roc won't have any of the flags she must capture. Roc is the best among the royal eight.

Once she passes that final test, she would be permitted to go to the Snow Cat Tribe's home, Mount Gintora. She plans to complete her training as soon as possible so she can return to Konoha, the new place she now considers her home.

She took off the plain white yukata she wore after her bath and changed into her pajamas. She laid down her futon in the hut provided for her. Orange lights from outside pierced through the tiny rectangular gap between the wall and the ceiling.,illuminating her tiny temporary home. The inhabitants of Ukihashi Island sleep as soon as the sun sets and start their day as soon as the sun is up.

Being insomniac, she had a hard time adapting to their schedule at first but she got used to it within the first week. She makes it a point to follow Lord Domu's teaching and meditate, control her breathing, and eliminate negative thoughts before going to bed.

She has been doing nightly routines she learned religiously. She dozed off just a few minutes after closing her eyes.

* * *

It has been three weeks after Shirainee's departure from the village. Kakashi drowned himself with work to fill the emptiness he has been feeling since the night he watched Shirainee flew. It puzzled him how he could feel that way when he grew up and grew old without her in his life.

He walked briskly as he exited the newly established tailor shop where his wedding kimono is being made. His pace is almost at a run as he heads towards the Hotate compound. He planned to drop by before going back to the Hokage office to read the reports piling up on his desk. There are construction plans and business permits he must approve.

He knows that there is someone from the eagle clan on standby at Shirainee's family home. Kakashi wants to ask what his future wife is up to and to inquire about her progress.

"Onii-sama! Just time!" Yumiko welcomed him enthusiastically when she opened the door.

Kakashi briefly looked at the tiny scar on Yumiko's left eyelid. She doesn't seem concern about the scar on what was her flawless face. If anything, she actually seemed happier compared to before she and her team were ambushed on the way to the Stone Village to deliver herbs.

"What do you mean just in time?"

"Someone from Ukihashi is here, Furaribi. The messenger eagle who was here left."

Kakashi took off his sandals and followed Yumiko.

"Are you sure Onee-sama is still alive?" Kakashi heard Keichi shouted from the reception room. He ran towards it and was shocked to see what was laid on the coffee table. It must be the clothes Shirainee packed. He did not see the yukata she was wearing the night she left among the clothing items.

The most jarring scene was the bloody white kimono blouse on top of the pile of torn and stained clothes. He could also see a royal blue hakama (kimono pants) drenched in dark liquid he assumed as blood.

"Why are you asking for her white fleece-lined clothes? Why white?!" The usually calm Keichi was red with rage as he kept on interrogating the eagle with unusually red feathers. "Are you preparing her for a funeral? Where is she?"

Kakashi's heartbeat deafened him.

_It can't be! Not again!_

The faces of those he lost flashed in his mind.

_Rin, Sensei, Obito, Father... I don't know if I can take another loss. _

The eagle responded by silently taking out a folded paper from one of his sleeves and putting it at the top of the bloody pile.

Kakashi knelt down by the coffee table and grabbed the letter without waiting for Keichi to gather his composure and read it himself. He tried controlling his nerves to stop his hands from shaking as he unfolded the paper. His pulse slowed down to its normal pace as he read the letter in Shirainee's neat penmanship.

_Please soak and wash these with cold water, then wash again with warm water. _

_Do not dare throw them away!_

_Hang them neatly in my closet._

_Please pack and send with Furaribi the following:_

Shirainee enumerated various articles of clothing including underwear and footwear. Most of them are to keep the body temperature warm. Kakashi deduced that she must be departing for The Snow Cat Tribe's base. He handed the letter to Keichi who still needs to calm down.

The usually level-headed Hotate is unusually emotional right now. He must be imagining that Shirainee is in the worst condition.

"Why are these clothes so worn out and bloody?" He asked to break the silence in the room. He was finally able to calm himself. He was reassured that Shirainee is okay.

Furaribi looked at him and sat down on the zabuton comfortably and took a deep breath.

"She played _Capture the Flag_ against Hiro, Hana, Talum, and Roc. She's on the offensive and all four are on the defensive. She must capture the flag in the color Lord Domu requires. Round one, Roc had the yellow flag Lord Domu instructed her to take. Round two, he asked for red and Talum and Roc had a red flag each so Shirainee defeated them and took their flags. In round three, Domu-dono took it up a notch by giving Talum, Roc, and Hiro two flags each. They all have the blue flag he required and another in random color. Shirainee stole their blue flags but passed out after stealing Roc's flag. Roc is the best among them."

Furaribi took another deep breath after his long narrative.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to bring the items Shishi-sama asked."

* * *

Shirainee reread the letter which has been comforting her for the past two weeks.

_Shirainee, _

_I stole a few pieces of your dried saury from your pantry. I have been eating the same meals from a convenience store so I could not resist stealing some when I accidentally entered your pantry. It has been a while since I had a decent meal. I think it was when I went to the Land of Waves in September (I am not hinting that I miss your cooking). _

_I sent you some physical tonic that I did not steal. I have your family's permission to send them to you. Do you best but please be safe._

_\- Kakashi_

She could not help but giggle after reading the word "accidentally" as if anything is accidental with Kakashi who has a keen nose. She finished drinking green tea to help digest her heavy breakfast. She has been eating nothing but meat or fish since she left Konoha.

She inserted Kakashi's letter in one of the pages of her training journal. Both the eagle and cat sage tribes do not keep written records of their knowledge and techniques, passing the knowledge from teacher to student verbally. However, she came from a family of record keepers. Her grandparents, after all, kept all written records of the Uzumaki Clan and flee their original village before its destruction, ensuring the survival of their clan's classified files and scrolls.

She read her notes and reviewed the chart she had drawn last night. She has finally mastered cat influenced sage mode. She could not do it properly when she was younger and when she first attempted her sage training years ago - during her punishment. The training in Mount Gintora was more challenging because of the frigid weather but Shirainee could master the skills taught to her faster because they train mostly at night (as the cat sages are mostly nocturnal). She is a night person so her brain functions at its optimum in the evening, or that is what she believes. They are most active during the night and their vision is also better, a direct contrast of the eagle's eyesight. Eagles can see better during the day when it is bright.

That is one of the key differences between the two tribes, well that and their territories. Eagles dominate the skies while the cats rule the land, or so they believe they do. She sometimes thinks that the cat tribe is too arrogant and proud of their abilities but she won't dare say that to Lady Raisetsumi's face.

She looked outside the glass window of her room and sighed. Whenever she sees the crystallized ice castle outside, she is reminded of what she heard about Kahyo. She has a powerful bloodline technique, the _Earth Chain Ice_.

Shirainee can use wind style and water style techniques. Logically, she should be able to use ice techniques if she can combine those two into one jutsu but she can't. That is one of the reasons she still feels inferior against that kunoichi.

_Stop it! Only think of positive thoughts, Shirainee!_

She looked at the robes hanging on the pegs of her bedroom wall. She had finally finished embroidering her wedding garments in between her training sessions. There is no doubt in her mind that she wants to marry Kakashi and if the Ice user ninja posed to be a threat to their relationship, she must hold on and fight for what was hers first.

She reprimanded herself some more before she decided to start her day. Her time away from Konoha is supposed to be her time for healing and self-improvement.

She did some stretches before she decided to come out through the dining room in Lady Raisetsumi's luxurious cabin. She saw her master lounging on a wooden chaise. She stood up lazily upon seeing her and stretched.

"Are you ready for your final assessment?"

She shrugged. She doesn't have any clue on how she will be tested before she will be allowed to go home. The last time she was in this kingdom, she went home to Habu no Mura half alive after assisting Lady Raisetsumi in her battle against her sister. A fight that started long before she was born. It was her grandmother Fuyu who used to fight alongside Lady Raisetsumi but now it is her turn. It is one of the stipulations in the summoning contract she signed. She must assist whenever her feline masters have a territorial or personal dispute.

_It is true that you can never own a cat because you will end up owned by the cat. _

"Oka-sama!" she heard Yukiyo, Raisetsuko's daughter called from outside. "Our territory is under attack."

They were informed that the golden fishing rod was taken as they ran and tracked the intruders. The golden fishing rod was believed to be given by the deity of fishing and good fortune, Ebisu to Lady Raisetsumi's grandfather. It is their tribe's most prized possession. It is also one of the reasons why Lady Raisetsumi and her sister Lady Raisetsuko hate each other. Lady Raisetsumi inherited the fishing rod while Lady Raisetsuko inherited the responsibility of ruling the _Desert Cat Tribe_. To add salt to the injury, Koganeko, someone whom both sisters love, chose to marry Lady Raisetsuko and build their own tribe in Gintora.

It is still bright outside and the white environment magnifies the radiance of the sun. The situation put the snowcats at the disadvantage. Sensor type ninjas cats were searching the areas for the intruders.

"It's impossible that they got out of our territory quickly! Hurry and locate them!" Lady Raisetsumi commanded.

Shirainee's training kicked in and she instinctively activated her _eagle_ _eyes_. Other land formations blocked her view so she decided to activate her chakra wings as well. She knows that she was using most of her chakra but finding the enemy is of utmost importance.

"Enemies found, three o'clock from southwest and eight o'clock northeast. Head southwest to reclaim the fishing rod. The other group is surely a decoy."

Everyone headed to the direction where she said the rod was. She stayed behind and begun gathering nature energy. She then concentrated most of her chakra on her feet and started running after the golden fishing rod. She knows how much the tribe treasures it. True to its giver's reputation, it gave them good fortune.

Though the members of the snowcat tribe are larger than ordinary cats, they still run faster than Shirainee. The fighting was already at its climax when she got there. The snowcats have a slight advantage because of the environment. They are used to the frigid weather so they can move a little faster than the cats from the rival tribe.

"We should have expected this. This desert brats always attack when Lord Koganeko is not in Gintora," a ninja cat with a wooden armor said while trying to injure his opponent with a spear.

"There must be a traitor amongst us. How else did the other tribe find out that Koganeko-sama is not here? Mi-aaaaaw!" another snowcat ninja answered while fighting with daisho (two swords) and ended her statement with a painful meow when she was nipped by her opponent's weapon.

Shirainee recognized Sayaka, Raisetsuko's granddaughter, who was fleeing from the battle scene. Sayaka's tribe's members were holding up the snowcats trying to stop her.

Shirainee recalled the last time she was face to face with Sayaka. She was belittled because she is a human and she hasn't mastered senjutsu. She also could not do advanced ninja techniques. They were in the middle of their training program when the other tribe attacked and stole the_ bottomless water fountain_. They lost that fight and the fountain was never recovered.

She knows that she was at fault at the time. She did not do her duty. She did not uphold what was stipulated in their summoning contracts. She did not effectively assist in the fight and worse, she was a burden to Lady Raisetsumi.

Shirainee moved to block Sayaka's path. She knows that this is her time to make up for what happened in the past. She must take back what they were trying to steal this time.

"Oh, if it isn't the human pet. I see it took you a while to master what we have been doing since we were kittens," Sayaka sneered at her.

"I'll take that fishing rod if you don't mind," Shirainee replied calmly.

"Oh yeah? I want to see you try."

With almost lightning speed, Sayaka approached her with her claws out, light reflecting on their sharp tips. She cast the technique that took her years to make. She swore that she would repay what they did to her and her master years ago.

She molded some of her chakra into her golden wings to avoid Sayaka's assault. She used a wind release technique to move snowcats out of the way, wove her signs and shouted, "Wind release, fir tree needle rain" as she released hundreds of fir tree leaves which are dangerous to cats.

Dozens of fir tree leaves, sharpened and hardened by her wind nature chakra were released from a tiny scroll from her belt bag and pierced Sayaka as well as the other desert cats who are in the range of her attack. The oil that is produced by the leaves alone is very irritating to the cats' skin. On top of that, she also soaked the leaves in a mixture of different plant saps poisonous to cats. They will not die right away. Even with a counter-attack, she invented specifically for the desert cats, she did not have any intention of killing them on the spot. However, several punctures in their bodies can prove to be fatal if not treated right away.

"Sayaka-sama!"

"Let us retreat! Get Sayaka-sama to safety!"

Sayaka was flat on the ground and breathing heavily. She still had the strength to glare at her though when Shirainee deactivated her wings and moved to where the injured "princess" of the desert cat tribe lay.

"As I mentioned a while ago, I will take this back if you don't mind."

She quickly turned her back and started her way back to the ice castle where the golden fishing rod is being kept. She didn't have any plans of finishing Sayaka off. It is not in her nature to kill.

That was a big mistake. As soon as Shirainee turned her back, Sayaka gathered her remaining strength and retrieved the blowgun strapped on her back and aimed. The dart narrowly missed the kunoichi's spine and hit one of the chakra points near her stomach.

Shirainee lost her strength and fell on her knees. She clutched the golden fishing rod in case the enemies seize that opportunity to take it away again. She could feel her muscles losing strength and numbing. The dart was certainly laced in poison she hasn't encountered therefore she has no immunity to.

"Shishi-chan! No!" Yukiko shouted in anguish as she held the arrow that injured her mother's apprentice.

Shirainee relaxed her grip on the fishing rod knowing that it will be safe.

_To die like a sword forged through fire is a great honor. _

She fell face flat on the snow. She closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

_I am a dull and useless sword no more. _


	26. Chapter 26

**The Perfumed Letter**

"Kakashi-sensei! Hokage-sensei! Hokage-sama! Roku-daime sama!"

Kakashi put down her pen and gathered the pages of the document he was reading. He could hear Konohamaru screaming from the hallway. He shook his head with the ways the young ninja addressed him. Something must have happened for him to sound this frantic and confused.

_Bang! _

The door to his office opened widely and forcefully, hitting the wall and almost unhinged it from the frame.

"Konohamaru!" Shikamaru scolded Naruto's number one follower. "Do not barge in like that."

"Hmmm... Based on your expression Konohamaru-kun, something distressing must have happened," Sai stated after studying Konohamaru's face.

Shikamaru is in his office making sure he is working and not procrastinating while Sai was there to drop off his mission report.

"Sensei!" Konohamaru tried catching his breathe. "Hokage sa-"

"Hai hai! Get on with what you were about to say," Kakashi interrupted.

"Shirainee no nee-chan..." _pant... pant... pant..._

Kakashi suddenly stood and went around his desk to where Konohamaru was standing.

"What happened?" he asked calmly though his erratic heartbeat indicated that he is anything but calm.

"Hospital... Poisoned... die..."  
"Speak clearly!" Shikamaru demanded.

Kohamaru clutched his chest and breathe deeply a couple of times before speaking.

"I was at the Hotate garden with Naruto-niichan when snowcats arrived from the direction of the orchard. They were carrying nee-chan and -"

"GET TO THE POINT!" Kakashi demanded harshly without meaning to. He took a deep breath and requested, "Please get to the point."

"Naruto no nii-chan rushed her to the hospital. She was shot with a poisoned dart. She was so pale, barely breathing and -"

Kakashi turned to leave his office and shouted: "Fetch Sakura!"

"But Sakura is outside the village now, Rokudaime. She is gathering intel for the children's hospital she wanted to establish right?"

Kakashi halted his steps realizing the truthfulness of Shikamaru's words.

"I'll fly you to the hospital Kakashi-sama. Shizune-san should be in the hospital."

Kakashi nodded to Sai gratefully not bothering to correct him using the honorific "-sama" like he usually does. They opened the window behind his desk. Sai release an ink painting of a phoenix from a scroll and Kakashi hopped on it after Sai.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay another night in the hospital?" the nurse at the station asked her. I mean, you just regained consciousness this morning."

She shook her head. She feels better and knowing her body, she will fully recover in no time. She has also been away from home for so long. She wanted to see Kuroshin so she wanted to be discharged earlier than what was recommended.

"I will inform the Hokage that you went home then. He always drops by and never fails to check your recovery progress ever since you were admitted here."

"Please don't bother Hokage-sama," she said using his title. She doesn't want to address him intimately in front of strangers. She doesn't think that would be appropriate. "I will inform him of my discharge myself later when he is not busy at work."

She doesn't want to get in the way of his work. She knows that she had bothered him enough worrying about her.

Shirainee's steps were slow as she took her time walking home. She grew quite pensive about what had taken place in Gintora. The poison had been removed from her system and her wounds from her training and injury from Sayaka is fully healed. She just has to make sure her organs are working properly.

She just turned left to the direction of her home when she heard the conversation between two ninjas walking ahead of her. She did not mean to eavesdrop. Her hearing just suddenly turned sharp when she heard "Hokage-sama".

"Ho-Hokage-sama? Really? Hokage-sama received a letter from Hozuki Castle?"

"Yes, I unloaded it from the messenger bird and delivered it to his office myself. There could only be one person who sent it."

"But wait, isn't the Hokage marrying Naruto's cousin from that large compound? Have you seen her? She looks like she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth."

"Well, I don't think her wealth matters. What matters is someone's skill as a ninja. What is the use of being sophisticated and wealthy if she cannot be the Hokage's partner in protecting our village? Rokudaime-sama is an elite ninja after all; one of the heroes in the_ Fourth Shinobi War_; someone who is considered a genius since..."

Shirainee didn't notice that she halted her steps. She didn't hear the rest of the conversation. She had heard enough. As if her feet have minds of their own, she walked to the direction she came from and she found herself in front of the Hokage Tower.

She understands then that her subconscious wanted her to stop her baseless suspicions and just ask Kakashi directly. She braced herself for the task she set for herself. Just thinking about verbalizing her doubts unsettle her stomach.

She clutched her stomach and controlled her breathing to ease the pain from her chest. She furrowed her brows trying to recall if she was wounded in that area. The long walk must be a strain to her injuries. On the other hand, she remembered that her injuries had totally healed.

_Why does my chest hurt then?_

* * *

Kakashi closed his eyes and massage his temples. He just got back from the Fire Country capital where he and Keichi approached the Fire Country's feudal lord. Unexpectedly, Shirainee's consanguineal kins showed up in Konoha while she was in Gintora expressing their intention to settle there instead of each family spreading and re-establishing roots in different countries and villages.

They heard the news of the Hokage's nuptial to Shirainee Uzumaki, the head of the Hotate Clan.

_Well, this is one of the disadvantages of having a very long engagement I guess. _

"_Shirainee-sama is a very good clan leader even when she was just an heir and under her mother's training. Even when she was grieving, she made sure that we were safe and well settled in our respective new villages."_

"_We, the elders in each of our family decided to move here in order for us to once again serve the main Hotate house."_

The families unitedly expressed their desire to purchase parcels of land inside the Konoha walls extending outside, intended for settlement, aquaculture, and farming. The daimyo refused their request and so Keichi showed up in person in Shirainee's behalf, who remains unconscious in the hospital. It has been four days since she returned in a grievous state.

"_Didn't you already purchase a large piece of land for your compound when you first got here? You settled there before I could give my approval. This request is a little too much."_

_Keichi looked calm as he met the daimyo's eyes. _

"_Well, we could just sell back the land, pack our things and bring our clan to settle to a different country but our Onee-sama, the clan's leader's engagement to the Hokage put us in a dilemma."_

_Kakashi clenched his fist. If the Hotate Clan members are forced to move to another country, what would happen to Shirainee? What would happen to their impending nuptials? Will she have to choose or will she cancel their wedding?_

"_If you recall Hi no Kuni Daimyō- sama, we did not purchase the land through a mortgage. We paid it in full and we never failed to pay the excessive tax you imposed on us. If you can use your power of deduction," Keichi paused briefly to let the insult sink in, "you can conclude that our clan was prominent and had our own aristocratic status from where we came from."_

_The daimyo fanned himself and hid his mouth behind his fan. "Hmmm?" he said thoughtfully, the insult seemed to have eluded him. _

_Keichi continued, "We are a very proud clan and we don't lower ourselves to begging for your permission. We can just bring our existing resources, agricultural technology, and monetary wealth to another country... With our current clan head incapacitated, I have the power to instruct our kin to move and settle to the Land of Waves instead. I would like to also remind you that you had already saved a lot of money because my cousins and I offered our services and resources in helping to rebuild Konoha. Staying in this country is hardly beneficial to us." _

"_What is this threatening words you are spewing?!" one of the advisers to the daimyo's left snapped. _

"_That is not a threat. I don't know how you can conclude that based on my choice of words. I am merely stating facts and possibilities. Our existence in this country is not advantageous for us. The most logical decision would be to ignore our Uncle, Satoru Uzumaki's dying wish and go somewhere else to once again lead our clan to prosperity."_

_The daimyo's expression changed. It would be impossible for him not to hear about the quality of herbs in Hotate's greenhouses. After they shared a few of the herbs they cultivate to their allied hidden villages, news spread about the Hotate's quality herbs. If the other clan members who turned up in the Fire Country are indeed knowledgeable in farming not just herbs but crops as well, the Hotate Clan can contribute to the economic growth of the Fire Country. _

"_Are your other clan members already settled in Konoha?" the daimyo asked, seemingly calculating his next words._

"_No, currently they are scattered in the nearest Inn Town. Depending on the outcome of this meeting, I would instruct them on where to go next."_

"_And if we refuse?" the same adviser asked. _

"_Then we will go to the Land of Waves where we are welcome."_

_The atmosphere in the room became more tensed. The Land of Waves' economic growth for the past years had been very impressive. If the Hotate Clan settle there, that would add to the country's growth which means the Land of Waves may exceed Fire Country in economics. _

"_Why are you insisting on settling in Konoha, there are plenty of other towns in the Fire Country?"_

_Keichi sat straighter, indicating that he is tensed and starting to lose patience. Even Kakashi is losing patience with the Fire daimyo's stupid questions and replies. The Godaime already informed him of the circumstances of their immigration to Konoha, omitting the details that would reveal their former village's location. He wanted the meeting to be concluded so he can go back to the village and visit Shirainee. _

_"Firstly, that is our Uncle's **dying** **wish**. Additionally, our clan head is supposed to marry the leader of the village. Finally, our old village was infiltrated and attacked because of the herbs and among other things our village possessed. It would be most logical to stay in a ninja village where we will be safer and protected, wouldn't it? Though based on my calculations, it would still be far cheaper to purchase land in the Land of Waves and hire ninjas to guard our property twenty-four seven. _

Kakashi was impressed with the way Keichi handled things. During the meeting, he could not help but wonder about how Shirainee would handle the situation. She was the one groomed to handle political matters after all. In the end, Keichi was able to have the Fire Feudal Lord agreed to lower the property tax the Hotate Clan had to pay to a more reasonable amount and their request to purchase the land they want was granted.

Before they left, Keichi insisted on shaking hands with everyone who attended the meeting except him. They were almost at Konoha gate when Keichi explained that he had to delete some details he said during the meeting.

"_I had to make them forget that I mentioned that our clan's wealth and capacity plus I had to implant the idea that the Hotate Clan belongs in Konoha. With someone as greedy as those people in that room, they might cause another problem to our clan. I am so sorry but I had to do it."_

Kakashi sighed. He hoped that Keichi's jutsu is strong enough that the daimyo will never remember the things Keichi deleted. That could pose a problem to him as the Hokage and the husband of the clan leader... Well, future husband.

He fished for his favorite book in his pouch so he could clear his mind and relax before he goes and visits Shirainee in the hospital. He felt a folded piece of paper sticking out of the book.

_Ah, the letter I received this morning before we departed for the capital city. _

He got_ Icha Icha Tactics _out from his pocket and took the letter from between the pages. He unfolded it and started reading.

_ Dear Sixth Hokage,_

_ I hope you have been- _

A knock interrupted his reading. He folded the letter and inserted it back between the pages of the book.

"Come in," Kakashi said resting his folded hands on his desk to appear relaxed. If anyone sees him reading a letter from Kahyo, it would feed the gossip that had been spreading. He is fortunate that Shirainee is sensible and did not bother asking him for clarification. It would be bothersome and pointless to address the baseless rumor.

He involuntary stood when Shirainee entered his office. He had to remind himself to breathe as he examined her appearance from head to toe. She looked fully recovered. There are still some slight traces of bruises and cuts but she looked well.

"Shirai..." he stepped closer. "Shirai! I was about to go and visit you. I just dropped by the office to take a break."

Shirainee's smile warmed him and seemed to chase away the fatigue brought by the meeting he attended. He took the initiative and boldly hugged her. He hugged her tightly but careful not to squeeze her lest he adds to her injuries.

He moved her body away from him without letting go of her shoulders so he could look at her closely. The smile and happy expression she showed on her face before the hug was gone. Kakashi observed Shirainee sniffing slightly.

"I see you received a perfumed letter. Are the rumors true?"

Kakashi paled. He thought Shirainee trust him enough not to listen to gossips.

"O-of course not! Why do you even have to ask?"

Shirainee moved away from him. His stuttering must have added to her suspicion that he has been unfaithful.

"I heard she possesses a powerful K_ekkei Genkai_. My skills are laughable compared to hers."

"Why do you have to compare? I want to marry you. You! Not another woman."

She looked at him silently for a moment. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"That was before you met her," she said with a slight tremor. "Maybe you think you wanted to marry me because I was the best choice at the moment. She-she has more to offer to Konoha. She can help to protect it if there comes a time that the village is in peril... while I... I am just someone who grew up with a silver spoon in my mouth. I was the clan leader's successor but I could not even protect my own village from destruction!"

Kakashi's head was starting to throb. He closed his eyes and firmly said, "Whatever you are thinking, it is not like that between me and Kahyo."

That seemed to make Shirainee's dagger stare sharper. Maybe mentioning Kahyo's name was a mistake. He did not attempt to break the silence between them even when it dragged into an uncomfortably long one. He tried to meet her furious stare too even though he wanted to look away.

She moved away from him sharply and turned around. When she spoke, there was no hint of tears in her voice. Her tone was imperative and with finality.

"Let us cancel the wedding, Hatake-san."

_Hatake-san... Hatake-san..._

Her impersonal way of addressing him seemed to have echoed in his ears that it took him a few seconds to realized that she left and he was once again alone in his office. What happened was far more different from what he imagined their reunion would be.

_Why does being address as Hatake-san as painful as receiving a Chidori in the heart?_


	27. Chapter 27

**Kuroshin's Warning**

"_Shirainee, you must always hear both sides of the story before you make any judgment. Even if you think you know one of the people involved very well, you must remain neutral until you know the truth."_

_Why am I recalling one of my mom's lectures on how to handle disputes in the village? Is my conscience telling me I reacted wrongly?_

"No!" she said aloud before pouring sake in her ceramic shot glass. "If it is nothing but an innocent correspondence, why did she have to spray perfume on the paper? There is nothing innocent about that!"

She knows that she is being stupid by trying to drink away her sorrows right after being discharged from the hospital. She knows that very well and that is why she is drinking in secret in the wine cellar, under the kitchen where she brews herbal medicines.

She wants to forget her responsibilities and have a normal reaction to what took place earlier this afternoon. She observes that some people drink when they have something to celebrate or something to forget. She was determined to finish one small barrel of sake when she sneaked in the cellar. She has been cleansing her liver with chakra to make herself a little sober and so she can keep on drinking.

_Do I really want to cancel the wedding? _

She didn't remember Kakashi protesting when she said they should cancel the wedding. He might have agreed with her but was afraid to voice it.

She stopped drinking after finishing her current ceramic bottle of sake. She took off the wooden lid of a smaller sake barrel she placed on the table.

_I can't even finish it halfway without feeling as if most of my brain cells died. _

She really felt stupid drinking sake because she only made herself feel more miserable when she is already feeling miserable.

_There is no fun drinking by myself. Maybe I should have conjured water clone so I have company... Nah! There is no fun in that either. I would only be drinking with my miserable selves. _

She decided to head outside the village because it was almost dinner time and she didn't feel like talking to people. If her family members see her like this, there would be endless questions. She was not in the mood for that.

It took her longer than usual to reach her favorite tree with her steps sluggish and her mind blank. The sun set later than it was weeks ago as what is normal this time of the year. She lay under the tree where leaves are starting to appear. She looked at the orange lit sky. She always relates this vibrant orange to festive feelings. Tonight though, it makes her feel nothing but sadness and dread. She would have to face the consequence of losing her temper and speaking without contemplating her words' implication soon.

She closed her eyes to block the vision that made her sadder. She felt something bit her neck.

_Ouch! Isn't it too early for insects to appear this time of the year?_

* * *

Kakashi was reflecting in his office and regretting assuming that Shirainee will not be hurt by rumors. Maybe he overestimated the strength of their connection and downplayed the effects of malicious rumors to one's psyche.

Kakashi was holding a pen while holding a document on his other hand while listening to Shikamaru, or at least pretending to listen.

"Keichi-san had submitted building and construction permits and plans. Your signature is needed so they can start right away."

"Hai," he answered while nodding despite not really listening to what Shikamaru said. Shikamaru put a document with a few pages on his desk, pointing at a line where he should sign.

He attempted to read the document before signing and stamping his official seal.

_Maybe I should have confronted her and addressed the issue right after I was inaugurated._

"Hiromi informed me that the snowcats are planning to go back to Habu no Mura to uproot and shrink the Plum tree planted by the Hotate family members during their wedding ceremonies. The target replanting date is seven days from now, exactly a week before your wedding."

He tightened his hold on the pen and document, wrinkling the latter.

_Wedding? I don't even know if there is gonna be one. I should have apologized and fixed our misunderstanding. I should have stopped her from leaving my office. What if I am robbed of an opportunity to apologize?_

He shook his head to rid himself of morbid thoughts, refusing to recall the faces of the people he had lost. He was denied the opportunity to ask for their forgiveness, to bare his soul and set aside the shinobi part of him because they passed away before he could.

"The other Kages had confirmed the date and time of arrivals for your wedding. They will leave two days after and are hoping that you can insert in your schedule an informal summit a day after the celebration."

"Yeah, no prob." He answered in dazed. He just wanted Shikamaru to be done so he can go back to reflecting and planning his course of action.

"Someone organized a bachelor's party for you and the other male kages. Shirainee-sama will probably kill you because there will be plenty of sexy and beautiful ladies who would provide entertainment."

"Hai, that is a great idea," he said with enthusiasm hearing the word entertainment.

"And you must walk around the village naked tomorrow at noon."

"Hai, remind me tomorrow so I won't forget."

When silence followed after, he looked at Shikamaru, preparing to dismiss him for the night. His right-hand man had a weird expression on his face.

"What?"

"_Hokage-sama_, did you hear what I just said?" Shikamaru asked emphasizing his title and by his tone, Kakashi was sure it was not out of respect.

"Yes, I heard you," he answered confidently. "I have to do it tomorrow at noon."

"Hai! I said you have to walk around the village at noon _naked_."

Kakashi was chagrined realizing what he just agreed on. On top of that, he was busted that he was not paying attention.

"I also said someone organized a stag party for you and there will be ladies who will provide entertainment. Are you sure that it is a great idea though there is a risk that Shirainee-sama will kill you?"

"Someone did what?"

"I was just testing whether you were listening to what I was saying. Clearly, you were not. We don't have the time nor the resources to throw such a lavish and pointless party... If you want to have one though, I can see what I can do to give you an unforgettable night before you say goodbye to your bachelorhood."

Kakashi thinks he wasted enough time pretending to work in his office. He stood, grabbing his Hokage cloak before heading out of his office.

"I have to go somewhere. You are in charge of the minor administrative duties while I deal with a personal problem."

He left the stunned Nara in his office obviously thinking, _this is so bothersome_.

Kakashi rushed out of the Hokage building, determined to arrive at the Hotate compound as soon as possible. His steps involuntarily faltered as he was overcome with a sudden uncertainty. What if Shirainee is not in a forgiving mood right now? He has not much experience dealing with women outside work. Should he wait until the storm passes? He decided to drop by somewhere else first before heading to where he was supposed to be.

Some people draw strength from liquid courage before doing something they dread; Some pray to Kami-sama when they feel lost; Others meditate when they feel restless or cornered. Kakashi? He stands in front of the _Memorial Stone _and forgets about the time as he talks to the comrades he had lost. Well, that was what he used to do. Ever since he became the Hokage, he doesn't have much time to spare to reminisce or to visit the dead. He doesn't even have the time to maintain his relationship with the living.

"Sensei..." he whispered, reading the name Namikaze Minato carved in the _Memorial Stone_. "You are married to an Uzumaki. How did you deal with her fiery temper? I don't know how to deal with my Uzumaki's wrath."

_My Uzumaki... I don't even know if I can call her that anymore._

* * *

In the end, he had decided to face Shirainee and not delay the inevitable. A fire, if left unattended, will set everything in its path ablaze.

When he arrived at the compound there was a fire indeed- Yu Sisters' temper were on fire and it was Kuroshin causing it.

"What is going on?" he asked Yuriko who was uncharacteristically chasing Kuroshin with a broom. "Why are you chasing your Onee-sama's beloved pet?"

"I think Shirainee-neesama will understand. Kuroshin has been weirdly annoying this evening. He keeps getting in the way while we serve dinner."

"He keeps on clawing us and biting our skirts." her twin seconded.

"Where is Shirainee?" he asked trying to sound casual though his heart doubled its pace. He hopes she had calm down and would listen to what he had to say. "She could probably explain why Kuroshin is acting this way.

"In the hospital," Yumiko answered while looking at him weirdly for asking.

"No, she was discharged earlier. She dropped by the Hokage office."

Kuroshin shifted his attention to Kakashi. The cat meowed at him and ran to the gates and looked back at him. When he just stood in place and stared at Kuroshin, the cat ran towards him and bit his pants then pulled him to the gate's direction. He finally understood that Kuroshin wanted him to follow.

The anxiety that he was feeling when he was expecting a confrontation with Shirainee was replaced by dread. Kuroshin after all, according to Shirainee, has the ability to foresee perilous events. He was about to run out of the compound when Naruto burst the gate open, being his usual loud-mouthed self.

"Hooo! I am very very hungry! What is for dinner Yumi-chan? Yuri-chan?"

When none of them answered, his usually dense former student sensed that something is wrong right away.

"What's up?"

Kakashi breathe in and out before speaking to calm himself.

"Naruto, activate your senin mode right now."

Kakashi was thankful when Naruto did what he was told without asking questions. When orange pigments appeared around Naruto's lids, Kakashi didn't wait and gave another instruction.

"Can you sense Shirainee's chakra?"

He held his breath, so did the Yu sisters as they wait for Naruto to finish sensing Shirainee's chakra.

"I can't sense it. She must be not in the village or within a barrier," Naruto relayed with an edge of panic in his voice.

Kakashi went out of the Hotate property with Kuroshin and the others following. He stopped in his tracks and told the twins to stay home and inform the other family members on what is going on.

"We will make sure Shirainee is safe so you don't have to worry," he gently said while smiling to make his statement believable. As a ninja, he could only do his best to make his every mission successful though there is no guarantee that it will be.

Kuroshin led them to Shirainee's favorite tree, the place where Kakashi poured his heart out to the woman he loves.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw what was lying on the usual spot where Shirainee sits as she looks at the clouds peeking through the tree's leaves. It was the gold and royal blue woven cord tied around the skirt's waistband she was wearing when she dropped by his office. He closed his eyes to recall the details of what she was wearing and to confirm that the cord was indeed part of her outfit today. Shirainee's cold and angry facial expression flashed back in his mind but he tried to ignore that and focused on what she was wearing.

She was wearing a plain white, high-waist midi skirt, and plain white collared blouse with sleeves almost reaching her wrists. The cord was tied around where the blouse disappeared under the skirt waistband, giving the impression that she was wearing a one-piece white dress like she usually does as if it was her uniform.

He formed seal combinations without dropping the cord he was clutching in his right hand.

"Yo, Kakashi!"Pakkun greeted him while standing on one of the eight ninja hounds. "It's been a while."

"Pakkun! Track..." he dangled the cord in front of the dogs.

"That is rude! Bossing us around without even giving us a proper greeting."

"There is no time," Naruto answered. "Shirainee nee-chan is missing."

"I will give you thorough grooming and I will scratch the back of ears for as long as you like," Kakashi promised.

"Remember that boys," Pakkun said to his peers before they dispersed to different directions.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto called his attention, pointing to something pinned to Shirainee's favorite tree. His attention was solely focused on Shirainee's discarded clothing article that he missed the note.

He removed the kunai keeping the paper pinned on the trunk and started reading the note. His hands started shaking upon reading.

"Naruto, let us go back to your house and talk to Shirainee's cousins."

* * *

Shirainee woke up confused. It was dark wherever she was.

_Did I sleep that long? Even if that's the case, there should be at least some sort of illumination though the sky is starless. _

She looked around and concentrated on sensing where she was. She could tell that she was in an enclosed space; a windowless room perhaps must be underground.

"Hoy Hime!" a sinister-looking man showed his face between the bars on the metallic door she did not see initially because it was behind her. "It is time you wake up. My, my, I never thought that the heir to the Hotate is so puny. You have been sleeping for hours. I only injected a weak sleeping potion on you."

She ignored the insult and asked, "Where am I? Who are you?"

He laughed an angry laugh. "I never understand how can everyone in the village accept someone who doesn't carry the Hotate last name be the future leader... We are in the Hidden Eddy Village in the Land of Whirlpools." He snickered when recognition reflected on her face. "How ironic, isn't it? Yes... I know this is the birthplace of your Uzumaki grandparents. And here will rise the new village where I, Maimi Kyusuke, will rule!"

_Maimi? He is Keiji and Keeichi's maternal relative?_

"You probably do not know me but -"

"I obviously do not know you. I wouldn't ask you if I know, would I?" she interrupted and proceeded in a mock whisper tone, "Ahhhh, I didn't know someone so obtuse can be related to Keichi and Keiji who are both so smart. Well... you cannot really choose your kin. Maybe their genes got contaminated somehow... "

It seemed her interruption and insults had angered the man who introduced himself as Maimi Kyusuke.

"Shut up! You are as arrogant as your bitch of a mother! She heartlessly kicked us out of Habu no Mura... but then again... thinking about it, it was better to be homeless than be ruled by a woman!"

Her blood had started boiling hearing the man called her mother something she could not even say. She closed her eyes to control her temper. She could not believe a human being like this exists.

_I don't have the patience to deal with someone like him and something like this. Today has already been a trial for my temper. _

"Honestly, I don't know what you are talking about. I don't remember you or your expulsion from the village. If that is true, then I know you deserve it. You were probably a threat to Habu's peace. And besides, if you were expelled, how come you still have your memories of Habu no Mura?"

He laughed again but this time it sounded like a crazed villainous laughter

_Man! He has an irritating habit of opening his speech with laughter. I want to sew his mouth shut with flower embroidery so he can have a nice facial feature for a change._

"You from the Hotate Clan are so proud and full of yourselves... You think a Maimi like me cannot counter the jutsu that our clan created? I countered your Aunt's jutsu and made her believed she had altered my memories!"

She understood from that statement that it was Kei brothers' mom who performed the jutsu at that time. It must be the time when Keichi was considered too young to do this unpleasant task.

"I painstakingly searched for the other villagers who were unjustifiably kicked out of Habu and restored their memory. Together, we will build a village that will surpass the -"

She again interrupted his blabbering by clapping.

"Bravo! So why do you need to kidnap me then? Go straight to the point and tell me what is my role in your plan? I don't have the time to listen to you."

She could not guess how many hours had passed since she was abducted from Konoha but based on her growling stomach, it has been hours. It is probably passed midnight now or it might even be morning.

"Ah now princess... You are the key to the success of our plan. You will finance plan. We left a ransom note pinned to the tree where you were relaxing."

She felt her blood boiling once again imagining the damage done to his favorite tree but she breathe in and out repeatedly until she calmed down. She must escape and save herself. The way she was abducted, it must be hours before they finally realized she is missing.

"My underlings are waiting by the shore to ambush whoever it is who will bring the payment. It would be a shame if it was your cousins who have Maimi blood. I don't wanna spill their blood but they will hinder my rise to power. Oh, and you have to die to in the end."

It was her turn to laugh.

"I am afraid that your fool-proof plan is doomed to fail. You see, Habu was destroyed months ago so where, may I ask will my family get the ransom. Our village did not operate on monetary funds. We produce whatever we need. Furthermore, you should have delivered the note to the Hotate main house, that way, Konoha's skilled shinobi won't stumble upon the note and hunt you down instead. You will surely die. "

"LIAR! I know the Hotate posseses coffers that are full to the brim. Your family has been selling your products to different cities. You sell but never spend money. Therefore, your family can definitely pay the ransom I demand. And about the Konoha ninja, we can defeat them by numbers alone. That village is too busy rebuilding that they would probably send three ninjas at most."

"Three Konoha ninja is enough to eliminate your stupid followers," she stated in a casual tone though she does not know the truthfulness of that statement. "And since my family has no means to pay your foolish demands, you will gain nothing from abducting me. What kind of leader are you? You don't even know how to build your village with your own power. Ahhh... I can see the future of your village. Oh wait, I can't because your plan to establish your own kingdom has no future."

A sharp hardened leaves flew through the gaps between the bar. She was able to avoid them though she could not see her surrounding clearly. Her kidnapper is so stupid that he did not make any effort to suppress the smell of the herb-turned-weapon he used.

"Stop lying! I know your family has money and you have gold. If you do not have money, I will accept gold as payment."

"WELL GO TO THE FUTAGO MOUNTAINS AND DIG EVERY INCH OF RUBBLE BECAUSE I AM SURE AS HELL THE VAULT OR THE CHEST IS NOT WITH ME!"

She paused to catch her breath after her shouted speech.

"Besides, Maimi, the Baka King, I don't know you. And my parents taught me to never talk to strangers, especially stupid crazy strangers so I am ending this conversation."

"You don't know me at all?" he asked dangerously calm.

"No, I - do not- knooow you..." She said in a sing-song voice to annoy him more.

It probably hits his ego that she doesn't know him, a person who aspires to be a nation's leader.

"I am the one who challenged your mother's leadership ten years -"

"BAKAYARO!" She felt surprised with the words coming out from her mouth. She feels like washing her mouth with soap later. This man is really bringing out her worst traits.

"Ten years ago, I left on a two-year journey," she snapped recalling her punishment for thinking about eloping with Kai. She shoved that memory at the back of her mind and tried recalling the village reports she had to read upon her return. The report about this man must be among the incident reports filed within the first year she was away from the village.

_Maimi... Maimi... Ahh... It was that man who instigated a coup d'etat. Majority of Kei Brothers' maternal relatives were expelled from the village as a result. _

The man was silent for a few minutes, just standing by the door. She could see his silhouette barely moving. He probably finally realized the faults in his plans. Shirainee patiently waited for the man called Kyusuke to reveal his _Plan B_. She plans to save her energy until she is forced to fight back.

_I am sooo hungry. It is definitely way past dinner. _

"Well," Shirainee heard the sound of the door being unlatched. "I don't know if they will have the means to pay the ransom I asked but I know I can achieve wealth and power if I make you my wife. I will make you mine and then find out if your clan indeed have gold... Then I will build my own village here and you can be my right hand!"

She shivered just thinking about her skin making contact to this man. Though she could not clearly see his face, she is certain that this man is old enough to be his father. Bile started to rise from her stomach, whether from disgust or hunger she was not certain. She was sure though that even if this stupid man was handsome, she will never agree to be his wife based on his crazy personality alone.

The rusty heavy metallic door creaked as the man opened the door and stepped slowly towards her like a predator hunting his prey.

"I know you are supposed to marry the Hokage. I spent weeks observing in that village. I even had to probe the memory of that younger girl with the scar on her eyelid in order to find out your whereabouts and habits. We have been watching that area for weeks. I am glad you finally showed up there yesterday."

Kyusuke started unbuckling the belt of his pants.

"You cannot possibly marry him if I make you mine first."

Shirainee stood frozen. She remembered that man from Yugakure who slammed her body to a tree. She could not do anything then to defend herself. If Kakashi was not there, she did not want to think what could have happened to her.

_Kakashi is not here now to save me. I must save myself. _

She panicked when the man started unzipping his pants next.

_Move! _

She ordered her legs to back away from the man. She closed her eyes when the unmistakable sound of a zipper being pulled down reached her ears. She has never seen a man's _thing_ before and she does not want her first glimpse to be this man's _thing_!

She formed seals and shouted, "Ninja Art: Wind Blade Eagle Talons."

Her predator was almost minced into a thousand pieces together with the wall and metallic door she turned into shreds. Too bad he was quick to avoid her attack.

_Dang! I won't miss next time! _

Someone from the shadows threw a bundle of paper bombs. He must want to injure her until she is too weak to fight back so he can have his way with her.

_No no no! How do I avoid this explosion?_


	28. Chapter 28

**Too Late for the Rescue Mission**

Kakashi, Sai, Keichi, Keiji, Hinata, and Shino has been traveling for six hours straight, without even a pee break. His ninja hounds figured that Shirainee was taken to an island near the Land of Fire when her scent disappeared in the southeast shore. There is only one possibility. She was taken to the Land of Whirlpools.

His dread was increasing the more he waited for Pakun's report about Shirainee's whereabouts. He was able to remain calm by occupying himself. He had carefully chosen the members of the team for this mission. Shirainee is a very important person to him but he could not dispatch a lot of ninjas from the village. They are short-handed as it is.

It took a lot to convince Naruto to stay in the village while he goes himself and rescue Shirainee. Keichi and Keiji also insisted on going because it was their duty according to them. It must have been related to whoever wrote the ransom note.

He is thankful that they could travel faster by riding Sai's giant bird paintings. They planned their strategy while they were on the way. He didn't want to waste time resting somewhere to relay his strategy.

"Ano... at twelve o'clock I see a city ruin," Hinata reported. "At least fifty men are waiting by the shore."

Kakashi looked straight ahead though he could not see the island on the horizon.

Shino communicated with the bugs that he sent ahead to survey the situation.

"She is being held captive underground," Shino relayed before an explosion reached their ears.

"Sai! Can we fly faster?"

Kakashi tried to remain calm. He had to remind himself that they are not riding Shirainee's summon eagles so their flight is significantly slower.

When they arrived on the scene, Kakashi almost turned into a bijuu on a rampage.

* * *

_DAMN DAMN DAMN! I successfully avoided the explosion but I fell into his trap and got caught in these chains. Now I cannot weave signs! _

Shirainee decided to run towards away from the rubble and Kyusuke. She regretted choosing the particular route she took because it leads to the shore. The shore where Kyusuke's underlings were stationed and waiting to ambush whoever will bring the ransom the crazy aspiring village head demanded.

She started to feel the skin that comes in contact with the metal chains stings. The chains binding her arms to her waist were soaked in poison. Her blouse fabric was starting to melt. Good thing she chose to wear a skirt and blouse today instead of a one-piece would have been naked from the waist down, or her bottom underwear would be exposed if she did.

"How come you can still move?" asked one of the shocked Kyusuke's followers.

"I know you have to be stupid too if you follow someone as stupid as Lord Baka over there," she said in a bored tone pertaining to Kyusuke who was catching his breath after chasing her. "I am not a weak woman! My mother and father raised me to be the strongest in the village."

She gained the confidence that she stands a chance against the people in front of her. Her parents and her mentors had provided her with the skills she needs to protect and lead their clan. She cannot doubt herself now.

She held her head high and met the menacing stare of the men surrounding her.

_As what you would expect from a chauvinistic male, there is no woman among them. Well, it would things easier for me. _

"This is the reason why Habu no Mura was headed by a wise woman like my mother and not by a stupid ambitious man like you, Kyusuke. Had you thought about the possibility that I know all about the poisonous plants and I developed immunity with all of them?" she taunted further.

This is not far from the truth. She is immune to poison made out of plants. She deduced that she was affected by the poison from Sayaka's dart because it was from animals' venom. Despite her immunity to plants' poison, if she does not do anything about the chains, she would soon be in trouble.

Surprisingly, or as expected, Kyusuke learned his lesson when she shredded the door and the walls earlier. The leader of the group now has a crazed expression on his face and instructed his men from a distance - farthest from where she stood.

"KILL HER!"

"But Kyusuke-sama, what about the ransom?" his comrade holding a bow and arrow voiced his hesitation and others nodded in agreement.

"Forget it! Kill her while we got the chance. She is stronger than we thought."

Shirainee mentally rejoiced at Kyusuke's admission. She braced herself for their attack. She must counter with something that doesn't require weaving signs.

She was just preparing to put up her defense tactic when green blades, arrows, kunais, and needle shurikens rained down on her. She could avoid most of them but there were so many of them that she was not unscathed. Having chains wrapped around her person hindered her flexibility.

She received cuts on her arms, legs, and face. She paused when she saw strands of her hair on the ground. She could not hear anything but her rising heartbeat which was starting to sound like an odaiko (big drum taiko*) being aggressively stroked. She saw red... literally and figuratively! Strands of her beautiful shiny red hair, her vanity, her favorite part of her body, were scattered on the ground.

She was not planning on killing these villains but she realized that moment that these people have no hesitations to kill her. If she lets them live, they will become threats not only to the clan but to the Hidden Leaf Village as well.

She drew a long breath and released it gradually. She would seize this opportunity to test the technique she had completed in theory. She didn't have the opportunity to test it before Gintora was attacked.

"YOU BASTARDS! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY HAIR!"

* * *

Kakashi and his team are now close enough to see and hear what was going on. Kakashi almost turned into a bijuu on a rampage when he saw her situation. Shirainee's arms were bound with metal chains probably laced with acid. He could see her clothes melting at the waist part.

"Had you thought about the possibility that I know all about poisonous plans and I developed immunity with all of them?"

Shirainee's tone was teasing so Kakashi relaxed a little bit.

_All right, the poison doesn't affect her. _

"KILL HER!"

He heard someone shouted from the back of the circle formed around Shirainee.

He was about to signal his teammate to attack when blades of grass and various weapons rained towards Shirainee.

_Damn! I need to clear my head. We lack coordination because I cannot think straight. I am too emotional about this mission. _

Shirainee quit moving and then suddenly freed herself by breaking the chains by her sheer strength. The chains left wounds on her forearms and navel. The fabric that was covering her midsection was melted. When she raised her face, Kakashi noticed markings on her face.

"YOU BASTARDS! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY HAIR!"

It was a glorious sight. Shirainee's wrath was reflected on her yes. Her hair was floating around her, being carried by the gentle sea breeze.

"Dang! The old Onee-sama is back!"

Kakashi could not understand how Keiji could sound happy in this situation. Shirainee was obviously hurt.

"That is the Onee-sama I know! The Fiery Princess as what Aunt Shina used to call her," Keichi whispered merrily.

"Senin mode?" Sai asked in awe.

"I cannot believe that Oneesama possesses such power," Keiji whispered.

"What is sennin mode?"

No one has the wit to answer Keichi's question. All of them have their eyes glued on what is happening. Them Konoha ninjas know that they should not interfere because they will only get in the way.

Her eyes were surrounded by blue pigment marks, overlapping on her brows and extended almost up to her ears. The sharp ends of the pigments met on her nose, meeting and blending with another pigmented color under her eyes. Under her eyes were slightly thin golden lines curving upwards, joining the blue markings. Her eyes looked different too. It is not the normal deep violet but they turned into amber cat-like orbs.

An eagle cry was heard followed by an almost quiet swish. The men nearest Shirainee lay wounded on the ground. The others tried fleeing and others threw weapons at her. Shirainee surrounded herself with the golden armor of chakra Kakashi saw the night she departed for Ukihashi Island.

The remaining uninjured men flee to save their lives after realizing that they don't stand a chance against her. Unfortunately, they were not quick enough. Shirainee's hands were surrounded with water shaped into claws. Her steps were silent as she chased and slashed their backs and legs. One by one they dropped like flies until there was only Kyusuke left who was running towards a boat.

"She is as silent as a cat," Sai stated amazed.

"The bride we planned to rescue rescued herself, "Shino said in his usual monotone voice.

Shirainee was preparing to strike Kyusuke when Keichi's voice stopped her movements.

"Onee-sama! Do not kill him yet."

Kakashi looked at Keichi with a puzzled expression.

"I have to probe his memory and find out who are the people outside the Hotate Clan that still remember Habu no Mura. That is my and Keiji's duty."

Shirainee flew towards where the boat is, lifted it and smashed it to the shore, narrowly missing Kyusuke's feet.

Kakashi saw from his peripheral something needle-like hitting Kyusuke's neck The man dropped flat on the sandy ground. Kakashi looked behind him and saw Keiji's right arm was extended with his index finger aimed at the ringleader of the abduction.

Kakashi nodded at Sai and the giant bird paintings they were on landed. They all dismounted.

Keichi and Keiji simultaneously hovered their hands on Kyusuke's head and after a while, they did the same to the others who were lying on the ground.

Kakashi approached Shirainee as the twins complete their task.

"Shirai," he called to her gently, extending his right hand upward.

Shirainee accepted it and descended. Kakashi took off her Hokage cloak and put it on Shirainee, partly enclosing himself in the golden chakra cloak enveloping her body.

He hesitated before putting his arms around her from behind. It doesn't matter if she is still angry at him. It doesn't matter if she doesn't want to marry him anymore. He is just glad she is alive.

"You fought well, Shirai," he whispered, tightening his hold on her. "I was so scared... I don't know what will I do if I lose you too."

Shirainee deactivated her chakra cloak and turned around, facing him. Her eyes were on the ground, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I was so scared too," Shirainee whispered back in a strained voice trying to hold back tears. "He wanted to take me and be his wife."

She shuddered in his arms remembering whatever had transpired before they arrived.

"Did he touch you?" Kakashi asked in a hard tone but then quickly added... "It doesn't matter if he did, I will still marry you. I will make you forget the unpleasant memories he gave you."

"No, he was not able to. I went berserk and almost made minced meat out of him," she said chuckling slightly.

Kakashi smiled hearing it. He's glad that she found humor with what happened.

Keichi and Keiji had started performing a jutsu in which needle-like hardened material was expelled through their fingertips and penetrating the fallen men's head.

"What are they doing?" he asked without meaning to verbalize what he was thinking.

"Keiji and Keichi are destroying their memories. They are not bothering to just alter or erase their memories of our former village. They are annihilating it."

"Are you going to let them live?"

She nodded and looked up to meet his eyes. The markings were gone and her eyes returned to their normal deep violet color. However, there was a fierceness that he had never seen before.

"I will not rob them the chance to live if ever they can despite the wounds I inflicted on them. Having their minds destroyed is punishment enough. However, I must finish Kyusuke. One life in exchange for hundreds."

Kakashi nodded, understanding her logic. Shirainee is far more merciful than he was and other people he knows.

"I should have explained as soon as rumors started circulating," he blurted before he could stop himself. Subconsciously, he didn't want to wait until they can be alone in the village and discuss what happened before she was abducted.

He kissed her on the forehead. He heard rather than saw Hinata squeaked. Kakashi knew without seeing her that her face was full-on scarlet.

"Sai, in this situation, the polite thing to do is to turn around and pretend we don't see them or the indecent thing they should be doing in private," Shino said.

"Or Kakashi-sama should consider our feelings and get a room. We could be feeling envious or happy watching them being lovey-dovey.

Kakashi ignored their teasing but followed Sai's suggestion and lead Shirainee away from the group.

He turned to check if they were still visible to the others. When he was satisfied with their location, he gently tugged Shirainee towards him and kissed her forehead again.

"Even if she likes me, it has nothing to do with us."

He then kissed her nose.

"That is her feelings."

He kissed her left cheek.

"I do not share whatever she feels for me."

He kissed her right cheek.

"Kakashi..."

He lightly touched her chin and raised it. He pulled down his mask, intent on zeroing into her lips.

_I won't give her any reason to call me Hatake-san again. _

**A/N: **Taiko are various percussion instruments that were often used to motivate troops during feudal Japan.


	29. Chapter 29

**Shared Fate**

"Do you want me to finish him for you?" he asked retrieving a kunai from his back pouch.

"No," Shirainee rejected his offer. She straightened her back and stole the weapon from his grasp. "I feel like this is something I must do myself. I was denied the chance to protect my previous village because according to my father I am too much of a healer. I don't want the fact that I am a healer to cause me to waver in protecting something or someone important to me ever again."

Without moving closer towards her target, Shirainee used a wind-based technique to flip Kyusuke over. She did not want her skin to come in contact with him. She activated her eagles' eyes for good measure. She did not want to allow even a slight chance of her missing that would result in her to borrow more weapons from Kakashi. She wants Kyusuke's death to be swift and less brutal.

She concentrated and aimed for his heart. She launched the kunai and ended her abductor's life. She let her eyes lingered to his lifeless body, trying to come to terms that she, a healer, just killed someone.

_Sometimes it is necessary to take a man's life so many others can live. _

"Let us bury him and get the hell out of here," Kakashi's instruction snapped her out of her depressing reflection.

She did not participate in the task and let herself be lost in her thoughts staring into the ocean.

_The Land of Whirlpools... The Hidden Eddy Village where the Uzumaki Clan used to live. _

She patiently waited for the others to finish the task of burying the casualties before she summoned Jiro, Roc, Talum, and Hiro. She was praying that any other eagles will answer her summon except Hana. She loves Hana but she is not in the mood to answer her never-ending questions.

"I know we can go back to the village using your jutsu, Sai but I am sure you must be exhausted controlling your paintings with your chakra. You must have traveled for hours."

She and Kakashi went on Roc's back. She instructed the eagles to fly over the Hidden Eddy Village. With Hinata's help, they found the village in the middle of a mountain ridge, or what was left of it.

She imagined that the once-prosperous village was built around the lake she was seeing. What was once she pictured as parts of infrastructures are now broken pillars sticking among the rubble. When Roc made a smooth turn and flew lower, she noticed the distinct Uzumaki Clan crest engraved vertically on the pillars.

She looked at the debris and imagined what were once tall multi-story concrete buildings that are far more modern looking than the buildings in Konoha and the places they stayed in on their way to their new village. The strategic location of the village, that she presumed was chosen for security, did not stop the outsiders from annihilating her grandparents' home. It would probably be difficult to reach the location of the ruins by foot alone.

_It must be why Kyusuke only built his hideout near the shore. _

Shirainee could not help but imagine the state of the present day Habu no Mura. They didn't have tall buildings such as these but the allocations of buildings and houses were very strategic. Their village was also located in the middle of mountains, hidden from intruders. And yet, her village and Uzushiogakure suffered the same fate.

She glimpsed at her cousins. Keichi and Keiji must be thinking the same thing. Location is not everything. A safe village should have strong forces that can defend it. Needless to any words, they nodded at each other with eyes that are trying their bests to stay dry.

"Let us head back to Konoha and rebuild a safer and stronger fortress for us, Onee-sama."

"But first, may I?" Keichi asked getting a tiny camera from the sling bag strapped on his shoulder. She nodded. He must be planning to show the aerial view of the ruins to Hiroki and Hiromi.

She looked at Kakashi when he enclosed her hand in his. It gave her a comforting feeling, a sense of security. Their sweet silent moment was interrupted by Keiji calling her from Juno's back.

"ONEE-SAMA! Welcome back!"

"What do you mean? We are not in the village yet.

"What Keiji means is that your fiery temper is back. You are your old self again. Not the regal queen who barely reacts to anything.

"We won't be tiptoeing around you anymore. I think your fragile state is over and we can all start moving on from grieving."

She smiled at the twins. She thought she was making things easier for everyone in her family by mirroring her mother when she was still heading the clan. She didn't know that she was making people feel like walking on eggshells.

"Oh, Keiji-kun? I dropped by the greenhouses yesterday before I- " She was about to say before she tried to drown her sorrow with alcohol but changed her mind. Even when she was overcome with sadness, she still could not resist and do her responsibilities.

"Before this incident... I know you stole a six-inch rosemary, a two-year-old lavender in bloom, and a flowering pineapple sage. You even stole three of my glazed ceramic pots! WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPRESS, YOU THIEF!"

"I swear Onee-sama, it's not me!"

Shirainee took off her left sandal and aimed at Keiji.

"If it is not you, then who stole them?"

"I cannot tell you because of bro code!"

She threw her sandal and it would have hit Keiji straight in the face if Keichi did not catch it.

"I stole them," Keichi said shrugging. "I will steal more until the lady I like agrees to go on a date with me."

Shirainee's jaw dropped at Keichi's revelation.

_Keichi did not only steal flowering herbs. He selected the herbs that have various medicinal uses. Does he like someone from the medical field? Or is it someone in the food business?_

* * *

Despite the fatigue from their journey, there were smile on their faces when they arrived in the village. Shirainee felt like a boulder had been lifted off of her chest. She felt silly realizing how needlessly insecure she was.

She had decided to not go back to the hospital to treat her injuries. She can heal her own wounds at home.

When they entered the main Hotate house, they were shocked to find an unexpected visitor waiting in the receiving area. There was a man who was elegantly seated on the couch, sipping tea elegantly. Kakashi and she looked at each other puzzled and both wondered why the Fire Feudal Lord's Heir was there.

"I am here to reclaim what was mine," he stated calmly after putting his teacup on the coffee table.

This put more questions in Shirainee's mind.

"What was yours? Did you give me one of your valuable possessions?"

She was trying to recall the items she had received from Kai. She could only recall receiving a single flower every time they met. Other than that, she did not receive anything else.

"I am here to reclaim the affections you once bestowed on me."

Her dry lips parted slightly, shocked after hearing Kai's declaration.

_Did his rich uppity upbringing put too much air in his brain?_


	30. Chapter 30

**The Bridge that Kai Built**

Shirainee approached the identical couch across where Kai was seated regally. Kakashi sat next to her, his upper body resting on the back pillows of the couch, appearing to be unbothered and comfortable.

Kai's eyes went back and forth between the two of them before speaking.

"I heard about the rumors. I went away for business and was planning to let you go when I heard of your engagement... but I don't think he deserves you, Shirainee-chan."

Shirainee wondered if the heir truly "heard" about it or he had someone in the village who reports updates about her.

Even though she did not turn to look at Kakashi, she could feel his mood turned sour. The air in the room shifted. She felt Kakashi moved closer to her and placed his arms on the backrest of the couch, his fingers slightly touching her left shoulder - silently staking his claim, his actions saying, "mine"!

"I came here as soon as I heard about you getting injured. I did not expect that you will not be here because you were abducted! And now look at you! You just got discharged from the hospital and here you are, covered with injuries!"

Kai sat straighter and moved closer to the edge of the couch. There was an anguished expression on his face that usually bears a dignified countenance.

"You had encountered misfortunes after misfortunes after meeting him!"

"I had misfortunes even before meeting Kakashi!" she rebutted matching his angry tone.

How dare him talk as if Kakashi was not in the room? How dare him insult her man?

"Misfortune is part of one's life, Kai-sama," she said emphasizing the honorific, signifying the level of intimacy of their relationship or lack thereof. "One of my misfortunes is meeting you!"

Kai looked as if she had slapped him. His shoulders straightened, tensed, and his hands that were resting on his knees were clenched.

Kakashi was planning to join the conversation and clarify the rumors and the misfortunes the daimyo's nephew mentioned. In his head, he was already practicing how to explain in a civil tone. He is the Hokage after all, and no matter how unpleasant his personal feelings towards this man, it would not benefit him or the village to offend the possible future feudal lord. This is one of the things he hates about his role as the leader of Konoha. He has to consider the political side of things and not decide or act based on his emotions or opinions.

After a quick reflection, he realized that he has nothing to explain. This man is not part of their relationship and he was not part of Shirainee's past with Kai. Besides, Shirainee is someone who can handle her own problems. He knows she can tie their loose ends without him interfering, so he sat silently beside his woman.

_Yes... __**my **__woman..._

Shirainee sighed deeply. Kakashi could sense the anger she was trying to suppress. He lightly caressed her shoulder to calm her down.

"Okay... I am sorry. What I said was too harsh." She said after controlling her temper and gathering her thoughts.

"No matter how we parted and whatever the rationale behind your actions in the past, our times together still gave me pleasant memories from my youth."

Kai's expression softened after hearing what she said. A sliver of hope sparked in his heart.

The scene of the first time he saw her more than a decade ago during the spring festival flashed in his mind. He recalled her wearing a white spring yukata with sakura design scattered on the hem and sleeves. She was fifteen years old at the time. Her eyes were busy looking at the surroundings, taking everything in. There was a joyous glint in her eyes where the lights from the lanterns were reflected. Her laughter sounded so pleasant in his ears and he could not help but smile and be infected by her festive mood. Part of her hair was held by a pin in a simple bun while some rested on her back, the wind blowing some strands making her seemed enchanting.

Kai only meant to visit Sword City only once and never return. There were so many places to visit and things to experience after all. However, he found himself revisiting Sword City every spring. The next year, when he revisited the city and saw her again during the opening of the spring festivities, he mustered up the courage and introduced himself to her.

During the few weeks that she stayed in Sword city, they would spend time whenever she could sneak away from her cousins. Shirainee was very secretive about her home village and her family. He only learned that unlike him, she could not go anywhere she wishes to were rules she must strictly follow and responsibilities she must shoulder.

He wanted to protect her and let her experience an easier life, a life with freedom and without too many restrictions. He wanted to see her carefree smile all the time. That was when he proposed eloping to her. He knew that there is no way her parents will allow him to take Shirainee with him. She was hesitant to go along with his plans but in the end, he had convinced her to escape her burdens by going away with him.

If he only knew that after doing so he would never see her again, he would never have asked her to run away with him. If he only knew that he would never lay his eyes on her again, he would have been more upfront with his feelings. He would have made a declaration of love instead of being ambiguous about where they stand. Only now did he realized that intimacy does not necessarily entail love and vice versa. To some people, words are unnecessary but he knows now that that is not the case with Shirainee.

He must be a masochist because even though he knew that hearing about Shirainee and the Hokage's relationship development was painful for him, he still had someone investigate how they had become a couple. It appears that he unintentionally gave the push to hasten their progress.

He bitterly recalled how, in contrast, his pursuit was snail-paced.

He kept coming back to Sword City every spring for the next five years but she never attended the festival again. He was desperately holding on in their relationship, waiting for a chance for him to erase the vagueness. He was torturing himself, recalling the times they spent together trying to analyze what went wrong. Were his feelings not clear enough? Didn't she want to be with him too? Was she just forcing herself when she returned his kisses?

"Shirainee, why did you fail to show up to our meeting place? I waited until dawn. I kept coming back to the Sword City every spring for five years. Where were you?"

Shirainee was silent for a while. Her gaze remained on her lap and it appeared as if she did not hear him. He was about to ask her again when she lifted her face and looked directly at him.

"Did you truly love me or you just wanted to possess me?" Instead of answering him, she asked him a question in return.

If he understood correctly the underlying meaning to her question, she was subtly asking him whether he loved her or just lusted after her. He was offended at first but then he realized that with them being young, they sometimes forgot about restraints and passionately acted on emotions. However, when it comes to verbalizing what they felt, they were hesitant to be direct. It was as if they were playing chess, second-guessing the opponent's intention after making a move.

It might have been because of their own upbringing. Though Kai had the luxury to do whatever he wants and go wherever he desires, he was taught since he was a young boy to guard his thoughts and emotions. He was trained not to reveal what was on his mind because others can use it against him. He was always reminded to be cautious. How he wished that he made an exemption with Shirainee... He should have been more honest and direct with her.

Kai smiled bitterly and looked at her with brimming sadness in his eyes.

"I caused a wedge between my father and his childhood friend because I broke the engagement contract with his friend's daughter. I am not foolish to declare war against a powerful family just so I can satisfy my lust."

Shirainee blushed upon hearing his blunt statement. After a while, she closed her eyes momentarily. When she opened them, there was clarity in them as if she was enlightened. Even if Kai wanted to marry her, given the consequences of him breaking his betrothal, they would not be able to marry with blessings from his family. For someone who was instilled with the importance of family, being disowned by her own family and in-laws would make her miserable. Furthermore, they both have responsibilities they could not give up for each other.

"My father said that if you truly loved me, instead of propositioning me to run away, you would have done the honorable thing of asking my hand in marriage. It all doesn't matter now, though. Even if you did propose, with your family's status and your own responsibilities, I don't think you can sacrifice everything and live the rest of your life in obscurity with my family. I don't think, judging your personality then, you were ready to cut your wings and settle down in my village."

There is no point now in elaborating and narrating what had transpired after their failure to elope together. Analyzing what she _felt_ for Kai compare to what she _feels_ for Kakashi, she could confidently say that what she feels for the man beside her is an extraordinary kind of love.

Kai is someone who fits his ideal man when she was a teenager, not just in the physical sense. He could give her a carefree lifestyle she desperately desired when she was young. She had been dreaming about traveling outside Habu no Mura but was too afraid to take action. She was not only afraid of her mother's wrath but she was more afraid of disappointing her father.

Whenever they spent time together, Kai treated him like a delicate flower. A great contrast with how people back home treated her. She was expected to be tough, skilled and responsible all the time. She was reminded time and time again to think of the welfare of their people first and herself last.

She remembered how her heart beating rapidly the first time he gave her a stem of a rose. She remembered feeling heady drowning in her fantasies of her and Kai going on an adventure together, leaving her responsibilities behind. She thought that finally, she could spread her wings and break the chains of being the future clan leader.

It is different from her feelings for Kakashi. She could not pinpoint the exact moment she fell for him. Perhaps it was the first time their eyes met... Maybe it was after she gave him an examination and had a peak on how wounded his soul is.

With Kakashi, she is realistic and she knows that her future will not be easy. She already felt burdened when she realized the intensity of her feelings for him. Instead of feeling an urge to flee, she felt her willingness to embrace the weight of expectations from her as the future Hokage's wife. Knowing that some people view her as inadequate to stand by Kakashi's side, instead of feeling discouraged, she worked hard to hone her skills.

Her life will be much easier if she had chosen someone else; someone ordinary or less important in Konoha. Kakashi, after all, is a complex man. He had experienced darkness, inconceivable to someone considered sheltered like her. Why would she choose to be with someone who has constant battles against his inner demons? Why would she choose to marry someone who has greater responsibilities than her?

In her mind and in her heart, she is certain that she must stand by Kakashi. She believes that they are bound by fate to travel the difficult road ahead hand in hand.

Shirainee removed one of the teacups from the tray in the center table between them and filled it with tea from the transparent pot where preserved Sakura petals were brewing. She then refilled Kai's cup. After some contemplation, she raised her own cup and looked at Kai.

"Maybe we were fated to cross each other's paths but not destined to walk together," she said with finality drawing a conclusion from their conversation. "A chance meeting between strangers led to us knowing our destined paths..."

Kai knows what drinking the tea she served him means. It symbolically means he agreed and was contented to close the chapter in each other's lives. He hesitated for a moment before sighing in defeat. There is no point in holding on if the other person had let go.

He raised his own tea cup, forcing himself to feel sincerity in his acceptance. He nodded at Shirainee slightly before downing the content of the cup. The supposedly slightly salty tea suddenly tasted bitter in his mouth as he came to the conclusion;

_Sometimes you have to destroy some bridges after crossing them so you can move forward. I guess I have to burn the bridge I built for her. _


	31. Chapter 31

**Silent Apologies and Love Languages**

Kakashi is back to doing his boring administrative jobs the next day. He was staring at the list of the new batch of genin that he must group into teams when he heard a soft knocking on the window behind him. He recognized Talum in his smaller form, albeit still larger than a normal eagle.

Kakashi hurriedly stood and slid the window open.

"What's the matter?" he asked in a worried tone. These past few weeks, whenever Shirainee's summons appear, there was usually trouble.

"Delivery, Rokudaime-sama," he answered in a formal tone.

It was only then that Kakashi noticed Talum was carrying a wicker basket in his feet, secured by his talons. The eagle disappeared right after Kakashi removed the slightly heavy basket.

He opened the lid and found a cylindrical stacked metal container, thermos, a wooden cutlery case, and a folded paper. He cleared some space on his desk by discarding a pile of documents that are of lesser importance to the floor. He removed the cylindrical metal container and studied it closely. A locking device on both sides secures whatever is inside the stacked bowls which were warm when he touched them. He excitedly unfolded the paper and read:

_Kashi-kun, _

_I have been in a meeting all morning talking to the representatives of each family in the Hotate Clan. We talked about how we are going to develop the land we purchased. Keichi informed me about his meeting with the daimyo while I was in the hospital. _

_The food should still be warm. I am trying to experiment with different and new ways to make a bento box that would keep the food warm. I want to explore different industries that could provide other sources of livelihood for my clan. Can you review this product for me? _

_Thank you for your help. I hope you enjoy your bento and green tea!_

_\- Shirai_

"Ehehehehe..." Kakashi giggled as he sat back down. He reread the way she addressed him in her letter a dozen times before he removed the lid and unstacked the bowls. The top bowl contains braised vegetables. The middle bowl has grilled salted saury - his absolute favorite- cut into uniformed squares and five cute sized seasoned rice while the bottom bowl contains miso soup that is still warm.

"Five rice balls..." Kakashi gasped realizing what could that mean.

_Aishiteru yo has five characters... I love you! _

Kakashi rested his chin on his palms and took his time appreciating what his Shirai prepared for him. Maybe this is her way of making up for the time she was a little cold and avoided him before heading out to Ukihashi Island.

Shikamaru caught Kakashi staring at his food stupidly when he barged into his office carrying more documents.

"If you don't eat it, it will go cold."

"No, it won't. Shirai infused it with her chakra so the temperature when the food was placed was sealed and remains the same," Kakashi explained in a voice more high-pitch than usual. It seemed like an attempt to sound cute.

He cleared her throat and spoke in his normal lazy tone, "Itadakimasu."

With lightning speed, he pulled down his mask and shoved food in his mouth. He chewed a few times and giggled.

"Hihihihi. She wants me to let her know if her fuinjutsu worked and the temperature of the food is warm." He kept giggling like a creepy old man. "Well... well... I guess I have no choice but to drop by and tell her."

"Or you can just write her a note and I can pass on your message for you. You have too much work to think of dating right now. I am heading there anyway, to retrieve some documents from Keichi-san."

He rolled his eyes to Shikamaru and proceeded to devour his love-filled lunch.

Now, what can he give her in exchange for this lunch? It seems like she already has everything she wants and needs. He ponders about the matter for a while and realized that he knows Shirainee's characteristics substantially but not superficially.

She likes being of help to others. She loves feeding people. She is very perceptive and loves surprising people with the things they need even before they realized they need it. For example, none of them thought of hosting Naruto a birthday party before. Naruto never had all his friends gathered in the same place outside of the battlefield. She also gave Sakura free rein in reading the private archives of her family, providing Sakura with enough references for the kind of medical facility she wanted to found.

If there is something material that she needs, like a true citizen of Herb Village, she finds it, makes it, or invent it.

Kakashi decided to go to the Hotate compound around seven in the evening to have a little chat with his Shirai and to get an idea on how to express his gratitude and also to make up for the pain he had unintentionally cost her.

Unfortunately, he was ambushed by his friend Gai and was challenged to a race.

"Kakashi! You are my eternal rival so I don't care if you are now the Hokage. We will have rival contests until the power of our youth fades!"

How can he refuse after that passionate speech? He also doesn't want Guy to think that he became a snob just because he is the Hokage now. He had no choice but to ask someone to pass on a note telling Shirainee his review of the bento box and its contents. He also tried hard not to be too mushy in expressing his appreciation for his lunch.

The next day a rectangular stacked metal box bento and another thermos of hot green tea were delivered to him during lunchtime. This time, it was the irritated Roc who was summoned to deliver lunch.

"As part of the Great Eight Royal Guards, my pride is wounded that I am reduced to delivering lunch boxes!" He harrumphed before flying, flapping his wings stronger than necessary, making the documents on his desk scatter.

He ignored the rude eagle and with great anticipation, fished for another note in the basket.

_Kashi-kun (^^)_

_I finally figured out how to make a metal insulated bento easier by using our existing bento boxes to cast molds. Do you think if I sell these, people would want to buy them?_

_\- Shirai ;)_

She prepared Miso soup, pickled ginger, steamed green veggies and carrots, beef teriyaki and tamagoyaki for him.

Shikamaru saw Kakashi looking at a slice of tamagoyaki intently, examining every angle before moving his mask to shove the food into his mouth. He then closed his eyes and as he chewed, a tear ran down his left cheek.

"Oishi!"

"Hokage-sama, I cannot understand how can an obento make you act like a simpleton. Jeez! It is just food."

Kakashi put down his chopsticks soundly and folded his arms. He glared at Shikamaru before pointing at him with exaggerated gestures and emotions.

"You cannot understand because you haven't received an obento from a lovely, loving woman."

Shikamaru felt as if a dozen arrows pierced his heart when Kakashi pinpoint the cause of his bitterness.

_As if I want that! That is just troublesome! _

Instead of saying that, he dumped another batch of paperwork on the Hokage's desk that Shikamaru could have accomplished for the Kakashi.

Looking at the columns of papers, Kakashi concluded that dropping by the Hotate compound is out of the question again. He might have to ask one of the jounins in the building to return the lunchboxes.

The next two days, he was starting to suspect that Shikamaru was sabotaging his love life. Shikamaru defended himself by saying that he must work extra hard so he will not have a lot of paperwork after his wedding. Good thing he has his daily love-filled obento as consolation for working overtime.

Saturday morning, Kakashi spent the majority of his morning glancing at the clock. He has been anxiously anticipating the bento box of the day. Ordinary citizens are enjoying their weekends but there he was, trying to conquer mountains of work so he can have less hectic days after his wedding. He guessed that he would have to spend most of his energy doing other fulfilling activities so he must lighten his workload before then. With that _slightly _lecherous thought, Kakashi continued working with renewed vigor.

He started to worry- and starve to death - when nothing came at noon. He was especially excited today because he was planning to have whoever will deliver his lunch deliver the gift he picked up that morning. He finally figured out what to give _his Shirai_ one morning when he was resting his brain.

He recalled her fierce expression while she faced her opponents alone, her hair swaying in the wind. The dagger-sharp glare she gave her enemies was imprinted in his mind. He never thought he could ever find her more attractive than he already does. And yet, he was proven wrong when he discovered himself more drawn to Shirainee's fierce expression than her usual calm and collected one.

He debated with himself for a while whether he should buy his lunch or go on a hunger strike with the childish thought that if it is not cooked by his Shirai, he'd rather go hungry. In the end, he was resolved to ask someone to buy lunch for him from the convenience store. He was sulking and was about to ask one of his subordinates to buy lunch for him when he was interrupted by gentle knocks.

"Come in."

He was pleasantly surprised when Shirainee entered his office.

"I brought your lunch. I apologize that it is a little late today. I have been leading and attending meetings with different Hotate families since yesterday."

Shirainee smiled at him. There was a trace of fatigue in her eyes and her lips looked slightly parched. He poured a glass of water before handing it to her.

She accepted the glass gratefully and drank right away. Kakashi could not help but stare at her, focusing on her Adam's apple as she swallowed to quench her thirst.

His eyes widen as the realization hit him. His head snapped towards his desk to confirm that he served Shirainee water in the glass he had been drinking from all morning.

_AHHHH! Indirect kiss! _He screamed in his mind as he tried to remain composed outside.

They ate lunch together, enjoying the short break they had from their busy day. Shirainee had to rush back home right after to supervise the progress of constructions in their compound. With the size of the property that the Hotate now owns, it could be considered as having their district in Konoha.

He was a little distracted because he was still thinking about the indirect kiss they shared. He found himself staring at Shirainee's lips as she brought her spoon to her mouth to consume the "nourishing ginger and carrot soup" she brought for them. He also tried not to be too obvious when he once again found his eyes glued to her lips as she took a bite of a slice of breaded fried chicken.

Shirainee had already left when he realized he forgot to give her his gift.

_Well, I guess I have no choice but to drop by. That is not an excuse... I have to. _

The sun had already set when Kakashi finally finished the urgent documents he must stamp with seal of his approval. Though he feels hungry, instead of going to the direction of the street where restaurants and a convenient store are, he decided to go the opposite way. He could drop by with the pretense of returning the obento box and the thermos and asking about unaccomplished tasks for their upcoming wedding. There was only less than a week before their special day after all.

He was surprised to see that there are building foundations and frames erected surrounding the Hotate compounds. There were even a couple of houses that were already finished and just needing coats of paint. These structures were not there two days ago. Kakashi was still impressed though he should not be surprised by the speed of the progress of the constructions. It was almost seven in the evening but he could still hear the sound of hammers meeting nails and saws cutting planks. The sound of a bell tolling interrupted the almost symphonic construction noise.

The double gate was unceremoniously opened followed by Shirainee running towards the construction site.

"I am so sorry that dinner was delayed. You can stop working for today and wash your hands before eating."

The sound of dozens and dozens pair of feet was heard next. He saw men and women emerged from where Shirainee headed. He recognized some of the builders from the Land of Waves and a bunch of Konoha genins. He concluded that those he doesn't know are from Shirainee's clan who were resting in the neighboring Inn Town. He counted five genin teams, minus their team leaders.

A separate department handles giving out low-rank missions so he did not know that Hotate employed this many genins for the land development project they were planning.

"Rokudaime-sama."

"Kakashi-sama."

Some of the genins who saw him greeted him. Most of the genin were taken aback to see him there.

"Yo," he replied informally. "Good job tonight."

"Kashi-ku-" he heard Shirainee spoke from behind him. He was waving at the people heading towards the compound for their dinner so his back was facing the construction site. "I mean Hokage-sama," Shirainee cleared her throat before moving towards him but leaving a wide space between them.

"I brought back the bento container and the thermos," he said raising the hand holding the basket.

"Have you had dinner?"

"No, not yet."

"You should join us then."

He followed her inside and was astonished to see that tables were set inside the great reception hall where they celebrated Naruto's birthday and had the afternoon tea blanket. Tables were placed next to each other, forming a semi-rectangular shape. Dishes were placed on separate tables so the diners can get second helpings by themselves. The atmosphere was relaxed and informal.

"It looks like a party here," he commented.

"Well, this is another tradition in our village. After a hard day of work, especially during planting and harvest time, to further encourage the spirit of cooperation, we eat together as equals. There is neither seniority nor superiority. We will be doing this until the construction is completed."

"Well... that explains why you are not wearing your usual plain white dress and the matching gold and blue woven cord or belt."

Shirainee was wearing a primrose yellow button-down collarless blouse under a sapphire blue pinafore dress reaching below her knees. She was also wearing black leggings underneath and a white knitted scarf around her slender neck to keep her warm. Her hair was kept out of the way with a side braid, the end resting on her right shoulder. Kakahi was itching to tuck the loose strands of hair behind her ear but no matter how much he was dying to be all lovey-dovey towards her, he'd rather not be the subject of teasing, especially in this festive mood. The people who would see them will be merciless.

He took off his Hokage cloak too after hearing what Shirainee said. He doesn't want to remind people there about his position. The purpose of the dinner, after all, is to eat together as equals.

It felt like forever before dinner was over and the dirty wares and serving plates were cleared away. Tea was served next before finally everyone headed home.

"Well, let us wash the dishes," Keichi said.

"Man! This will take forever," Keiji whined before stretching as if preparing for an arduous task.

"I will help," Kakashi volunteered.

"No need. You go have fun with Onee-sama," Keiji winked. "It has been a while since you talked alone with your "Sweet Tomato... the blood of your heart," he further teased, reminding him of the time he was solving the conundrum of what endearment to use for Shirainee.

They ended up inside the foundry building that was once owned by Shirainee's father. Lights slither under the door of the office located at the far end of the building. She started walking towards the direction of that room. Kakashi waited until the big heavy metallic door of the foundry shut itself closed before running towards her and startling her with an unexpected back hug.

"I wanna be honest with you. I have been wracking my brains out thinking what I should give you to express my sincere intention of making up for the time I made you insecure in our relationship. It slightly affected my work as I thought of the best idea on what present I should give you."

Shirainee's hands rested atop his, caressing his fingers slightly.

"You don't have to give me anything."

"I know, but it does not feel good to be at the receiving end constantly. You have also been feeding me well these past few days, I might have a belly pooch soon," Kakashi said, little did he know that he was foreshadowing into his future.

He retrieved a rectangular decorated cherry bark box that he has been concealed in his Hokage cloak.

"I asked someone to make these. Next time, you don't have to worry that someone will damage your hair again."

Shirainee accepted his gift. Inside the box are a dozen hair sticks with various designs and ornaments. Their lengths vary, around six to nine inches. Some are made out of wood, carved with different designs at the head. Others are purely made of metal. She likes the one with a real feather decoration the most. All of them though, have metallic tips. The artistry is so seamless, one could not tell that some of the hair sticks are made of two materials.

"These are so beautiful," she whispered, tears are welling her eyes as she looked at the hair sticks.

"They can be used as weapons too," Kakashi explained after clearing his throat. He was taken aback by her teary reactions and did not know whether to comfort her or to pretend he did not notice her emotional state.

To support his claim, he got one of the hair sticks from the box. He had chosen the bronze one with a crescent moon head. He checked the sharpness of the tip before throwing it across the room. It hit one of the stacks of wood on the floor near the furnace.

Shirainee hugged him to express her appreciation and also maybe to hide her tears.

"I thought of giving you flowers. It is common knowledge that women love flowers."

He felt Shirainee shook her head that was resting on his chest.

"I don't. Flowers whither unless you give me a potted flowering plant. A bouquet for me is a just symbolic representation of fleeting love."

Kakashi sighed upon hearing this. Good thing he did not subject himself with the torturous task of purchasing flowers from the newly re-opened Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"You are already giving me what I want from you."

Kakashi lifted her chin. He prompted her to elaborate further with his eyes.

"This... Instead of you spending what little free time you have in doing your habit of re-reading your favorite novels, you are here with me..."

Their eyes met for a few seconds and as if they were of the same mind, they started inching towards each other. Before their lips could meet, Kakashi reached for the doorknob behind Shirainee and turned it. He opened the door and gently but hurriedly pushed Shirainee towards the office.

He then kissed her against the door forgetting that his mask that's hindering him from taking things further. He impatiently pulled it down and went back to his task. He caressed her neck using both hands and then combed her hair gently before slightly pulling her hair near the roots and at the same time nipping her lower lip, gently sucking it.

He heard her gasped and that fueled the brewing frenzy of desire in him. His hands moved downwards and roamed her body, igniting their paths. Kakashi's lips followed and moved to changed their target. He rained feathery kisses on her cheeks, earlobes, then down to her neck.

He was too consumed with his arousal so he almost went flying across the room when Shirainee pushed him away from her. He looked at her questioningly, his arousal was still evident in his eyes.

"Wha-what's wrong?"

Shirainee was shaking her head, looking at the wall on her left, Kakashi's right.

"We can't... We can't do this here. I can't make out of you in front of my parents!"

He almost snapped his neck turning towards where Shirainee's eyes were glued with horrified expressions.

True enough, he saw a huge framed picture, around three feet by two feet, of a couple wearing elegant traditional garments. It seems to be a wedding portrait. The man in the picture has a hair color similar to Shirainee. His grin reminds him of Naruto's silly one. The blue-haired lady in the photo has a reserved smile but her eyes are brimming with unbridled happiness.

Kakashi blurted out the first thing that came into his mind.

"I don't think they mind. They look like they're happy with what they were seeing."

Shirainee replied by exiting the office, slamming its door.

Kakashi started picking up the hair sticks that fell to the floor during their passionate moment. He carefully replaced them in the box and then put the box on the neat desk that he assumes Shirainee uses.

He bowed to the portrait of his late parents-in-law-to-be before going home.

_Forgive me, Father, Mother, but the first thing I will do is move your portrait inside the main house after the wedding. This office, after all, can serve a purpose other than accomplishing administrative tasks. _


	32. Chapter 32

**Meet Me in the Middle of the Moon Bridge**

"Thank you for being my home for decades," Kakashi said to his almost empty apartment. The meager possession that he owns, mostly books, has been packed and brought to the Uzumaki part of the Hotate household where he would start living after his wedding.

He picked up the garment bag from his bed and headed out to the newly constructed Konoha Botanical Glass Garden where he would get ready in one of the changing rooms. He doesn't know whether Shirainee will do the same.

They did not rehearse for their special day. They were given copies of the program with detailed instructions for each part of the ceremony and wedding banquet. Kakashi re-read his dog-eared copy of the program and made sure he got everything memorized. He did not want anything to go wrong as the Habu Village wedding ceremony has a lot of symbolism. He does not want to commit a faux pas and unintentionally curse his marriage in the process.

There were knocks on the door of the changing room then it was pushed open by Shikamaru.

"The receiving table has been set and the guests have started arriving. In five minutes, I was informed that the bride will arrive. Your wedding party is already waiting for you across the bridge."

Kakashi had a bitter smile for a second when he was reminded that the previous Hokage and his Team seven will cross the moon bridge before him to show support for their marriage. They had another meeting the day before yesterday and he was informed about the unorthodox wedding procession that Shirainee wanted for their wedding.

"Oh, and Konohamaru informed me that he will be recording everything on his video camera and Myogi, and Odon will be taking photographs. They will make a short film and photo album as their wedding gifts. They said that you should pretend not to notice what they were doing and just act candidly."

Kakashi braced himself as he exited the changing room and walked out of the glass dome garden where the reception will be held. He passed through a moon gate and stood in the raised pavilion where they will have the ceremony in front of their guests.

He saw Sakura waving at him profusely from across the man-made stream. He was then reminded that he must cross the moon bridge following his wedding party first before he can stand by the pavilion to wait for his bride. Maybe subconsciously, he was too excited that he wanted to skip parts of the ceremony. He hid his embarrassment by pretending to greet the attendees seated in front of the raised pavilion.

"Raikage-sama, thank you for coming... Kazekage," he nodded as he greeted each village leaders. He politely nodded to Shirainee's relatives too.

"Hay Kakashi-sensei... Did you forget the order of events already?" Sakura asked in a reprimanding tone once he reached to where his wedding party was.

"Ehe-hehe... I bet he is nervous, you know..." Naruto teased.

"Kakashi!" Lady Tsunade said in her deep voice before patting his shoulder. "Do not fret, Shikamaru will guide you as the officiating Master of Ceremony. I feel especially good today. I won the bet with Shizune."

Kakashi thought and wanted to confirm if her winning a bet is a good omen. Didn't she mention before that her winning at gambling usually means the opposite of what she claimed?

"Hmmm... Granny Tsunade, I think you are especially happy today because there will be a flood of sake."

"Congratulations, Hokage-sama," Sai greeted with his still awkward smile. "Finally, you don't have to keep reading perverted books to fill the void."

Even Sakura burst out laughing at what Sai said.

He looked at the people who will be representing his family with both exasperation and adoration. All of them were holding a framed portrait. They moved back towards the start of the short Plum Blossoms lane.

At exactly four o'clock, some people from the Hotate branch families started playing bamboo flutes and traditional percussion instruments to signal the start of the wedding procession. Kakashi looked back and saw a red decorated palanquin big enough for two people. His jaw almost dropped at his bride's grand entrance.

The palanquin was being carried by four large snow-white cat ninjas. Two of them have blue-tabby stripes, one has gray stripes while the other one at the rear has yellow, almost golden stripes. They were wearing uniform yellow silk robes, suitable for the occasion.

"Let us welcome the groom and his wedding party," Shikamaru's voice boomed on the microphone from across the bridge.

Lady Tsunade walked first, holding the portrait of Kakashi's parents that was retrieved from Konoha's archive, then put together, and enlarged. Naruto followed the Godaime closely behind, holding his father's, the fourth Hokage's portrait. Sakura holding Rin's framed portrait walked behind Naruto, followed by Sai holding Obito's portrait with both hands.

They all walked in line as one group and crossed the bridge. Kakashi controlled his breathing and inhaled and exhaled repeatedly to keep his emotions at bay.

_I thought only females get emotional on their wedding day... _

His parents and original teammates could not witness his wedding but at least they could join in spirit. They seriously discussed during the betrothal meeting whether they should include a memorial of some kind for their loved ones. In the end, everyone agreed with the idea of paying tribute to their deceased loved ones.

Sakura and the others stood in the first row reserved for the groom's family and waited for the bridal party's procession. Kakashi stood by the Pavilion steps and waited.

"Now the bride's wedding party will cross the moon bridge to signify their willingness to entrust the bride to the groom."

The Hotate cousins crossed the moon bridge according to their hierarchical standing in the main Hotate House. Keichi and Keiji headed the bridal entrance, each of them holding, Kakashi assumed their parents and grandparents' portrait. Hiroki and Hiromi followed suit also carrying their parent's portraits. Yuriko and Yumiko did the same and they all crossed the bridge together. He could see that the twin sisters did not bother to hold their tears and freely cried as they walked on the moon bridge over the man-made stream.

He saw Shirainee exiting the palanquin with Lady Raisetsumi and Lord Domu assisting her. The Great Eight Royal Eagle Guards blocked his view before he could take a good look at Shirainee. He could see Lord Domu holding a portrait of a couple, Kakashi assumed of Shirainee's Uzumaki Grandparents. Lady Raisetsumi, on the other hand, is holding a framed smaller version of the portrait that has been haunting Kakashi's dreams since that frustrating night in the foundry office. He blushed slightly remembering what happened that night.

When the Great Eight stopped in the middle of the bridge, Lady Raisetsumi and Lord Domu left Shirainee's side and walked ahead and approached Kakashi who walked to the other end of the arched bridge welcoming his bride's guardians. He tried to see Shirainee but his view was still being blocked by the eagle's imposing presence.

Kakashi bowed to the leaders of the eagle, and snowcat tribes, respectively, and waited. He bowed again, looking down at the portraits they held.

There was a brief silence and the song that was being played by Shirainee's relative had changed. The bamboo flute's emotional sound dominated the song. It was a slow melodious accompaniment suitable for a spring wedding. And right on cue, the Great Eight flapped their wings and row by row flew to the side of the bridge, gradually revealing Shirainee.

Kakashi held his breath, anticipating Shirainee's breathtaking beauty. He was not prepared for the sight that greeted him and the guests present. The eagles' flapping caused some of the plum blossom flowers to be knocked off the tree, showering Shirainee with petals as she walked towards the middle of the bridge.

"The bride must walk towards the middle of the bridge, symbolizing her willingness and decisiveness in marrying the groom," Shikamaru said in a much gentler tone than he was using moments ago. Even the Master of Ceremony's breath was taken away by Shirainee's regal presence.

She was wearing layers of white silk reversible kimono. The silvery-white threads she used for embroidery glinted under the sun adding to her already alluring appearance. One of the inner robes she was wearing is made out of a fabric with golden yellow repeated patterns embroidered on a piece of royal blue silk fabric.

He was slightly surprised when he saw that Shirainee was not wearing a white bridal headdress. A surprised expression was only evident on his face for a second before he broke into a smile.

_That's right. There is no point in her wearing it if she doesn't intend to be submissive to me. I don't think she could ever hide her "Horns of Jealousy"*. With the way I am acting towards her, I should be one wearing the headdress. _

Her wooden sandals made a clear but light _clonk clonk_ sound as she walked slowly towards Kakashi. Each step she took, Kakashi's heartbeat at the same pace. For some reason, in his vision, time seemed to have slowed down and almost stopped as Shirainee paused in the middle of the bridge.

He could see some of the patterns on her Kimono coat and its colorful reversed side. He could see some sakura and chrysanthemum peaking from the reversed side of her coat. He also saw auspicious patterns (like hexagonal, and diamond-shaped flower patterns) embroidered on her white overcoat.

The embroidered symbols were so subtle and one would think that they were just random patterns. If Kakashi did not know that Shirainee spent so much time and effort embroidering them while reflecting on their nuptials, he would not pay much attention to it. He knows that every symbol and pattern embroidered on the layers of kimono she was wearing conveys her thoughts and hopes for their marriage.

Her hair was neatly contained into a bun with a decorative flower hairpiece made out of rice pearls and gold adorned one side.

"Now the groom must fetch his bride, signifying the start of their journey together in life till death from this day forward," Shikamaru's prompt reminded Kakashi that he should not just stand there like an idiot gawking.

He tried to regain his composure as he took step after step towards his Shirai, his winter well.

Shirainee's chest rose and fell as she tried not to be choked up with her emotions. Kakashi could see her holding back her tears. His eyes never left her face as he walked closer and closer to where she stood. Her smile was restrained but on the contrary, her eyes could not hide her happiness.

"Shirai," he whispered breathlessly before forcing himself to move to her right side.

As they cross the bridge side by side, symbolizing that they will overcome obstacles together as equals, Kakashi's heart beat faster each step he took towards the pavilion. He nervously glanced at his bride, afraid that she could hear his heartbeat.

He looked down at his chest and angrily thought, _Shhh! Can you please calm down?!_

*** The white bridal hood or headdress that brides wear during traditional Shinto wedding symbolically hides the woman's horn of jealousy. It also symbolizes the wife's resolve to be gentle and submissive to her husband. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Drink from Hell**

The rest of the wedding rites was executed smoothly with Shikamaru's guidance, doing his role as the master of the ceremony well.

They declared their promises to each other in front of their guests. With just difference in word choices and sentence construction, they basically both promised to support each other's endeavors, to remain faithful, take care of each other (or in Kakashi's words, remind Shirainee to think about herself too), and to console when one of them needs consoling. Their vows were not overly romantic but more realistic and practical.

The declaration of vows was followed by the exchange of nuptial cups where they both had to drink sake from three different size cups (Kakashi almost spilled the first cup because he was very eager).

After a few restrained laughter, over the groom's mishap, Keichi moved forward and handed seven golden coins to Kakashi while Keiji stood between the bride and groom holding a hand-painted ceramic circular box. The seven golden coins represent the seven gods of luck.

Kakashi dropped the coins onto Shirainee's waiting palms, then Shirainee's hands hovered over Kakashi and she dropped the coins back to his hands. She then enclosed Kakashi's hands and together, they dropped the coins into the decorated box that Keiji was holding; careful not to drop any of the coins. This coin ceremony signifies providing financial support and luck to each other.

Naruto went up to the pavilion after and carried the small but heavy metallic _chest of sacrifice_. Kakashi and Shirainee must each put an item in the chest after explaining the significance and the symbolism behind their sacrificed item. The chest will then be buried under the plum tree seedling that they had to plant before the wedding reception.

Everyone gasped when Kakashi reached behind his neck to take off his mask. They subconsciously moved forward, literally sitting on the edge of their seats, waiting to finally see what was behind his ever-present mask.

"I, Hatake Kakashi, sacrifice my mask, signifying that in front of Shirainee, I am just a man... Not a ninja, not a Hokage. I am her husband and for that, I won't conceal my true self in front of her. I present her with my honesty and vulnerability."

Naruto's eyes widened, and so did everyone's. And as if everyone was seeing Kakashi's act of taking off his mask in slow motion, every guest present could be seen inhaling slowly, barely containing their anticipation. Their reactions varied after Kakashi took off his mask and gently placed it in the chest. Some of them almost fell from their seats; some were like Naruto, who sighed in exasperation; while some reacted like Guy who laughed sarcastically. Sakura rolled her eyes because she had seen this trick before. Underneath her sensei's mask, is another mask.

Shirainee could not help but giggle because of Kakashi's antic. She then reached underneath her wide Kimono overcoat and took something from her obi. She then presented the blue Uzumaki crest brooch to the guests and announced:

"I, Uzumaki Shirainee, sacrifice my surname Uzumaki."

Gasps could be heard on the side of her family. Then sighs of relief followed when no Hotate crest brooch followed.

"I passed the responsibility of continuing the Uzumaki bloodline to Naruto. From this day forth, I am Hatake Kakashi's wife and for that, I want to take his last name. I present him with my new identity, Hatake Shirainee."

To some, it may be the natural thing for a wife to take his husband's last name. Considering the history and current prestige of the surname "Uzumaki" compare to Hatake, some of the guests thought that it would be Kakashi who would be changing his surname*. Also considering the fact that Kakashi is the one moving into the Hotate compound and into the Uzumaki household, some of them expected that legally, at least on paper, Kakashi had to adopt the surname Uzumaki.

Shirainee's parents did something unorthodox when they insisted on keeping their original surname even after marriage. Her mother was the head of the Hotate Clan after all and Shirainee's Uzumaki grandparents insisted on preserving their surname.

Before everyone could ponder more on what would be the effect of Shirainee's decision to the future of the Hotate Clan, Shikamaru asked Hiromi and Lady Tsunade to come forward for the handfasting ceremony. Hiromi moved forward and presented a woven cord made out of colorful threads that the couple chose themselves. Each color represents something they wish for their marriage: red for love and strength; blue for loyalty; yellow for happiness; gold for prosperity; brown for longevity; and gray for reliability and security.

The previous Hokage tied the end of the string into a knot around Kakashi's left ring finger, enclosed both their wrists into a loose infinite loop, before tying the other end around Shirainee's left ring finger.

"Now that you are united by the marital string of fate and wishes, I want to request Lord Yuuki and Lady Michiko to remove and transfer the _marital string_ to the _chest of sacrifice_.

Granting Shikamaru's request, a couple from the Hotate Clan moved forward and carefully remove the string without untangling it, and finally gently rested it atop the other things in the chest. Shikamaru then soundly closed the chest.

"Your fates are now sealed and can never be undone. On this day, Lord Kakashi Hatake had sacrificed his vulnerability to his wife; Lady Shirainee Uzumaki had sacrificed his maiden name and will be known as Lady Shirainee Hatake from this day forth. Finally, they both sacrificed their singlehood and like the _marital string of fate and wishes_, their destinies are intertwined and cannot be disentangled."

Most of the guests' eyes were teary after witnessing the symbolic wedding rituals. Weddings in the Fire Country is not usually this elaborate. Some even just opted to just register their marriage without any ceremony. As they witnessed these rites foreign to them, their chests were overwhelmed with emotions after the _Master of Ceremony_ explained the symbolism behind each rite.

Before Hiromi and Hiroki ushered the guests to the glass garden located beyond the moon arch gate, Shirainee and Kakashi approached the portrait of their late family members. They paid their respects by praying and bowing to each portrait.

_Yondaime-sama, Uncle... I will try my best to stand beside Kakashi and protect the will of Fire of the villagers. _

_Mother, Father, Rin, Obito, I will try to fill the void you had left and to lessen Kakashi's loneliness. _

Kakashi then carried the _chest of sacrifice_ to the spot where they will plant a Plum blossoms seedling. Someone had already dug out a spot for their tree and chest. While they were busy adding their tree in the Plum Blossom lane, their family members ushered their guests to the wedding reception hall.

"Hokage-sama," Konohamaru enthusiastically called out after they finished planting. "Hold your position please."

Konohamaru looked at his friends and pointed the mature tree beside the newlyweds. "Udon, shake that branch a bit while I record the video. Moegi, make sure you photograph them beautifully. Make sure to optimize the natural light and the background. Shirainee no nee-chan, look at the Kakashi-sama warmly. Pretend you are very happy to marry him."

"Oi Konohamaru! What do you mean pretend? She _**is **_happy she married me."

After the short photoshoot by the Plum Blossom Lane Kakashi accompanied Shirainee in one of the changing rooms where she took off one of the robes she was wearing. Yuriko, Yumiko, and Hiromi assisted her. She turned her kimono outer robe inside out, showing the colorful side.

They went inside the reception hall where they welcomed by their guests cheering.

Shirainee and her cousin opened the banquet with a musical number. The Kei brothers and Hiro siblings played different percussion instruments; the Yu sisters played the shamisen (three-stringed musical instrument); while two of Shirainee's clones played flute and koto (instruments similar to guzheng and gayageum).

When the song reached its climax, Shirainee stood in the center and opened her folded fan. There was a brief silence. She fanned her palm and the petals enclosed in her fist dramatically scattered. The song continues with Shirainee dancing and singing...

_If I wait for spring to explore the world, how would I know?_

_How would I know if I am strong enough, brave enough to face the harsh winter_

Kakashi heard Shirainee's maternal relatives chorused sniffling and almost simultaneous wiping of tears... He was taken aback and confused by what was happening, and so were their other guests.

Shirainee flicked her fan gracefully and twirled elegantly with a sad smile on her face. She briefly paused her movement before she continued singing but this time, her teary relatives joined in on the song.

_If I wait for spring to face the frigid and cruel wind, how would I know?_

_How would I know if I will sway or stand tall through it all... through it all..._

Shirainee flicked her fan one last time, closed it, and bowed her head in sync with her cousins and clones playing the instruments. The crowd was silent. Some were moved to tears, others were in awe but confused with the bride's relatives' sadness.

"Shinatomo-sama composed this song."

"The main Hotate family was bigger then."

"This song used to sound more impressive with many members doing the accompaniment."

"Now it's only youngsters performing this song."

Kakashi deduced the explanation behind the emotional reception of the opening performance. This song must be the standard opening songs during weddings. Based on the verses of the song, the thoughts of Plum Blossoms are personified. As a symbol of hope and perseverance, Plum tree's flowers start to bloom despite the winter chill.

He could only imagine how melancholic this performance was compared to the once joyful rendition of the song that conveys strength and hope.

The wistful mood was broken by Lord Bee's enthusiastic clapping.

"Bravo! Bravo! That is a great musical number yo, yo, yo! Now let's break the sake barrel, sing a happy carol. Yaaaa-hooo! Ah ah yeah! Break it down..."

Lady Tsunade seconded him and exclaimed, "Yeah! Break that sake barrel lid down!**"

Everyone started lining up to the buffet table and the sake was served to everyone legal to drink.

Gaara eyed the sake served to the other kages and sighed. Ironic that he was old enough to kill enemies but not legal to drink.

Shikamaru resumed his responsibilities as the Master of Ceremony and called everyone's attention after some time. Everyone had eaten to their heart's content so the guests were in a jovial mood.

"I am sure, you are all looking forward to eating a slice of the wedding cake. Let us now request our bride and groom for the cake cutting.

The newlyweds cut the cake and transferred it to a saucer. They both fed each other, symbolizing their sweet love and affection.

"While our honored guests savor the cake, let us listen to our bride and groom's well-wishers as they offer toasts and deliver their speeches.

Dozens of toasts were made for the newlyweds. By the fifth well-wisher, Shirainee and Kakashi started faking sips from their sake cups. With the long queue of people wanting to offer them toasts, they would be too drunk to close the reception. What touched Kakashi the most was Naruto's speech.

"Aahh- ano... Kakashi-sensei has never had a girlfriend before. I guess he thought that falling in love is foolish. That was why my friends and I tried to stir away nee-chan from sensei."

Kakashi eyed Naruto intently then scanned the crowd for his friends. They all looked slightly uncomfortable at the mention of what they did in the past. That gave clarity to Naruto and his friends' treatment to him.

"As you all can see, we failed. Who can beat the Hokage anyway? We observed how Kakashi-sensei developed feelings for nee-chan. I cannot blame him since we Uzumakis are an irresistible lot." That line earned both jeers and cheers from the listeners.

"Sai figured out Kakashi-sensei, rokudaime, Hokage-sensei..." Naruto seemed to have drifted from the point he was trying to make. "Anyway, that man over there, his feelings for onee-chan was confirmed by Sai before that groom did."

An already drunk Tsunade shouted, "Kakashi-baaaakkkkaaa!" which made the crowd burst into laughter again.

"To Kakashi-sensei and Shirainee onee-chan: may your marriage be..." Naruto looked at Sai who was holding a huge paper that served as his prompter, "May your marriage be productive and strong."

"Alright! My rival will use his youthful energy and make a bunch of babies!" Guy ended his exclamation with his signature "nice guy pose".

_Sensei's pose... doesn't that serve as a seal to a promise? _

Lee's eyes glinted with determination. Though he cannot personally ensure that Kakashi will follow through the act of providing a bunch of babies, he can help by helping the Hokage with his tasks so he can have enough time and energy to fulfill his sensei's declaration.

After everyone had delivered their speeches and wishes for the couple, Kei brothers carried a short narrow table with two teapots, two kettles, a bowl, and a saucer with tea leaves placed at both ends. Shirainee and Kakashi stood and poured tea leaves and hot water in the pot simultaneously. They stood motionlessly for two minutes, just staring at each other with slight flirtation in their eyes. They then poured the tea in the cup at their side, moved towards the center of the table and exchanged cups.

Pouring the tea for each other denotes mutual respect and serving each other tea means harmony and contentment in their match. They faced their guests and bowed formally before downing their tea. They went back to their seats and waited for Guy and his students to finish their preparation for the closing number.

Guy opened his dojo months ago and earned a decent number of followers. Nowadays, it is not uncommon to see a ninja clad in a tight green bodysuit walking around the village.

"I offer this lively taiko performance to the bride and groom. To their youthful and vigorous married life!"

"Youthful and vigorous!" Everyone cheered in response to Guy.

Shirainee felt a drop of sweat slid down her back.

"The night is unusually hot, right?" Shirainee asked her husband.

"Hai."

He adjusted his kimono, seeking comfort. Shirainee fanned herself as well, loosening her kimono's collar to let in some cool air. Kakashi gulped as he got a glimpse of her delightful clavicle bone and what was below. He also could not help but notice Shirainee's fair and smooth exposed nape.

Their attention was called by Guy, who together with the young ninjas from his dojo, started a drum performance. And for some reason, all the drumming makes him feel worse. He turned to his wife who kept on adjusting her kimono. The view made him swallow and breathe hard.

_What the hell is happening to us?_

He heard Shirainee cursed. She was eyeing the teacups on the table that was moved on the side of the platform. She discretely cast a water clone and her clone took the teacups and sniffed the contents.

"Whoever's idea is this should die a painful death!"

"What's wrong?" he asked sounding worried.

"They put something in our tea!"

"What is it?"

His question made Shirainee blush.

With every beat of the drum, his heartbeat also intensified.

"What is happening to us?" He voiced out his nagging thought in a panicked voice.

"You served me tea with fertility potion and I served you ah-aphrodisiac."

"NANI?!" Kakashi tried to remain composed though most of the guests' attention was with Guy and his students anyway.

"It would only get worse. The side effects of the two are sort of the same. We will feel hotter and you, if you won't do anything to alleviate ah-ahm... whatever your feeling, may even suffer from dizziness or worse, hallucination."

Kakashi, after digesting what his dear winter well said, agreed with her prior statement.

_They should die a painful death indeed._

A/N: * The groom can adopt his wife's surname and "May take place in marriages where the woman's family is of a higher **socioeconomic rank** than the man's family, where the woman **has no brothers to be the heir to the family name**, when the man has been disowned by his own family, or when the man's natural family comes from a notorious or shameful background and he thus prefers to hide his identity"(Wikipedia).

** Kagami-biraki is a ceremony performed at celebratory events in which the lid of the sake barrel is broken open by a wooden mallet and the sake is served to everyone present. Kagami refers to the lid of the sake barrel and biraki means "to open" so kagami-biraki literally means "opening the lid." Because of the lid's round shape, the kagami is a symbol of harmony. The kagami-biraki, therefore, represents an opening to harmony and good fortune.


	34. Chapter 34

**DO YOUR BEAST KAKASHI-SAMA!**

Instead of riding on one of the Great Eight Royal guards, Kakashi opted to run all the way back to the Hotate compound hoping to sweat out the aphrodisiac. Shirainee was already ushered by the older females in the clan and rode the palanquin home.

"Kakashi-sama, is this part of the Herb village wedding tradition?" Sai asked as he ran with him.

Kakashi ignored his question and focused on his breathing as he ran.

"That's weird. I didn't read anything about the groom being required to run all the way home after the wedding."

"I didn't either," Shikamaru responded to what Naruto said.

At first, it was just Sai, Shikamaru, and Naruto who was running with him. Then when his other male acquaintances thought that this is a Habu no Mura wedding tradition, they ran with him as well.

_Maybe this is a tradition in Lady Shirainee's old village. The groom's friends have to run with him to show support and to lend their energy. _

As Lee thought that, he remembered his master giving the "Nice Guy Pose" after declaring that the Rokudaime will make a bunch of babies.

_I must help make that come true. Guy-sensei never lies! _

Maybe the more men run with the groom, the higher the success of producing babies. As the number of men running with Kakashi increased, they started resembling the microscopic image of sperms racing towards an egg.

Kakashi tried catching his breath when he reached the gate of the compound. When he turned around, he was surprised to see several of his acquaintances and friends behind him. They looked perfectly fine and not tired at all. In fact, they were all puzzled how could Kakashi be breathless after that short run. He was drenched in sweat too.

"Are you nervous?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, I think he is too excited about what's going to happen next."

He ignored Sai and Shikamaru. At least for once, Naruto had the sense to keep his mouth shut.

"GANBATTE KUDASAI, HOKAGE-SAMA!" Lee passionately cheered from behind Naruto and the others.

The other men who were running with him copied Lee and cheered him too.

"Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!"

He shook his head and entered the compound, leaving the men outside still shouting "banzai" in chorus.

As Kakashi dedicated all his energy to running to his new home, Shirainee was busy glaring at her female relatives who refused to reveal the culprit who put the unwanted herbs in their ceremonial tea. How could they think of fooling her into thinking they did not put fertility potion and aphrodisiac? She was the head of their clan, she has mastered the different herbs, their uses and the different potions and medicines one can produce using these herbs.

"Shirainee-sama, you must prepare for your wedding night. This is not the time for questions. Kakashi-sama will be here any minute."

Shirainee wanted to let go of the issue for the meantime and allowed her relatives to attend her but she could not forgive them for drugging them.

"I don't care even if he's outside the door. Tell me who did it or you will all be punished once I thought of a creative way to torture all of you."

Finally, they revealed that this was another one of the many Hotate traditions to ensure the continuation of their bloodline. Everyone who was a direct descendant of the first Hotate clan leader in Habu no Mura had drunk the same tea. It was only her mother who did not drink the fertility tea because Shinatomo's sense of smell was so sharp, she recognized what kind of tea was served to them during their wedding reception.

Everything started to make sense. The previous head of Hotate Clan had two sets of twins. Her cousins are all twins. She's the only one who doesn't have a twin.

She sighed in resignation and decided to drop the matter. She could not wait for her turn to serve the same kinds of tea to her cousins who would get married next. This time though, she would make sure to let them know what they are drinking.

Her distant relatives helped her take off her robes and hair accessories. They left as she was taking a shower before taking a soak in the tub.

She first smelled the bathwater prepared for her before submerging her body in the water. There seemed to be nothing out of ordinary. They just put Lemon Balm in the water and hopefully nothing else. She really needed to cool down her body temperature.

She soaked for a good twenty minutes before she stood up to get out of the water. She stared at the robe she was supposed to wear. She remembered grabbing a full-length wool bathrobe and not this sheer short robe that doesn't really cover anything!

* * *

Kakashi walked the long wooden covered breezeway leading to their private room, separated from the main house. He only had a glimpse of their marital "home" when he moved his belongings. He remembered that it was double the size of his old apartment.

It has a small reception room with an accordion door leading to their bedroom, concealed as a wall covered with a mural. As you enter the bedroom, one's eye would be caught by the rock garden visible through the glass sliding doors on the left side of the room. The wood and the paper sliding door beside their marital bed lead to their shared closet. A short and narrow hallway separates the toilet and the bathroom. Kakashi has not seen both. He only brought his things over and let Shirainee organize them.

_Maybe there's time for me to take a short shower before bed... Ahh... bedtime... Bedroom activi-_

A strong scent assaulted Kakashi's senses, it seems to be coming from four ceramic incense burners from the different corners of the room. Kakashi assumed that it is to mask the "new construction" smell of the room.

He stayed in the reception room and waited for a bit, listening to what was happening to the other side of the room. He heard a door being harshly opened followed by hurried footsteps. He got worried when it suddenly grew quiet. He imagined Shirainee slipping on the floor and hitting her head.

He hastily pulled the disguised accordion door open and looked at the floor. What welcomed his sight was not something he would forget even if he grows old and senile.

A pair of smooth slim legs hypnotized him. To make it worse, or better - depends on your perception - the scent of the incense muddled his brain, which already forgot how to function when his wife's captivating figure caught him off guard. Shirainee had her fists on her chest as if his sudden intrusion gave her a fright. Her eyes were staring at him widely like she did not expect him to come into their bedroom.

Shirainee's eyes darted around the room. She noticed that lights were turned down in the room. The candles cast a romantic and sensual ambiance in the bedroom. She shook her head to rid herself of her momentary distraction. She was on a mission and time was ticking.

She was on her way to their walk-in closet to grab a more conservative sleepwear when she stood still for a second to listen if Kakashi was in the other room. Imagine her shock when the door was unceremoniously flung open.

She had seen a brief panic in Kakashi's eyes - for whatever reason, she could not phantom. She should be the one panicking. She did not plan to be scantily clad in front of him tonight. She was hoping the lights will be off and it would be too dark for him to see her embarrassment during their intimate moments.

She knows what will happen. She had prepared thoroughly. She did extensive reading on the subject! She even took note of some of the things mentioned in the books that Kakashi loves so much. He might try some of that tonight. It was good to be prepared, especially since she is inexperienced. This was something that was not taught to her and instructed to master, and understandably so.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. That's when she smelled something weird. It is not something she had smelled a lot but she knows enough about herbs to know what kinds of herbs were mixed and for what purpose. This combination of herbs is for increasing one's libido.

She will deal with her mischievous relatives soon. Weren't they contented with mixing weird herbs in their tea? Do they really want Kakashi to unleash his innate animalistic instincts? Right now what she should face is her husband, whose senses must be in overdrive for being tricked into drinking tea with a small but potent dose of aphrodisiac and on top of that, there were the incense coils that intensifies the libido. She was surprised that Kakashi was still sane.

More than anything, Kakashi wants to let go of his beastly desires and rip his wife's robe but he controlled himself. It did not help that the robe only covered the parts that Kakashi wanted to see. Unexpectedly, in that heated moment, he remembered what Lee said. He must do his best - not his beast.

He tried to think of other things to get his mind off his wife's enticing appearance. He desperately looked around their bedroom to distract himself. He briefly glimpsed at the big imposing bed that seemed to call him saying "look at me, don't you wanna use me right now?".

He looked outside through the sliding door and saw the zen rock garden. That should have calmed him but rock reminded him of a part of him that was as hard. He tried controlling his breathing to calm himself more. He closed his eyes and breathe in through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He was succeeding in his task when he felt a feathery touch on his arms. He suddenly opened his eyes and moved his arms away from her as if he was burned.

"It's okay, Kashi-kun. I know what you want to do. I-" She tried hiding her crimson face in her palms. "I want to do "that" with you too."

_*Gulp*_

_Did my perverted alter ego somehow get out? Was it too obvious that I want to ravish her so much?_

**_A/N: Merry Christmas dear readers! _**


	35. Chapter 35

**Gaara's Keen Eyes**

Kakashi woke up feeling unusually warm. He usually sets the temperature in his apartment low because he feels hot most of the time. One side of his body was especially warmer. The wide firm but comfortable bed also felt foreign to him.

He hastily opened his eyes and looked at the right side of the bed.

_That's right. As of yesterday, I am now a married man. _

He and Shirainee lay so close to each other that their arms were touching.

He savored the moment of waking up beside his wife for the first time. Her mouth was slightly open. If it was another person, Kakashi was sure it would look unsightly. But it was Shirainee and unlike other people he had seen sleeping with their mouths open, Naruto and Guy, for instance, she looked so alluring instead. Her slightly parted lips seemed to be inviting him for a kiss.

He almost did until he remembered how he had exhausted her the previous night. When he recalled what happened, he felt a very slight stinging on the triceps of his both arms. He took a mental note to wear one of his long sleeves shirt with a mask attacked. He doesn't know where else Shirainee had marked her stamp of ownership - as he would like to think of it.

He looked at the digital clock on Shirainee's side of the bed and carefully got out of the bed to prepare for his meeting with the other Kages during the afternoon. There was also some paperwork he failed to finish because his mind kept wandering off as his wedding day approached. As the Hokage, sadly he didn't have the luxury to take a leave of absence from work at this time to go on a honeymoon.

He dropped by the main Hotate house and found the cousins in the dining area pretending that they were not curious whether the newlyweds were awake or not.

"Good morning, Onii-sama, or should I say good noon?" Keiji was shameless enough to ask him in a teasing tone. "Where is your dear wife?"

"Don't newlyweds usually glue themselves to each other?" Hiromi chimed in as she sipped her tea.

Kakashi could not conceal his embarrassment. He was going to take a quick lunch before going to the Hokage tower but he now wanted to get out of the dining room quickly.

"Stop teasing the Hokage," Keichi reprimanded his brother and smacked Keiji's forehead.

He was looking on the pristine floor while thinking of his next course of action when a plain blue fabric with a silver embroidered logo met his eyes. He recognized the diamond-shaped crest resembling a sectioned farmland. It was the Hatake family crest.

He looked up meeting Yuriko's eyes with his inquiring ones.

"I packed you some lunch, nii-sama. You don't have to eat here if you feel awkward."

Hiroki scolded his younger cousin.

"You mentioning the word awkward only reminded him that he was feeling awkward. Now the situation is more awkward because of what you said Yuriko-chan."

Without knowing how to react, Kakashi looked around the room and noticed Naruto's absence. Good thing his previous pupil and now cousin-in-law is not there to add to the awkwardness of the morning after his and Shirainee's first night together.

Kakashi heard Yuriko clearing her throat so he looked at her again. "I also prepared and packed some fruits and herbal tea cakes that you can share with the other kage," she almost whispered in a shy tone.

Kakashi has his suspicion about Yuriko's kindness in packing him lunch. She might not be thinking about saving him from awkwardness after all. Her real intention is to have him delivered snacks to whoever she was crushing on. The Raikage and the Tsuchikage are obviously too old for her. It could be the other kage's envoy.

_Well, she's still too young to be serious about love. _

Kakashi nodded before disappearing from the room with a _poof_.

* * *

Shirainee slowly opened her eyes. She woke up feeling hungry. It is not surprising considering she spent her night doing a calorie-burning activity.

She winced when she felt a pang of pain upon stretching. Though she guessed she woke up so late that she missed breakfast, she was going to take her time preparing for the day before heading to the main Hotate house to dine.

_Ah, the first day of being a wife and I'm already lazing around. _

With a silly grin on her face, she turned to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table. Seeing that it has been two hours since lunchtime, she jumped out of the bed and ran to the en-suite bathroom to wash up and get dress.

Kakashi's meeting with the other kage must be over in a few minutes. If she hurries and leaves right away, she would arrive at the Hokage Tower with enough time to spare to prepare and serve the afternoon tea.

She knows that trivial thing such as having afternoon tea with visitors from other villages was not really done before. There were far more important tasks that occupied what little free time the leaders of different shinobi villages have. She could not help though but follow her parents' example.

Shirainee grew up seeing her father serving the afternoon tea while her mother preceded over political meetings. Her father used to say: "Disputes and problems are easily resolved when the parties involved are in an amicable mood. And having a good cup of tea puts everyone in a better mood."

After getting dressed in her usual attire, white dress with gold and blue woven belt, she quickly brushed her long hair, grabbed one of the hair sticks Kakashi had given her and fashion her hair in a half-bun style. With light quick steps, she proceeded to the kitchen in the main house and grabbed a large woven picnic basket.

She ignored Keiji's teasing and probing on why she got up so late. Yuriko seemed to have guessed her intention to serve afternoon tea to the kages. She helped to put a can of powdered matcha, cups, and other various tea ceremony utensils.

"Ah, ano... Onee-sama, if you need help I can assist you in serving tea."

She was about to decline Yuriko's offer but she has such an eager expression on her face that Shirainee didn't have the heart to turn her down. She nodded and grabbed one of the two baskets before heading out.

* * *

A giggle escaped from the Hokage's lips. Gaara and the other village leaders looked at Kakashi questioningly.

"I'm sorry but what is funny? I know that things are more peaceful now but the security during Chunin exams is not a joking matter," the Mizukage snapped while throwing daggers at Kakashi's directions.

With the unification of the five Great Shinobi nations, they all came up with a standardized three-part test. It is not convenient this year for the five villages to have a joint examination, though they are hoping that it would be possible soon. Suna and Konoha will have a joint Chunin examination, as what they have been doing for years now.

For the last part of the standardized Chunin exam, they had decided that it will be open to the public as usual and they were discussing security precautions and crowd control.

"Nothing!" Kakashi denied hurriedly. "I am just remembering the past Chunin exams."

The Tsuchikage chuckled. "I think I understand. You were married just yesterday so that put you in a much happier disposition."

This changed the Mizukage's mood for the worse. If she was irritated before, she's now angry.

"And I don't understand because I am not married?"

It was fortunate that before she spits out lava out of anger, someone cut the tension in the door with knocking. Keichi entered the room together with his brother, Yuriko, and Shirainee. Since the kidnapping incident, Keichi made it a point to accompany Shirainee whenever she goes out of the Hotate compound.

"Lords Kage," Keichi paused to look at the Mizukage. "and Lady Kage, Onee-sama, I mean Lady Shirainee wished that you continue your meeting over tea and cakes."

"Good timing," the Raikage pounded his good hand on the table. "This never-ending discussion made me hungry."

With the mention of the word "hungry", Kakashi's thoughts started wandering to what had transpired the night before.

People had often judged him as a shameless perv because of his love for the _Make-Out Series_ but nothing could be further from the truth. He always had tight reigns over his lust. Not once did a kunoichi succeeded in gaining the upper-hand by seduction and it was common to encounter a scantily clad kunoichi. However, he had always felt appreciative and mildly interested but never lustful or uncontrollably aroused.

It was clearly not the case with his Shirainee. The things that Shirainee's relatives did to "aid" them during their first night together was not necessary. It made what supposedly an unforgettable night a hazy memory of him and his wife grabbing, groping, and clawing each other.

Kakashi's hand involuntarily touched his still stinging triceps.

His musing was interrupted when he had a whiff of the pleasant scent that has become familiar to him. A ceramic bowl of matcha was laid down in front of him followed by tea cakes on a leaf-shaped ceramic saucer.

Kakashi smiled at his wife in gratitude, careful not to show too much affection in case the other people in the room would feel awkward. She smiled at him demurely in return before serving afternoon snacks to Gaara who was seated beside him.

"Uzumaki Shirainee," Gaara greeted his wife with a nod.

"Kazekage-sama," Shirainee acknowledged before putting down Gaara's bowl of Matcha and saucer of tea cakes. "Oh and it's Hatake Shirainee now," she gently reminded.

Kakashi moved a little closer to Shirainee and whispered. "Aren't you tired? Sleepy?"

Shirainee's face turned crimson before she furiously shook her head; whether to say "No, I'm not tired" or "Don't ask about last night here" Kakashi doesn't know.

Seeing that every Kage, including their escorts and assistants, had been served with tea and cakes, Shirainee started to excuse herself and her cousins so the meeting can continue over tea. Gaara turned to look at her as it was the polite thing to do when someone is speaking. His eyes fell on a small bruise on Shirainee's collar bone.

The bruise was partly hidden by her dress' collar and hair. It wouldn't have been obvious if she did not slightly bow when she served him snacks. At first, he thought it was an irritated area because of an insect bite but considering the time of the year, that seemed unlikely.

He wanted to express his concern and offer a soothing balm from Suna but then he remembered where Shirainee was originally from. She may have a better bruise remedy considering she was from the _Herb Village_. He contemplated for a split second whether to ask after her welfare. She is after all the only living relative of his dear friend Uzumaki Naruto.

He decided to keep his mouth shut and give his undivided attention to the matter they had yet to conclude. What his brain had decided, however, was ignored by his mouth and he called out to her before he could stop his lips.

"Shirainee..."

Shirainee paused and turned to look at him. It was too late not to say anything now.

"Are you all right?"

Shirainee looked puzzled by his question.

"You have what looks like an insect bite here." He gestured to his right collar bone. "Are you hurt? Is that a bruise?"

Shirainee blinked a few times, seemingly digesting what he said, then her face turned the reddest shade of red he had ever seen on a person. She had drawn a sharp breath and opened and closed her mouth repeatedly. When no words came out, she started to take backward steps before bowing deeply and blurting out, "enjoy your afternoon tea!" She then bolted out the door as if her feet are on fire.

"Ahuh... ha... ha... ha..."

Gaara glanced at Kakashi who's laughing awkwardly, his soul seemingly left his body. He looked at everyone in the room. Kankuro and Temari were blushing as if his inquiry about his friend's cousin's well being embarrassed them.

"Wh-what? Did I say something wrong?"

Temari was shaking her head at him from across the room, signaling he should drop the subject.

Shikamaru broke the awkward silence by clearing his throat. "I suggest we continue with our discussion. We should plan the Chunin exam parts well so it will be safe, smooth, and successful that it will leave a mark in history."

He heard Kakashi whispered beside him, "Yes, leave a mark indeed."

Gaara could feel that the atmosphere in the room had become more awkward but he could not understand how or why.

_Was it something I said?_


	36. Chapter 36

**Perks of Married Life**

"I'm dead!" Kakashi tidied his desk hurriedly after he saw the time on the clock. He didn't want to have a repeat of what happened last night. He went home late because he wanted to put at least a dent on the amount of paperwork on his desk.

He had been living alone his whole life and didn't have to let anyone but the Hokage know about his whereabouts and actions. Living in a house with other people was a drastic change from his bachelor lifestyle. The people in their household were already in their own private chambers when he got home so he directly went to the room he shares with his wife. Shirainee's stoic face welcomed him.

"Next time, if you won't be home for dinner, at least let me know. Send a messenger, a note or a clone. You do not live alone anymore," she reminded him in a flat tone. Her voice devoid of anger somehow made him winced inside. At that moment, he'd rather she toss something in his direction or nag at him.

Last night, Kakashi finally understood why Shikaku, Shikamaru's dad, was always in a rush to get home before dinner. In his case, it was not because his wife is scary when angry. Kakashi was just scared to make her angry or upset. Not seeing a hint of mischief and mirth in Shirainee's eyes made him anxious and he could only apply the knowledge engraved in his brain by reading the "Gold Guide Book" also known as _Icha Icha Tactics_.

"I am very sorry," he blurted out and moved to kneel so he could express his sincerity.

"Don't..."

He stopped mid-kneel.

"Have you had dinner?"

"No." And as if his stomach wanted to make a point, its grumble echoes in the room. "I forgot."

That seemed to make Shirainee's glare sharper.

"I kept the bathwater warm. Take a bath while I prepare supper for you."

He smiled upon recalling how his wife remained thoughtful even though she was upset with him.

Instead of leaving the Hokage Tower through the large doors in the lobby like a respectable village leader that he was or should be, he instead went out of his office through the window and went home jumping from roof to roof.

"Tadaima..." he said with uncertainty when he reached the genkan* of the main house. It has been years since he said that out loud in a house that is not empty.

Shirainee came bouncing in the hall from the kitchen wearing a yellow apron.

"Okaeri!" she greeted him with a smile.

She paused in front of him for a few seconds before walking towards the shoe cabinet concealed as a wall. She laid down his home slippers for him before going back to the kitchen with a slight skip on her steps. She stopped by the kitchen doorway and looked back at him while he was taking off his sandals.

"Go directly to the dining room. Dinner will be served soon."

After saying that, she almost gave him a heart attack by smiling and winking at him at the same time. The slight tension he was feeling on his shoulders from working on his desk all day suddenly disappear. He was infected by Shirainee's good mood.

Everyone greeted Kakashi and told him to seat at the head of the table. He doesn't know whether he should be honored or offended. Seating at the head of the table can mean that he has the highest authority but it can also mean that he is the oldest among all of them. The latter is true but he was hoping that the seating arrangement is because of the previous one.

Shirainee entered carrying a bottle of beer and a chilled glass on a tray.

There were exaggerated clearing of throats and pointed stares.

"Here, drink some beer first. You must be tired from working all day."

"Onee-sama, I am thirsty too."

"Get it yourself," Shirainee snapped at Keichi as a reply to his teasing.

"Onee-sama, I'm so exhausted supervising and constructing the fish farm and the vertical farm buildings. Can I have a beer too?"

That earned Hiroki a glare from his wife.

"Maybe next year... When you're in a legal age to drink."

The conversation around the dinner table revolved around what everyone had been up to during the day. Naruto volunteered to teach in the academy where the students spent more time gawking at him than listening to what Naruto had to teach. He's become a celebrity ever since after the war. Keiji and Keichi were supervising the installation of telecommunication cables underground. Hiroki and Hiromi were busy with the construction of modern farm buildings on the land their clan had purchased. Yuriko and Yumiko spent the afternoon drafting a rough business plan. Kakashi deduced from the conversation that everyone in the main Hotate family has shared funds. The Yu sisters wanted to invest theirs in starting a shop selling potted herbs and cosmetic products.

His wonderful winter well-attended meetings with different families in the Hotate Clan together. There was a dispute on who will be in charge of the fish farms where they plan to culture ocean fish, shellfish, and crustaceans. Konoha is a land-lock village, so managing the fish farm would be more profitable than managing the organic vegetable farms. There are other vegetable farmers near Konoha so there would be a higher demand for seafood.

Shirainee and he walked slowly to their private quarters. They savor the companionable silence between them as they appreciate the beauty of the spring night.

"I'll prepare a bath for you," she said shyly when they reached the reception area in their room. With quick light steps, she disappeared in the bathroom and came out a few minutes later. "I put herbal salt in the water. Have a soak for a few minutes so your muscles can relax."

Shirainee moved away from the door so he could enter but Kakashi stopped her movement by holding her shoulders. He stared at her eyes for a moment, intending to sincerely convey his gratitude for her thoughtful actions since he arrived home mentally exhausted from his job. His attention was arrested by the soulful beauty he could see and so he opened his lips but forgot the words he was intending to say. He looked like a fish out of water for a few seconds and he was glad when Shirainee took pity on his awkwardness by saying...

"It's all right. There is no need for you to say thank you."

Kakashi asked himself how he got so lucky marrying someone who gives him the feeling of "home", a feeling he had forgotten for living alone for so long.

An involuntary sigh of relief escaped his lips as he submerged his body in the pale red water. He sniffed the water and tried guessing what kind of herbs was used to make the salt but he could not identify them. He just knew that it smelled so good and it relaxed him.

_Ahhh... My muscles are tensed from sitting all day. I almost wish that I am taking down enemies and not taking down the mountains of papers on my desk._

He closed his eyes and tried to forget about work-related issues for a few minutes. He was dozing off when Shirainee knocked.

"Don't fall asleep in the tub. Wear the robe in the changing area before you go out."

At a snail's pace, he followed his wife's instructions and got out of the bathroom. His intention to get his pajamas from their shared closet was interrupted when Shirainee blocked his way and gently pushed him towards the bed.

He swallowed hard and did not bother resisting.

_Is she going to seduce me? I might be exhausted but -_

"Lie on your stomach."

_Is this some kind of foreplay?_

"I"ll give you a massage. You look exhausted."

He doused his dirty thoughts with an imaginary bucket of cold water.

He sighed when he felt her gently pulling his hair from the roots. He immediately felt the tension on his scalp was released. She massaged his scalp some more until he started feeling the blood rushing in the area where her magical touch had been. He didn't know he needed a massage so bad.

He drew his breath sharply when Shirainee pulled down his robe, exposing his back. He tried to keep his excitement at bay. His back muscles tensed slightly, anticipating her feathery touches on his back. He groaned instead. Without warning, his wife's hands kneaded and glided on his back with intense pressure as if fueled by her pent up frustrations and anger.

"Are you still... aah- urgh angry that I went home so late last night without - without informing you?"

"No," she answered gently followed by what felt like her elbow digging into his muscles. The pressure her elbow applied was a complete contrast with how gentle her "no" was.

As the massage continues, Kakashi started to sound more and more like an old man suffering from arthritis. He groaned especially loud when Shirainee's hands landed on his lower back. The cousins who were playing cards in the nearest vacant room of the main house looked at each other and their faces turned red almost simultaneously.

Keichi cleared his throat and stood abruptly.

"Shall we call it a night and go to bed?"

"Shouldn't we check what's wrong?"

"Yes, one of them could be hurt," Yuriko seconded her twin.

"Ah no no no no!" The usually mischievous Keiji agreed with his brother to quit their card game and go to sleep. Without waiting for anyone's agreement, he and his brother left the room.

Kakashi let his wife have her brutal and yet relaxing assault to his muscles until the pressure she was applying on his back gradually decreased. He sighed inhaling the aromatic massage oil she was using. He moaned as she expertly loosened the muscles on his shoulders and back. The combination of the wonderful scent and her now gentle kneading lulled him to sleep.

_Ahh... I could get used to this._

That was his last thought until he woke at dawn with Shirainee caressing his chest in her sleep. He imprisoned the tortuous fingers in his left hand and imagined how he would make Shirainee groan and moan just like he did last night. And what he had in mind is not a massage.

_Time for a morning workout. _


	37. Chapter 37

**Fulfilling the Summoning Contract**

Five weeks after the Hotate-Hatake wedding, the Chunin exam was held. The first part of the examinations, the written test, was over. The genin teams who cleared the first part were given a week-long preparation for the next stage.

Keiji and Keichi and the temporary tech team they formed just finished walking the five village leaders through the process of supervising the second stage of the exam. The weather was nice that day so Shirainee invited the Kages and their envoys to have tea in the Hotate Main House while enjoying the view in their courtyard garden.

They just exited the Hokage Tower when an arrow was shot piercing the outer wall of the red building. A note written on parchment was attached to it. The paw-print signature on the bottom of the page caught Shirainee's attention. There's no doubt that whoever was the owner of the paw print has a dominant attitude, otherwise, she/he will not be too bold to leave his or her scent.

Shirainee's complexion turned pasty when she read what was written.

_Summon your master. Let's settle the score once and for all. Let's meet 7000 meters southwest from here. Reclaim your feline pet. _

Without pause, she cut her finger using a fingernail sharpened and made pointed by her chakra. She performed combinations of seals and placed her palms on the ground. Lady Raisetsumi appeared.

The queen of the Snowcat Tribe stood regally. Without asking Shirainee the reason for the summon she snapped her head to the direction where a faint unpleasant scent was coming.

"Raisetsuko! She disregarded the rules. She dares challenge us outside the Cat Tribes' territories.

Shirainee's knees weakened. She was not scared of Lady Raisetsuko's challenge or her possible revenge on Shirainee for injuring her granddaughter Sayaka and many of the Desert cats. She involuntarily knelt as she imagined Kuroshin's current situation.

"SHIRAINEE! Snap out of it and prepare to battle."

Lady Raisetsumi flipped her snow-white tail in annoyance.

Shirainee swayed as she stood abruptly. Kakashi was quick to assist her, letting her lean on him. She nodded slowly and stood straighter as she realized that the slower she moves, the longer Kuroshin stays in the hands - or paws - of their feline enemies.

"Where are you going? What's happening?" Kakashi asked in a collected tone.

"They took Kuroshin."

Kakashi deduced that "they" pertains to the ones who caused Shirainee's injuries when she was staying in Gintora.

She felt Shirainee shaking. He was puzzled by how terrified she was. Based on what he heard about what took place in the Snowcat Tribe's home, Shirainee can hold her own in a fight against dozens of desert cats.

He squeezed Shirainee's shoulders slightly.

"Calm down."

His wife shook off his hands. "I must bring Kuroshin back. He's old and his health is frail. He won't be able to stand any harsh treatment." As she spoke, her tone sounded more hysterical sentence after sentence.

"Calm down," Lady Raisetsumi repeated what Kakashi said. Her tone was calmer than Kakashi and yet Shirainee flinched as if she was whipped by the Snowcat leader. "I trained you. As your master, I expect better from you."

Her facial expression changed after hearing Raisetsumi's slight reprimand. She moved away from Kakashi and walked down the steps of the Hokage Tower entrance. Her index fingernail grew longer resembling a talon. She pierced the same finger she cut minutes ago and formed the same combinations of seals. She raised her palms toward the sky. A gust of wind disturbed the dust on the ground.

Before Kakashi and the other kages could clear the dust in their eyes, Shirainee had already hopped on Roc's back.

"What the hell is going on, Rokudaime?" Lord Ei, the Raikage, asked in his usual gruff tone.

Lady Raisetsumi answered instead. The current situation concerned her sister's tribe after all. Raisetsuko had broken the rules of the war between the two feline tribes and trespassed a human territory. Not only that, but she had also taken away Kuroshin, an innocent cat who has nothing to do with their war.

"I presume Raisetsuko, my sister had risen from the dead. Well not really from the dead but I am guessing she had fully recovered from her almost fatal injuries from our fight nine years ago. She wants another beating." Lady Raisetsumi flipped her tail in irritation. "It was Fuyu, Shirainee's grandmother who used to fight with me. Shirainee had taken over her grandmother's role years ago so as part of our summoning contract, she must assist me in the fight."

Kakashi understood what the underlying meaning in Lady Raisetsumi's statements. Even if Kakashi is Shirainee's husband and the village leader of Konoha, the nearest place where their battle will take place, he could not stop his wife from fulfilling the duties she had signed up for before they met.

"I'm joining your fight," he announced with finality.

The other Kages expressed their desire to join the fight as well. It has been relatively peaceful for more than a year. Though there were little problems and disturbances of peace here and there, compared to the situation years ago, the world could still be considered peaceful. The envoys of the village leaders also expressed their desire to fight if not to just watch and witness the battle. They must be itching to fight and test whether their skills got rusty.

Naruto came running towards them.

"I felt unfamiliar and sinister chakra," he informed the group.

Kakashi gave him an update on what was going on. Kakashi felt his head pulsing when Naruto expressed his wish to join the fight too.

"I have a suggestion," Keichi spoke in the middle of the discussion on whether they will be allowed to join the battle or not. "We should stay out of it since this is a private matter among the cat tribes members. Oneesama, as Lady Raisetsumi's disciple and Kuroshin's owner, without a question has the obligation to join. We can use this opportunity instead to test the camera birds in the actual field of combat."

"Keichi!" Keiji snapped at his brother's callousness. He could not believe that this idea was suggested by his tactful brother. He understood the practicality of his suggestion but it still sounds insensitive considering there was a life at stake.

"Finally, the only human who spoke with sense," Lady Raisetsumi spoke while glaring at the high-ranking ninjas who were acting like a bunch of _genins_ thirsty for an A-rank mission. "I don't want to sound ungrateful but we can manage without your assistance."

She performed the summoning technique and seven white lion-sized cats appeared.

Lady Raisetsumi briefed her tribe members on the situation.

"Your desperate Aunt has trespassed on human territories, kidnapped an innocent feline, and sent a challenge to fight outside the cat tribe territories. How desperate is she? This can be a distraction though. One of you stays in Gintora, supervise, and protect our base. We still don't know if there is a traitor among us Snowcats. The rest of you, watch Shirainee's and my back and take over just in case."

"Just in case what?" Naruto interrupted.

"Just in case one of us or both of us dies," Lady Raisetsumi answered calmly as if she was talking about something trivial.

"I'm joining the fight!" Kakashi insisted this time he's determined to have his way.

"CERTAINLY NOT! You-" the snowcat tribe leader looked at him from head to toe and back. "You summon dogs. Raisetsuko would think that we are too desperate to win that we have to ask for assistance from dogs."

_What does she mean by that? I summon dogs for tracking but it doesn't mean I smell or look like a dog!_

It might not be Lady Raisetsumi's intention to aggravate him but he snapped and unintentionally activated his purple lightning.

The summoned ninja cats surrounded their leader to protect her.

He had no intention of attacking Lady Raisetsumi, he just wanted to vent his frustration. Lady Raisetsumi and her disciples were not aware of what he was feeling and blocked him from stepping closer. Their eyes locked on Kakashi warning him that they will not hesitate to retaliate if he hurt their master.

Their stare-down was cut short when a huge shadow from above blocked them. Kakashi deactivated his purple lightning before the figure in a black hooded skin-tight bodysuit landed from the eagle's back. It was a slightly different outfit from what she wore during their journey to Suna. She was wearing a multi-pocket padded vest and golden yellow and blue belt-bag. It was not the assortment of scrolls on her belt bag that made her looked geared up for battle. It was the two curved swords sheathed on her back.

"Shirainee!" Lady Raisetsumi's alarmed voice broke their silence. "I think you should stay behind." The cat ninjas who were forming a protective wall around their leader separated. The regal cat moved forward and approached Shirainee while assessing her from head to toe.

Shirainee, instead of answering, pulled out a roll-up canvas from her belt bag. She knelt and opened the bag to reveal its contents. It contained several small vials containing different colored liquids that were secured by elastic bands. She got the vials with colorless liquid and distributed them to members of the Snowcat tribes.

They seemed to know what the color-less liquid does because they drank it without questions. Shirainee waited for everyone to finish drinking and after a few seconds, she fished something from underneath her collar. She blew the whistle and a passing stray cat suddenly hissed as if agitated by the sound. The snowcat tribes members, however, did not react.

"Shirainee, stop being stubborn and just stay here. We will retrieve your cat for you."

"Raisetsumi-sama, Kuroshin is not just my cat. He is a member of my family."

"Shirainee Uzumaki! You inherited your family's bad traits of not listening to reason!"

"Thank you!"

"I was not complimenting you."

Kakashi silently watched Lady Raisetsumi and Shirainee's exchange of words. He was puzzled why the snowcats' leader changed her mind about Shirainee joining the fight against her sister.

His wife seemed to have made up her mind and there was nothing any one of them could say that would sway her decision.

"I assume that since Raisetsuko broke the cat tribes' rules and brought trouble in humans' territory, all the other rules of war set before are now irrelevant."

"Rules?" Gaara asked in puzzlement. It sounded fascinating to him that the cat tribes had sets of rules to follow in war. The humans only follow one simple rule during the war: Conquer the enemies.

"Well, we are not some common lowly animals," one of the cat guards scoffed. "We fight according to the rules."

"Well apparently, Raisetsuko-sama and her tribe can now be classified with lawless lowly animals," says the silver tabby cat.

Shirainee summoned the members of the Eight Royal Eagle Guards after confirming her assumption.

"This war ends today," she declared before jumping back on Roc's back.

Kakashi knew that there was no guarantee she would live but this agreement between the Snowcat tribe and Shirainee took place before they even crossed paths. Being married to him doesn't supersede the summoning contract. As shinobis, they both have their own responsibilities to fulfill. He must trust and be confident in his wife's skills.

"SHIRAI!"

Kakashi was shocked to hear the panic in his voice. He cleared his throat and breathe deeply before calling his wife again.

"Shirai! Don't be late for dinner."

She smiled at him before pulling up the mask that was on her neck.

_Never mind missing the afternoon tea. You should come back before dinner. _


	38. Chapter 38

**The Legendary Cat Fight**

"Rokudaime, the bird cameras are in position," Shikamaru reported after some time.

The village leaders and their envoys crowded the control room with numerous TV screens. When everyone could not squeeze in the tiny room, Keiji proposed to broadcast the fight via a giant screen located at the building in the center of the village. He figured since they are testing the bird cameras, they might as well test the giant screen and practice live broadcasting of the chunin exam.

The electronic birds flew to the location stated in the note given to Shirainee. At the moment, nothing out of the ordinary could be seen. The villagers were confused about why a video of ordinary cats was being shown on the giant screen. There were numerous cats on a grass clearing surrounded by trees. At the center of the group of cats was a cage the size of a pet carrier.

Everything was quiet as if it was a typical time for a cat nap. A piercing cry interrupted the tranquil atmosphere and a huge but swift bird could be seen swooping down stealing the cage with its claws. The startling scene caught the attention of the citizens walking by the street where the giant screen was located. Everyone could not help but stopped and watched what would happen next.

Different exclamations of shock and amazement were heard when another camera angle showed the bird became grew bigger and bigger until it was huge enough to swallow the cage. Several hissing and growling echoed in the village center from the screen. The scene on the screen switched from a shot of the giant eagle flying away to the clowder of cats with their hair standing on its ends.

"SHAMELESS!" Shouted a cat with brownish-yellow fur and two black stripes on each of its front legs. "How shameless! You asked help from the eagle tribes.

"Well not as shameless as you are, Rai-set-su-mi sa-ma," a voice answered uttering the outraged cat's name in a singsong manner full of mockery. "At least I did not kidnap a defenseless ordinary domesticated cat as a hostage. At least we did not trespass in human territory, threatening the village peace and endangering innocent citizens."

The citizens mentioned were busy tuning in on what's happening seven kilometers away from the village. They were puzzled at first until one of them excitedly exclaimed, "SHIRAINEE-SAMA! That woman in black is Shirainee-sama. I'd recognize that long red hair that sparkles like rubies but as fragrant as a -"

Before Shirainee's admirer could finish his sentence, he received a hard smack from behind.

"Hentai! That is the Hokage's wife you are talking about! Be mindful of what you say!" Temari was huffing in anger holding her giant fan weapon. "What? Are you gonna apologize or what?"

She stepped her right foot back and slightly open her fan.

The admirer opened his eyes widely and shouted "I am sorry" before running away from the group of high ranking people.

Kakashi wanted to be outraged and angry with the man for coveting his wife but he could not be bothered right now. He has to focus on watching the not so ordinary catfight taking place.

The camera bird filming Shirainee's back flew around her and showed her face. Golden yellow pigments surround her eyes. It was different from the markings she had when she was kidnapped and brought to the Land of Whirlpools.

"Waah! Shirainee-sama looks so cool. She wears a mask when she has her ninja gear on too. Her and the Hokage are a masked couple."

Kakashi wanted to scold the person who said that but then he thought that these people watching may not have realized the seriousness of what's being shown on the screen.

"You! How dare you talk to me that way? You are just a worthless human being who cannot even master a simple cat sage art."

"I am not a kid anymore. I won't be easily intimidated by you."

"You are so temperamental," Lady Raisetsumi flicked her tail impatiently. "That's why Koganeko chose me over you."

What Lady Raisetsumi said was obviously a sensitive topic to Raisetsuko. She looked livid and was ready to spit fire any moment but having no idea of a spiteful retort, she silently murdered the master-student duo with her glare.

"Adhering to the principle of this village and to stop the cycle of hatred and revenge between our tribes, I will defeat you but I will not kill you," Shirainee in contrast to Raisetsuko's tone spoke calmly.

"HA! The only way to determine the victor of this battle is when one of us dies... And it will be you!"

The brownish-yellow cat enlarged herself into a size similar to Lady Raisetsumi's lioness size. The sand cat leader attacked aggressively. The movements of the ones fighting were too fast for the bird cameras to follow. Everything looked like a blur when lightning and sandstorm met.

When Shirainee blew her whistle pendant the audience back in the village didn't catch any sound but the sandstorm stopped. Several cats where seen groaning and lying on the ground with bleeding ears.

"Do you concede, Raisetsuko-sama?" Shirainee asked. If she could help it, she didn't want to use the whistle again. She does not enjoy torturing her enemies no matter how unpleasant they are.

Instead of answering Raisetsuko spat on the ground instead.

"You Sumi brought shame to the great sage cat tribes! You are like a common house cat and enslaved yourself to a human, teaching this girl and her grandmother cat ninja art secrets!"

"Hahaha... Suko, are you angry that my students are actually stronger and smarter than you? I am sensing your fear, sister. AND I CAN SEE YOUR TAIL'S ABOUT TO GO BETWEEN YOUR LEGS."

All the snowcat present laughed at what Lady Raisetsumi said. That enraged Lady Raisetsuko more.

Perhaps Lady Raisetsumi underestimated her sister and celebrated early. Two sand cats held her stopping her movements. Rai*setsuko stabbed her sword on Raisetsumi's chest and enveloped the weapon in lightning.

"Don't you think I am immune to lightning?" Raisetsumi taunted her sister despite blood trickling down her lips.

"I know you are. We both are. I am just killing you the same way you almost killed me... by stopping your heartbeat through electrocution. Just a little bit more and my lightning will penetrate your heart."

A roar disrupted her concentration on killing the sister she despised so much. When Raisetsuko looked at her nemesis' student, she saw a giant griffin bigger than all of them combined. The lower body of the griffin is gold with a hint of red on its tail's end. Its wings are metallic blue but the feathers on its eagle-like head are red. The members of the snowcat tribe who were going head to head with the other sandcat members were now inside the griffin's body. The one Raisetsumo called a "worthless human" was standing inside the head of the giant chakra formation. It swooped on them and snatched Raisetsumi and her sword from her grasp.

Raisetsuko screamed as she realized that she was not only robbed of the chance of killing her greatest rival but she was robbed of her favorite and most powerful weapon as well.

Four water clones fell from the flying griffin. Before she realized what was going on, they were already enclosed in a purple barrier.

"We can easily go out of this barrier you know."

"I don't think so," Shirainee responded to her boast. "Your tribe members seem to be contented to stay inside my barrier."

And true enough, giant cats were rolling in a field of nepeta cataria, also known as catnip. It finally dawned on her that unlike their previous encounters, the members of the snowcat tribes were all wearing masks. During the last fight between their tribes, this human used poisonous pine needles to almost kill many of her tribe members. This time she's using the herb that cats cannot resist.

A silly thought entered Raisetsuko's mind, her sister's student must love gardening when she's not fighting.

"You should thank me because you will all die happy."

"I can be reborn," she answered sweetly, the catnip making her feel like she's rolling on soft grass surrounded with her favorite things. She's not even sure if she can truly be reborn but one senseless thought after another clouded her mind.

"I won't let you have a chance," she heard a distant voice said. "I will feed your souls to a spirit demon so you won't disturb the snowcat tribe again."

That made her snapped out of her momentary hazy condition.

She saw Shirainee weaved seals and uttered in a voice laced with regrets, "Summoning: Furutsubaki no Rei (Old Tsubaki Spirit)."

A giant Camellia tree sprouted in the middle of the barrier, a glowing figure of a beautiful woman wearing an elegant and elaborated kimono stood beside it. One by one, her tribe members sunk in the ground. With each snowcat devoured by the soil, a red flower appear on the tree. As the desert cat numbers decrease, the more flowers appeared on the tree, the brighter the beautiful maiden glowed.

Shirainee turned to leave, confident that none of the snowcats could escape. She doesn't want to sit and watch as they die one by one. She regretted this decision to use the forbidden technique taught to her by her maternal grandmother. She gave Lady Raisetsuko a chance to end the senseless fighting and live peacefully in their own tribe territories. She sighed the regret she was feeling and prepared to leave the area, carrying the snowcat members inside her griffin chakra cloak.

Raisetsuko knew that the fight was over against her favor. As her last hurrah, she used her last remaining chakra and manipulate sand to hold her subordinate's bow and arrow outside the barrier. She smiled as she was being sucked by the ground. Her aim was accurate. She might have lost by she's getting her revenge in the end.

##

The crowd has been cheering and chattering for some time. They were in awe with how Shirainee got rid of the enemies. There were times when it was unclear what's happening because the bird cameras had to film from a safe distance. When the giant tree appeared, the screen went blank. Kakashi learned that the camera birds were running out of battery so the Kei brothers had to control them back in the village for recharging. These bird cameras were the first generation and there were improvements needed to be done.

No one saw the outcome of the battle but they were certain that the snowcat tribe won and Shirainee will be back any minute.

"I didn't realize how amazing Onee-sama is!" Yuriko exclaimed.

The other members of the Hotate clan had joined the lively spectating crowd minutes ago. Even the branch families were present.

"We only know the gentle and patient Lady Shirainee and the sometimes impatient fiery princess of Habu no Mura. This is the first time we had seen this other side of our clan leader."

"Today is a special day!" one male elder shouted. "Let us have Hotate (scallop) Sushi and sake when we get home."

What he said was met with loud cheers from the Hotate Clan members.

The cheering even became louder when the shadow of a giant griffin hovered above them. The visiting ninjas from the other villages were amazed while the Konoha ninjas were impressed and proud at the same time. They were all thinking, "Yup, that is the Hokage's wife."

Kakashi sighed a sigh of relief. He feels proud to be married to this amazing kunoichi with impressive techniques and massive chakra reserve; More than anything else, he was proud to be married to a reliable woman.

The griffin landed with a soft thud. Kakashi ran to his wife planning to stir her away from the crowd so he could embrace her. The griffin was dispelled and before he could reach Shirainee's location, the world slowed down as he saw his wife collapsed with an arrow embedded in her chest.

Everyone seemed shocked. The Hotates stood frozen on the spot. Just a few minutes ago they were thinking of throwing a victory party with scallop sushi and sake. Naruto snapped out of his trance first and had the presence of mind to ask for medical help.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed the arrow.

"Naruto, no! NO!" Sakura squeezed herself from the crowd surrounding Shirainee and wounded snowcat members. "Shirainee-sama might die of hemorrhage as soon as you remove the spear. She also might not have enough chakra to heal herself. Knowing her, she also can close and heal her injuries."

Upon hearing Sakura's assessment of his wife's grave condition, Kakashi snapped out of his stupor. Everything happened in a blur. He vaguely heard a snowcat saying they will go back to Gintora to recuperate and heal Lady Raisetsumi. He did not even know how they arrived in the newly constructed hospital wing.

He found it ironic that the newly constructed high-end operating room that was built with Hotate's money and the ingenuity of the main Hotate family members would be first used by their clan leader.

"It's all right," Kakashi whispered to himself for the nth time. He paused his walking back and forth of the hospital hall when he saw the faces of the people waiting outside the operating room with him.

"Sakura, Tsunade-sama, and Shizune-san were all inside," Sai said softly. "The three best medical ninjas are all in the operating room. Fortunately, Sakura returned to the village yesterday."

"Nothing will go wrong with the three of them in there. Even Naruto is in there. He could share some of his chakra if Shirainee-sama needs it."Shikamaru added.

He's thankful for their effort to comfort him but at this moment in time, nothing could make him feel better than having the assurance that Shirainee will be all right.

After seems like hours, Shizune went out of the operating room. Kakashi read her facial expression and dreaded it when she started walking towards her. He earnestly started praying.

_Please be all right. Please be all right... _

**A/N: ***Rai - Lightning


	39. Chapter 39

**Yuriko's Secret**

"Hokage-sama, your wife is pregnant. Based on the HCG test we conducted as an SOP we found out that..."

Yuriko did not hear the rest. Her mind was overwhelmed with thoughts...

Oneesama won't make it. Yuriko knows it. It might just be her imagination but she swore she could almost feel Death's presence in the hospital corridor. She could not wait any longer. The well-guarded secret that not even Yumiko knows will finally be revealed.

Their friends and families are crowding the area outside the operating room.

Yuriko walked over to Gaara and debated for a second whether she should say how she feels. She knows her confession won't be taken seriously because she was too young.

"Gaara," she said wanting to call him informally as if they knew each other intimately. "I dreamed of someday standing side by side with you but with what I am about to do, I might not achieve that. I want to say that from the first moment I had met you, I felt like I belong beside you."

Not waiting for a reply, she abruptly walked away from him and approached her sister.

"If I can't make it back, I want you to know that I am glad to be your sister. You are better than me in everything and there were times when I envy how you learn things faster. I had to double my effort so I can catch up with you.

"You are the one who gave meaning to my existence. I had no clear ambition, you know that... but you... You showed me the things we can do, all the opportunities we can take. Since we are the youngest in the main house I always thought we can just follow what our elders' footsteps.

"You have to continue what we started and fulfill our dreams if I can't do it."

'What are you saying Yuri?"

"I also have the reaper's eyes. I have to use them. Onee-sama's life is more important than mine."

It took Yumiko a while before she could understand what her twin said. It only dawned on her that Yuriko was walking towards death after she entered the operating room. Her mouth opened, wanting to scream her sister's name but her throat was blocked by uncontrollable sobs.

"Yu- Yu..."

Her feet started to move slowly towards the door that Yuriko entered but Keiji blocked her way. She shoved her cousin with all the strength in her body. She did not care at that point that he has higher authority in their family. She didn't hesitate to push him again and the other people blocking her way. All she cared about was stopping her sister who was going to exchange her life for their onee-sama.

For a brief moment, Yumiko resented Shirainee. So what if she was the head of their clan? So what if she was the Hokage's wife? So what if shes' pregnant? Does that mean that Yuriko should open her reaper eyes and try to save their onee-sama instead? She was vaguely aware that her thoughts were becoming dark.

She doesn't even know if Yuriko knows how to use her reaper's eyes properly. How can she open her reaper's eyes without proper training and keep her life?

* * *

When Yuriko entered the operating room, she almost stepped on Kuroshin who was standing by the operating room door. A nurse was attempting to lift the cat and send it out of the operating room but Kuroshin hissed and clawed the nurse.

"Let him stay," the previous Hokage said with resignation in her voice. She started when she saw Yuriko standing by the door. "What are you doing here? Get out!"

Before anyone can kick her out of the operating room however, the machine attached to her Onee-sama started beeping and everyone started working on resuscitating her Onee-sama.

Without hesitation, she moved towards the bed and closed her eyes. Recalling the information on Reaper's Eyes Technique scroll she followed the steps written on how to stop the soul from leaving the vessel.

She had long discovered that she has the reaper's eyes too. She accidentally found out when she was tasked by their grandfather to clean the Hotate private archive. Written on the scroll were simple instructions. _Form the seal combination Zen, Retsu, and Jin... Breathe deeply and concentrate chakra in the eyes... Hand seal: Kai _

She remembered that she almost dropped the scroll in astonishment when texts started appearing on what was a big blank space on the scroll.

Her whole body shook upon reading the line:

_Dearest descendant, _

_If you are reading this, congratulations! It is a rare talent to possess the reaper's eyes. _

Yuriko remembered she stopped reading after the second sentence and hurriedly rolled the scroll before leaving the archive room. She did not inform her elders that she has the Reaper's eyes. She had seen how strict and rigorous Shirainee-oneesama's training was. She did not want to experience that too. She just wanted to remain as the carefree and youngest member of the main Hotate family. She had her suspicion that she was not given a simple task of cleaning. Rather, it was a test to find out if more members of the clan possess the Reaper's eyes.

When they were in Suna and Shirainee rescued a sand shinobi, she realized how important the Repear's eyes technique was. Yuriko doesn't have any outstanding shinobi talents. She's good at gardening and using herbs but the only ninja skill she's best at is running away. She realized that she could be valuable to someone if she masters the use of her Reaper's eyes. So she has been training in secret for a few hours a week since they got back from Suna.

Little did she know that she could not showcase her brilliance in front of the man she admires. Maybe the sacrifice she was about to make would be worth it. Maybe she was given the reaper's eyes so she can save Onee-sama's life. Her insignificant life in exchange for the life of their clan leader whom everyone depends on.

"What are you doing?" she vaguely heard the Lady Tsunade asked.

"Don't touch her. She's trying to hold on to nee-chan's soul," Naruto explained. He had heard Shirainee performed the same jutsu to save Gaara's subordinate, almost costing her cousin's life. Naruto was conflicted about whether he should ask Yuriko not to sacrifice her life. Shirainee, after all, was gravely wounded.

While everyone was watching Yuriko trying to revive Shirainee, Yuriko could not help but recall her touching moments with Shirainee. Although her twin sister Yumiko was the most important person in Yuriko's life her Oneesama is equally as important. It was her Oneesama who comforted her when she was feeling inferior to Yumiko.

Whenever she could not catch up to the lesson and their grandmother would lose patience because of her slowness in learning, it was Shirainee who would send her water clone to secretly tutor her.

When Shirainee figured out that she likes Gaara, her Oneesama gave her ideas on how she could stand a chance to be given the right to stand side by side with him.

"_The Kazekage is the most powerful Shinobi in Suna. It is only natural that his future wife will not be an ordinary person. If she's not someone from Suna, she would be someone from an influential family from Wind Country."_

"_Oneesama? Why are you telling me all this?"_

"_You don't need to explicitly say how you feel. I know. I was in the same situation."_

_Shirainee stared at her for a long time as if reading her thoughts. It was as if she was trying to find clues in her eyes. _

"_You know, to penetrate the walls of the enemies' territory, you must find out their weakness. Do you know what Suna lacks?"_

"_Fertile land?"_

"_Uhmm, yes but I was not talking about that."_

"_Crops? Food?"_

_Shirainee rolled her eyes before impatiently blurting out, "The best way to the Kazekage's heart is not through his stomach. He's a practical man. Money. Funds. If you have money then you'll have a greater chance of being with him compare to your current standing now."_

_Shirainee smiled at her meaningfully._

"_However, it's still up to him whether he wants to be with you or not. But then., even if he falls in love with you, if his people don't want him to marry an outsider, it would be impossible to enter his household. Unless... If you can solve Suna's biggest problem then that's one less hurdle towards the finish line."_

Yuriko shook her head to stop herself from dwelling deeper into the past. There's no point in recalling this conversation now. She would only feel regretful by hoping her efforts into establishing a business with her sister won't be in vain. All those tender feelings she harbored in her heart will turn into grief and regret.

* * *

Kakashi was not aware of Yuriko's actions. He was too busy blaming himself and enumerating the things he should have done.

He should have insisted on joining the fight. He should have remembered that Shirainee tends to be naive because of her lack of combat experience. He should have imposed his authority as the Hokage and organized teams to deal with the Sand Cat tribes. He should have been suspicious when Lady Raisetsumi changed her mind and told Shirainee to stay in the village.

He did not only failed as a Hokage. He also failed as a husband and as a father.

_Kami-sama, I don't want to be alone again._


	40. Chapter 40

**Seven**

"Hurry up nii-chan! Can't you activate your Karura so we can fly with you instead?" Shizuyo shouted at her brother who was a couple of steps behind her.

Shintaro rolled her eyes and snapped at his twin sister. "What do you think of Karura? It's a special skill that should not be displayed often. Why don't you learn how to activate a Karura instead?"

Among the three Hatake triplets, Shizuyo was more of an Uzumaki when it comes to personality: impatient, loud, reactive, sometimes insolent, and often irritating. For someone who inherited the qualities of a clan expert in fuinjutsu, Shintaro wonders why his sister cannot learn how to seal her mouth from time to time.

"You dare insult me? Who was it that was praised by Domu-sama? He said that among the three of us, I was the swiftest."

"The only swift thing about you is your mouth."

"Nee-chan!" Shizuyo pouted as she called her twin sister in a complaining tone.

Shizue sighed. These two often bickers at each other, giving her a headache and making her too tired to talk most of the time. She feels like Shizuyo and Shintaro talk too much that she should stay quiet most of the time to make up for their excessive talking.

Among the three of them, Shizue was the one considered to be the youngest. Their mother insisted though that they should treat each other as the older sibling no matter who came out of the womb first. Being the first one to come out doesn't mean that he or she was older prenatally. Positions of the twin changes in the womb and that affect the order of birth.

For the seven-year-old Shintaro, this information is too complex to understand so he'd decided to just believe whatever their mom said. They are of the same age and every one of them should treat each other with mutual respect like how a younger sibling treats their elder siblings and be responsible to each other like how older siblings should take care and protect their younger siblings.

He sighed as he always does whenever this family rule comes to mind. He knew he was born first so every time he recalls this fact he laments his lost chance to boss his sisters around like an older brother.

Shizue sighed and ran away from the group and headed towards a narrow alley. Her siblings follow without saying anything though they wondered why Shizue went off course on the way home.

When the three of them reached the alley, Shizue made sure that no one was around before activating her Karura. Like Shizuyo, she wanted to arrive home right away. She mentally blamed his brother for insisting they drop by the Hokage Tower before heading home from their ten-month training in Ukihashi Island.

They did not expect that their father, the Hokage, was not in his office to receive their report. He was at home, anticipating the birth of their younger sibling, whether it would be an ototo* or imoto**, Shizue, Shintaro, and Shizuyo doesn't know. They did not even know that their mother was pregnant!

"Shizue-nee-chan! Domu-sama said we should not activate our Karura unless we really have too!"

Shizue glared at his brother. She's already irritated that they were not informed about their mother's pregnancy. If they had decided to go home a day later, they would have missed this monumental event. If Shizuyo was any slower in mastering the lessons, they wouldn't be present in welcoming their new sibling.

Shizue has been waiting for years to have a younger sibling. If she takes care of him or her and helps raise her sister or brother, she or he might turn out better than Shizuyo and Shintaro, who argue most of the time.

Though Shintaro complained, he did not refuse flying home on Shizue's Karura. Shizue flew high hiding behind the clouds so they could not be seen. They could summon one of the eagles but most of the eagle tribe members don't listen to them because they're still "eaglets". After today, Shintaro wants to do high-rank missions to impress the eagle tribe. That way, next time he summons one of them, he could ask them to let him ride on their backs or fetch snacks from home (just like how his mother gives these little tasks to the mighty ninja eagles). He's envious with how his mother can command the proud members of the Great Eight Royal Guards to give his father a ride whenever he goes to one of their allied villages, or to deliver lunch boxes to their father and them triplets.

While Shintaro and Shizue were lost in their own thoughts, Shizuyo was pouting even more. Her brother and sister can activate their Karura after their ten-month long training at Ukihashi while she still struggles with the simple eagle's eyes technique. They were only allowed to go home because activating a Karura was not one of the basic skills they should master that year. It's just that Shizuyo's brother and sister inherited their father's talent for mastering a technique faster than an average shinobi. She felt that life is unfair. How come her siblings get to have all the talent. If she was not assured by her mother that some people from the Uzumaki clan tend to be "late bloomers", she would have given up and choose a different career path. She could just focus on training on how to manage their clan and forget about ninja training.

Shizue's eyes held a slight gentleness when she saw Shizuyo sulking. She knows her sister very well. She knows that Shizuyo was full of insecurities.

"It's okay Shizuyo. Among the three of us, you are the most charming and have the best ninja techniques for the offense. You just need to strategically use them in the right opportunities. "

She smiled gratefully at Shizue. Her sister knew what she's thinking without Shizuyo verbalizing it.

"I hope it's a brother this time." They heard Shintaro muttering. "I feel suffocated surrounded by sisters left and right." Little did Shizue know that Shintaro has the same plan. He wants to help raise their younger sibling so she or he would be less annoying than her twin sisters.

Shizuyo didn't take offense with what Shintaro said. Right now, she's also too preoccupied feeling upset that their parents did not bother passing a message about their mother's pregnancy. They could have cut their harsh training short to take care of their pregnant mother. Then she could have spent some time playing with her friends too instead of training all day for months.

"I bet Ka'a-chan and Toh-chan took advantage of us being away from home that's why we are going to have a younger sibling today. Remember that time when we barely saw our pet eagles for months and when they finally remembered us, their eaglets were already weeks old?"

Shintaro nodded at what Shizue said. "After Oka'a-chan's safe delivery, we have to think of a way to punish Otoh-chan's for not informing us. Do they even remember that they have three children? Was it their plan to let us know when our younger sibling's already weeks old?"

Shizue's light green Karura landed softly on the rock garden at their parent's courtyard. As their habit, one after the other, they petted the black marble statue of a cat sitting on the side of a wooden path.

"Kuroshin-Nii-chan!" Shizue broke her usual stoic facial expression and gleefully greeted the statue as if it was alive.

"We're home!" Shintaro smiled then touched the statue's nose lightly.

Shizuyo did not say anything but quickly wiped the statue's dusty area after petting it. She shook her head. She took a mental note to check the other Kuroshin statues around the property and make sure they were taken care of while she was away.

_Hmmm... I will first check the sunbathing Kuroshin near the Koi pond. _

Though Kuroshin died before the Hatake triplets were born, they know a lot about him through stories from different members of Hotate Clan. If it was not for Kuroshin warning their great grandmother, their mother and most of the villagers of Habu no Mura would have died. If it weren't for Kuroshin, it would have been too late before their father found that their mother was kidnapped. If it weren't for the cat the Hatake triplets call "Kuroshin Nii-chan", Shirainee would have died eight years ago.

"_When we are in poor health and our pets died, it means they sacrificed their lives so their owners can live. Their souls in exchange for their owners' lives." _That's what their Uncle Keichi told them one day when they asked why their Kuroshin Nii-chan died before they could meet him. After they heard that, the triplets had a discussion and agreed that they have to pay respect and take care of the Kuroshin statues around the Hotate compound.

They heard that their father especially hired the sculptors in-charge of the Hokage Rock. It took years to place statues in the spots where Kuroshin usually used to hang out. It took years not because it was an arduous task but because it was an expensive project and the Hokage doesn't earn much. Compare to their mother's share of the clan income, their father - the most respected and most authoritative man in Konoha - is a pauper.

Their mother still mourns Kuroshin's death so until now, they haven't had any cats as pets. Their mother gave each of them a pet eagle instead. Shintaro read that eagles have a long lifespan. That must be the reason why their mother opted to give them eagles as pets instead of the normal pet cat or dog. Unlike cats, they can grow old with their pet eagles. He doesn't fully understand but every time their mother looks at these statues, he could see the sadness in their mother's eyes.

_Maybe Oka'a-chan doesn't want us to feel sad when our pets can't be with us anymore. _

The triplets frowned simultaneously when they saw their parents walking on the covered breezeway connecting the Hatake house to the main Hotate house.

_Hateful parents! _Shizuyo glared at the pair.

_Didn't even ask if we're still alive while training in Ukihashi Island. _Shintaro crossed his arms as he threw daggers with his eyes.

_Do they even remember that we exist? _Shizue thought as she clicked her tongue.

"Shirai... I know it's a Hotate thing to deliver children at home with the help of elders in the clan but in case you forgot, you are now a Hatake. You can give birth in the hospital. The Hotate Clan helped build that hospital anyway."

Kakashi bit his lip so he won't cry out when Shiraine gripped his right arm, burying her nails in his triceps.

"No. Kuroshin died in that hospital. Besides, I safely gave birth to our triplets here at home."

"But you are not delivering our children in the operating room. The maternity ward is on a different floor and a different wing," they heard their father talked in an even gentler tone trying to persuade their mother. "That time when you delivered the triplets was terrifying enough. Without the machines they use in the hospital, there's a lot of unknown factors during the delivery."

_Children! _Shintaro smiled upon hearing it. The odds of having an ototo just got higher now that they learned that their mother was expecting twins.

_It could even be triplets again! _Shizuyo grinned widely.

_As expected of a Hotate..._ Shizue nodded in approval.

They watched the two of them walking back and forth on the covered breezeway for a while. The other people of the clan who will help with the birthing were standing by silently, waiting for Shirainee's water to break.

"It is enough that I went to the hospital for prenatal care and checkups. I should give birth at home as per tradition."

"But..."

"Stop talking! I'm in pain right now!"

They saw their Aunt Yumiko waving at them. They waved back and waited for their parents to notice their presence. After some time, even the people waiting on the side got impatient. Keiji who could not wait anymore blurted out, "The fire hot chili triplets are here. As parents, how can you not notice your children's presence in the room?"

"Fire hot chili triplets" was the collective nickname given to them by god knows who. They are all redheads but fire pertains to Shintaro who is passionate with whatever tasks assigned to him; hot describes Shizuyo who was described as hot-headed and "react now and think later" kind of person; chili to Shizue who was usually quiet as if a piece of chili pepper made her speechless. Though Shizue rarely speaks, when she says something touching or some criticism, it could bring tears in the receiver's eyes, just like a chili pepper.

"Since our dear parents seemed to have forgotten our existence, does any of you want to adopt us instead?" Shizue said while looking at their parents coldly.

"My dear children!" Shirainee blurted out.

"Hello, oka'a-sama. Don't mind us."

Shirainee winced hearing how Shintaro addressed her. The triplets only address her formally during clan gathering or when they are annoyed with her.

"I think we are starting to get used to being ignored by our parents," Shizue added to what her brother said. "Ten-months away from home. No words... No letters. Not even a single home-made dessert filled with love."

Shirainee glared at her husband. She whispered so her children won't hear.

"That was your idea! You said we should not pamper them too much so they will become stronger!"

Kakashi smiled and tried to play it cool though he was clearly sweating. "Hai hai... now am I not right? Look at those fierce glares they are throwing at us. Don't they look tougher now? And listen to their speech, don't they sound like an adult?"

That infuriated Shirainee even more so she could not help but slapped Kakashi's forearm. Her eyes widen when she realized her water broke after hitting her husband. With as much dignity she could muster, she walked towards their bedroom and prepared to give birth.

MORE THAN A YEAR AFTER...

The Hatake family was having their annual stroll along the Peach Blossom Lane. If the family members can help it, they try to leave the 27th of March free of any engagements or appointments.

Shirainee let Keichi take over her tasks on this day annually. The red hot chili triplets also don't take any missions; Until last year, Kakashi made sure that he finished all his tasks as the Hokage so he can take a day off on March 27 of every year.

He just recently retired so he spends his days either idling away, serving as an adviser/consultant, his wife's assistant, and a professional toddler trainer. His greatest achievement this week was successfully potty training his almost two-year-old twin sons Shinichiro and Shinobu.

"Nii-chan," Shinichiro's whiny childish voice broke his reverie. Kakashi saw his twin sons pulling on the hem of Shintaro's white hoodie. "Toilet. Pee-pee..." They simultaneously whined as if their bladders care connected.

Kakashi sighed. He spent time and effort, poured all his passion into potty training his sons but when Shintaro was around, they forget their father's existence. Even Shirainee complains sometimes; She also felt disregarded by the twins when their eldest son was around.

In Kakashi's memory, he's not as fussy as his eldest son Shintaro. Shintaro does not usually exert extra effort when it comes to treating his peers or completing missions. His son reflects him in that way: passionate deep inside usually appears lazy, uses a direct and simplified approach to save time and energy. When it comes to treating his younger brothers though, Shintaro acts differently as if he has an alter ego.

With both toddlers in each arm, his eldest son ran towards the moon gate leading to the glass garden where there were toilets. Kakashi was starting to suspect based on the way Shintaro babysit earnestly, that he's treating it as ninja training. Him carrying the twins like that made him seem like carrying weights while running for muscle and stamina training.

_I should tell Guy to stop hanging around in the house. I'm starting to regret my decision to enroll the kids in Guy's dojo to improve their taijutsu. _

However, this suspicion contradicted Shintaro's recent actions. The Hatake triples were promoted by Naruto as chunin early last year.

Kakashi's shoulders were almost bruised receiving the "congratulatory" taps from people who watched the tournament where Shintaro became the overall winner. After deliberations, it was decided that the red hot chili triplets were all qualified to be promoted to chunin, with Shizuyo almost not making it. Her fiery temper and inherited impatience from the Uzumaki side -

"Kashi-Kun", his musings were interrupted by his wife who was walking beside her. "Tell Naruto to assign missions to Shin-Kun! He has been staying in the Hotate fish farm and greenhouses doing odd jobs. It's as if he wants to be a farmer and not put his ninja skills to good use. When he's not working, he's babysitting the twin. The twins treat him like their parent and we're just -"

"Otooooh chaaan!Oka'aaaaa chaaan!" He looked at Shinobu who was running towards them, away from his twin brother and older brother. He was flailing his hands while grinning in their direction.

"Shinobu-Kun, Oka'a-chan is here!" His wife waved back, seemingly to have forgotten what she was saying.

Kakashi smirked looking at his three handsome sons, one with red hair and two with silver hair.

_Ahhh... I helped with making these handsome boys._

He never thought that he will marry, let alone have kids. He thought he will live forever alone in solitude. He didn't think he deserved the happiness and contentment he's been having. Not when most of his comrades died without experiencing this kind of happiness. He looked at his lovely wife who was walking beside him. He could not help but smile thinking about how blessed he was to have her in his life.

_Sensei, Rin, Obito... I'm not alone anymore._

_======= END=======_

*Ototo - Younger brother

** Imoto -Younger sister

**A/N: Thank you to all readers, especially thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 for leaving a lot of encouraging comments. Stay safe and healthy, mina-san.**


End file.
